The Progeny Endeavor
by Guest92
Summary: After winning the Nobel Sheldon's next plan on his schedule is making kids with Amy, but sometimes things are not always easy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. **

**All rights belong to Big Bang Theory**

**I apologize if the characters seem OOC and for spelling errors.**

**This takes place right after the series finale**

"This feels really nice" Sheldon said to Amy while playing with the medal around his neck.

"I know right" she grinned back at him. "I'm gonna go take a shower, you could lock up" and with that sge walked to the bathroom.

Five minutes into her shower she heard shuffling and Sheldon mumbling outside. "What!" She shouted. The shower curtain pulled back "I asked if I could join you" he said climbing in " just for a shower" he added.

"Amy" Sheldon said while they were getting ready for bed " I've been meaning to ask how you feel about having kids now." She turned to him wide eyed "Why now?" She asked. He shrugged "It seems like the right time" he said nonchalantly, "and Raj told me how you tried to trick me with the Wolowitz kids"

"T-t- trick you? Why would I do that?" She said feigning innocence. "It's ok I'm not mad. But honestly do you wanna try?" He asked "i guess but we don't have to start right away" she said.

"We kinda have to. It's already planned out it my schedule. In fact tonight is the first night for trying." He said kissing her deeply to which she responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews guys**

**Again, I do not own anything**

Amy woke up the next morning to her alarm and Sheldon snuggled into her back and his arm around her waist. Before she could turn it off, she saw and felt his hand move and turn it off. He buried his face into her hair "You know you don't need an alarm, right?" he said in a hoarse voice, "I can just wake you up whenever I get up."

"I know" she sighed "It just gives me comfort." He just squeezed her waist in response. "Do you think we should tell the gang that we are trying to have a baby?" he asked. Amy turned around in his arms, "I think we should wait. Just to relieve the pressure on ourselves, and plus we already have one pregnancy in the group. I think they can only process one at a time."

"You know I'm not good at keeping secrets" Sheldon pouted

"Umm yes you are" Amy retorted, "you kept my frontier birthday dinner a surprise, even though it didn't turn out great in the end."

"You have a point. It's getting late Amy, we have to get ready for work" Sheldon said shuffling out of bed.

Amy rolled over into her pillow "But I'm tired" she whined, "I think you really wore me out last night. We don't always have to do it in threes."

"The best things in life come in three my dear" he said. He pulled back the sheet and started pulling her hand, "Come on let's go shower"

Amy pulled back her hand and closed her eyes and rolled over in bed, "I don't wanna" she said pouting like a little child.

Sheldon laughed and leaned over to her ear. "My pseudo random schedule has a spontaneity clause, and we got new adhesive ducks in the shower, so if you hurry up we can make love in the shower before work" he whispered.

Amy's eyes popped open. "Next time lead with that" she said getting out of bed

* * *

In the car driving to work Sheldon turned to Amy. "Wouldn't it be great if you conceived sometime during last night or this morning" He said. She glanced in his direction, "It would but you know these things take time." She said.

"I know but just to be sure you should take a pregnancy test in the next three to four weeks." Amy shook her head and laughed, "I'm not pregnant Sheldon, It might not even happen now" she said pulling into Caltech's carpark.

* * *

And Amy was right. It didn't happen that time or the next night they tried. And six months later when they were staring at yet another negative pregnancy test, "trying" started to lose all of its excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own anything **

**Flashbacks are in italics**

Sheldon never thought the day would come when he would miss being intimate with his wife. Not just sexual intimacy, but everything. She just seemed so depressed. The last time they had sex it just didn't feel like it used to. He now understood the difference between coitus and making love.

"Everything alright buddy?" Leonard asked while they were driving home "not that I'm complaining but why did I have to take you home?"

Sheldon shrugged "Amy just said that she was going home early."

"Is she sick or something" Leonard asked. But it seemed like Sheldon didn't hear him or didn't care. 'Well,' thought Leonard, 'at least he's quiet'  
All the way up in the elevator Sheldon remained quiet, when it opened on their floor, he gave Leonard a half-hearted wave and told him he would see him for dinner.  
When Sheldon opened his apartment door darkness greeted him. "Amy" he called out, "Are you home?" He walked to the bedroom and saw her curled up on the bed with her back to him. He sat down behind her, "Are you awake?"

"Yea" she mumbled

"Why did you leave early?"

"I just felt like it"

"Well that's hardly a reason to just leave-" Sheldon started

"Sheldon not now" Amy groaned while clutching her stomach. "Amy are you ok?" he asked softly. She turned her head to face him. "I think my period is coming, I'm fine. I don't think I'll be at 4A for dinner but you can go ahead"

"But you're not feeling well. I should stay to take care of you"

"Just go Sheldon. I'm fine" she said giving a fake smile. Sheldon wordlessly left the room and closed the front door.

As soon as she heard the front door close, all the tears she had been holding back began to fall. Truth be told she just didn't want to go by Penny and Leonard because it hurt to see her best friend looking like she was ready to give birth any day, when she couldn't even get pregnant no matter how hard they tried. 'She didn't even want kids' Amy thought bitterly. Everything was so far from fine.

_Amy stared at the pregnancy test in her hand. She knew she shouldn't have bought it or taken it, but her period was late, and it meant she could be pregnant, 'Or I could be starting menopause' she thought. She wished Sheldon was here but it was the middle of the day at work, and if it was negative, she couldn't handle seeing the happiness drain from his eyes again. _  
_But maybe it was positive this time. Maybe they could finally start a family. Amy's phone beeped signaling the time was up. She looked down at the pregnancy test to see the word negative plastered across the little screen. She felt the tears burning her eyes, 'I'm not going to cry in work again' she thought. She threw the test in the bin and texted Sheldon to say she was going home._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just wanted to post this as I might not get time this weekend**

"Hello" Sheldon said walking into 4A.

"Hey where's Ames?" Penny asked

"She's not well. I tried to stay home and take care of her but she told me to come here" Sheldon responded.

"Well ok, we'll send her food over when we've finish watching the movie." Leonard said

* * *

*Meanwhile in 4B*

Amy cried until she felt like she had dehydrated herself and had nothing else to give. Her stomach seemed to hurt more from the crying even though she had taken a painkiller. She thought maybe some water might help but the pain intensified with every step towards the kitchen. By the time she got there she was gripping the island for support. And that's how Sheldon found her when he came through the door.

"Howard forgot to get the spicy mustard" he started, but then he saw his wife, head bowed down and a white-knuckle grip on the counter, "Oh my God Amy!" he shouted rushing over. That seemed to draw the attention of everybody in 4A.

"I'm fine Sheldon" she said trying to stand up straight, "It's just my period."

"It doesn't seem like it Amy. They're normally not this painful. Maybe we should go to the hospital"

"I don't need the hospital Sheldon I just need sleep and some" she didn't finish her statement as she doubled over groaning in pain

"We're going to a hospital Amy"

"You don't drive" she moaned

"I'll take you" Howard piped in from the still open door

"Fine" she sighed, "let me go change I can't go out in this" she said tugging at the sleepshirt she was wearing over sweat pants.

As she turned to hobble into the bedroom, Sheldon saw a small red puddle by where her feet were. "Amy you're bleeding," he said his face paling.

"c'mon let's go" Howard said helping Amy to the elevator. Bernadette grabbed Sheldon's arm "Don't you dare faint your wife needs you to be strong" she said, "now let's go" she said pulling Sheldon and the afghan off the couch.

* * *

Sheldon, Amy and Bernadette sat in the backseat of the car with Howard driving, and everybody else followed in Leonard's car.

Amy had her head on Sheldon's shoulder with her eyes shut tight, groaning in pain ever so often. Bernadette rubbed her shoulder "It's going to be alright Amy"

'God I hope so' Howard thought as he glanced in the rearview mirror.

* * *

Amy got a hospital room rather quickly after Sheldon threatened to sue the hospital if they did not. Bernadette and Howard left to go sit in the waiting room and keep the others company. As soon as the door closed Amy burst into tears, "What if something's really wrong Sheldon?" He didn't have a good answer, so he chose to hold her while she cried and hum Soft Kitty.

Soon a female doctor came in. "Hi I'm Dr Peters" she said introducing herself. She flipped through the chart in her hand, "I hear you're having some bleeding and severe cramps. Do mind lying back and rolling up your shirt so I can feel your stomach?"

Amy did as she was told. After the doctor palpated her stomach for a while, she wrote some notes in her chart, "I'm going to do a physical exam and I need your consent." Amy just nodded, as Sheldon helped her take off her pants and the doctor put gloves on.

* * *

Out in the waiting room Howard was nervously bouncing his knee, he looked over at Penny who had tears in her eyes with her head on Leonard shoulder whose eyebrows were pulled down. "What's taking so long" Bernadette grumbled, "It's been almost two hours and nothing." Howard just squeezed his wife's knee. Suddenly Penny's head perked up, Everyone turned to see Sheldon slowly walking towards them, they jumped up and gathered around him "How is she?" Penny asked.

Sheldon looked at her and blinked slowly as if coming out of a daze, " She umm. She had. She was umm."

"She was what buddy?" Raj asked

" She had a miscarriage" Sheldon said as he collapsed to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all of the positive reviews**

**Italics once again represent flashbacks**

"Oh my God Sheldon!" Penny screamed as Leonard bent down to pat his cheek. "Can we get some help here?!" Raj called out to no one in particular. A doctor came running over with a gurney and some nurses. "What happened?" the doctor asked while Lifting Sheldon onto the gurney.

"He fainted. He may have hit his head. "Raj answered

"I want a CBC and tox screen, and also order a head CT" the doctor said to the nurse, while feeling Sheldon's head for lumps, "Was he doing anything before he fainted?" he asked the group

"H-H-His wife is sick. S-She's in an exam room" Penny stuttered

"Alright. Forget about the CBC and tox screen" he said to the nurse, "we're going to carry him for a CT now, I'll be sure to update you as soon as possible."

The group just nodded. "We should go check on Amy," Penny said while pulling Bernadette. "you guys stay here and wait on an update about Sheldon."

* * *

As soon as Penny and Bernadette rounded the corner to Amy's room, the doctor was just coming out.

"Visitors for Mrs. Cooper?" she asked. The blondes simply nodded, "I'm sorry but she has requested no visitors at this time unless its her husband" she said offering a small smile. "You don't understand we're her best friends" Bernadette said trying to push past the doctor. "And you don't understand, " the doctor said while standing firmly in front of the door, "no visitors unless its her husband"

'This is not going to end well' Penny thought as she could practically see the smoke coming out of Bernadette's ears.

* * *

Amy heard the whole commotion from inside her hospital room, she didn't remember telling the doctor she didn't want visitors, but she had never been so glad that someone lied for her. She couldn't bear to see them, not right now. All happy with babies and soon to be baby, babies they didn't even want, trying to be empathetic for a situation they were never in, while her body didn't even try to keep the one that was inside of her. "We didn't even know" she mumbled while trying to wipe the tears. She wracked her brain trying to figure out who to blame for it, but the only conclusion was herself. She curled herself into a fetal position as she sobbed.

* * *

_The doctor leaned back from between Amy's legs and covered her with a blanket. She threw her gloves in the garbage bin, then turned to them, "There is no easy way of saying this, but I'm afraid you are experiencing a miscarriage"_

_Amy shook her head "That's not possible. I'm not pregnant."_

"_When was the last time you took a pregnancy test?"_

"_Three weeks ago, "Today" Sheldon and Amy said at the same time. _

"_Today Amy?" Sheldon asked, she didn't bother to turn to him she could already hear the hurt in his voice_

"_That is more common than you think," Dr Peters started, "women over a certain age produce less hormones need for pregnancy than those that are younger, so you had a negative test not because you were not pregnant, but simply because there was not enough hormone for the test to detect, and without sufficient hormones the baby could not develop" She saw the tears rolling down Amy's cheeks, "Keep in mind Mrs. Cooper this was in no way your fault. "_

_Amy shoulders just shook with silent sobs. Sheldon just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that she took a test today without him. That's why she went home early, why the apartment was so dark, she must have been devastated and he was there to help her. His head started to feel like it was spinning. " I-I-I have to go" he said while stumbling out of the room, slamming the door._

_The doctor looked at Amy, "I would like to keep you overnight for observation. I will be back shortly with a gown for you to change into and misoprostol to help pass the remaining tissue." She placed her hand on Amy's shoulder "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I know exactly how you feel, and when you feel like you're ready to try again, please come see me" She was only answered with silence which wasn't uncommon in these situations, so she just removed her hand and silently left the room._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I apologize for the length of this chapter**

Amy didn't know how much time had passed before she stopped crying. 'I wonder where Sheldon went' she thought, 'He's probably so upset with me' She heard a knock at the door. "Come in" she said hoarsely, crying for a while would do that to a person.

"I'm sorry if I woke you Mrs. Cooper," the doctor said, "but I brought the gown and medication to give you"

Amy nodded "I couldn't sleep and you could call me Amy, Mrs. Cooper makes me feel old." She said grabbing the gown

"OK, and I guess you can call me Devyn if it makes you more comfortable. You can change in the bathroom, while I get an IV ready for you."

A short time later Amy came out of the bathroom dressed in the gown. She climbed back into the bed so the doctor could get the IV started. "Thank you for earlier" Amy said "I don't think I could have faced my friends." Devyn looked up from Amy's arm "it's ok. Like I said I know how it feels, and I'm sure they mean well but I doubt they've ever mean through anything like that."

"What do you mean you know how I feel?" Amy asked

"I was five months along we had just found out we were having a boy; my husband was over the moon. I woke up the next morning in pain, by the time ii got to the hospital I was 7 cm dilated, We both knew the baby wasn't viable, but I still had to deliver. We got to hold him and name him. And that was it."

Amy looked at the doctor with fresh tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry" Amy choked out

Devyn just waved her hand, "I've come to terms with it now. It was like 5 years ago, and I have my three-year-old to keep me company now. So like I said earlier when you're ready to try again, come see me, I've dedicated my life's work to helping couples get through this."

Amy nodded, "Do you know where my husband went?"

"Yea no need to stress but I saw his name on the CT list, he fainted and they want to rule out any head injuries. I'll make sure they bring him here after it's done."

"ok thank you" Amy said as Devyn left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

"My head hurts Amy" Sheldon groaned opening his eyes, blinking to adjust to the harsh lights. He tried to sit up but a hand held him down. "Sit up slowly" a strange voice said.

"What happened? Where am I?" Sheldon asked

"You're in Pasadena General Hospital. You fainted and hit your head pretty hard, you have a mild concussion" said the strange voice Sheldon now realized belonged to a doctor.

"The hospital? Why was I in the hospital?" Then it all came crashing to Sheldon. Amy. Amy in pain. Amy was bleeding. Amy had a miscarriage. "Where's my wife?" Sheldon asked

"I'm not sure. I can go find out" The doctor said. Sheldon hopped off the bed, "it's ok. I will find her myself"

"Mr Cooper you can't just walk out" the doctor said trying to stop, "I have to discharge you." Sheldon rolled his eyes and sighed, "where do I have to sign?"

* * *

Sheldon stumbled through the halls trying to remember where his wife was, when he saw a familiar doctor leave a room. "Mr. Cooper are you looking for Amy?" she asked. Sheldon simply nodded. She led him further into the hall and pointed at a door. "She's probably asleep by now, but you can still go in." She said then quietly left.

Sheldon slowly pushed open the door and saw her curled up on her side, asleep, her face blotchy and her eyes puffy from crying. She looked so small and broken. "Oh Amy" he sighed. He walked up to her and brushed the short hair out of her face. She stirred and opened her eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly. Fresh tears welled in Amy's eyes "I'm so sorry Sheldon" she sobbed

"Don't apologize. It's not nor will it ever be your fault"

"But it is. If my body did what it was supposed to, we won't be in this problem"

He lifted her chin to look at him, "I don't blame you Amy. You did nothing wrong. Absolutely nothing wrong" He wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumbs. He nudged her across the bed and climbed in. He wrapped his arms around and began to sing "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr" He kissed the top her head, "It's going to be ok" he whispered

* * *

When it was time for Amy to be discharged, she thanked her friends for staying in the uncomfortable waiting room all night, especially Penny. Sheldon thought she would have asked one of them for a ride back, but she told them to leave. "Amy how are we getting home?" Sheldon asked. "I called a taxi. I don't think that I could deal with all the questions they were going to ask." She responded. Sheldon just nodded his head.

As soon as they got into their apartment Amy said she was going to take a shower, leaving Sheldon .by the couch on his phone. After he made a few calls he decided to check on his wife. He opened the door to see her standing in front of the mirror in her underwear, with her hands on her belly. From the reflection he could see the tear that rolled down her cheek. She caught his gaze in the mirror and tried to wipe away the tear. "I was just thinking about what could have been" she said

"It's going to happen someday Amy. We just had a set back but it will happen"

"Did you come to shower?" Amy asked

"That's only part of the reason. I also came to say that I called in sick for the both of us for the rest of the week, and also to ask what you wanted to eat for lunch"

"I'm not really that hungry Sheldon" she said taking out some pjs from the draw.

"Are you sure? Because the last time you ate was over 24 hours"

"I'm sure Sheldon. I find myself craving physical contact, maybe we can cuddle."

When they were both cuddled in bed Sheldon spoke, "maybe we should take a vacation, we still have some money from the Nobel Prize." Amy shook her head no, "Not now. A part of me still wants to be here when Penny and Leonard's son is born, we are his godparents after all"

"Ok. So after their baby is born we take a vacation. Maybe we just need to get away from all this"

Even though it was early, Sheldon felt his eyes getting heavy, he looked down to see Amy had already fallen asleep on his chest, I guess crying all night left her really tired. 'It won't hurt to take a nap' he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Amy woke up an hour with Sheldon's arms wrapped around her, and her stomach grumbling, 'Guess I was hungry' she thought. She looked up to see Sheldon peacefully sleeping, she kissed him softly on his cheek and shuffled out of bed. She grabbed her phone and went out to the living room. She didn't feel like cooking so she ordered a pizza for the both of them, hopefully Sheldon should wake up by time the pizza gets here.

She checked her email to see that President Siebert had messaged her about having a meeting when she returned to work. She was just about to reply when Sheldon came out of the bedroom and sat next to her on the couch. "What are you doing?" he asked

"I just ordered us something to eat, and just checking my email."

"Alright. How do you feel? Are you okay?"

She shrugged, "I guess I'm alright. Like what you said it's just a setback. At least we now know what's wrong with my body."

"Amy" he sighed "none of this is your fault. You have to believe that."

"I know. I just" a knock at the door cut off the rest of her sentence, "Pizza's here" she said

Amy got up and paid the delivery guy. She sat back down and put the pizza on the coffee table. "It's just hard ok. My two best friends got pregnant with no effort, and I thought it would be the same for us but we were trying and didn't even know until I lost it." Sheldon wrapped his arm around her "I know. At the risk of sounding redundant, Its going to be ok, we'll get pass this.

She nodded her head, "I know we will. Now lets eat before the pizza gets cold."

* * *

Soon their short sick leave was up and they returned to work. Sheldon went to his office while Amy went to President Siebert's office for her meeting,

"Good morning Dr. Fowler" he greeted her, "please have a seat"

"Did I do something wrong?" Amy asked

"Oh no. I just wanted to speak to you about a job position. The board and myself were thinking of letting you be an undergrad Biology professor. Our hope is that if we have a highly acclaimed woman in science who also happens to be a Nobel Prize winner, more girls might be interested in STEM programs. You will still maintain the same salary and you can still take part in research projects, -once it doesn't clash with your new teaching schedule."

Amy chewed on her bottom lip, "When will I start?"

"Hopefully by Wednesday, as the fall semester will start today."

"okay. I would do it."

He clapped his hands together, "Excellent. So we have made an office available in the Biology building which I'm sure you're familiar with. That will be all." Amy nodded and left to find Sheldon.

* * *

"So, you'll be teaching a class?" Sheldon asked. Amy nodded. "Good luck the last time I taught a class it was horrendous and those were grad students, I doubt undergrads will be any better."

"Maybe they might be" Amy was cut off by her phone ringing

"Hey Leonard. She what? Ok no problem we would be there soon." She hung up the phone "Penny's water broke while they were taking a walk. They got to the hospital but forgot the bag, so we have to get it and meet them there." She explained to Sheldon while picking up her bag.

* * *

Penny was dilating very quick because by time Sheldon and Amy arrived at the hospital, she was already at 6 cm. A short three hours later Amy and Sheldon got to meet their godson, Luke Wyatt Hofstadter. Amy was the first to hold him, and she couldn't deny how much he looked like Leonard, his already thick eyebrows were already pulled down in confusion. The only feature he had of Penny were his green eyes. Amy couldn't help but wonder what their child could have looked like, if they ever get. Would they look more like her or Sheldon, have her wavy hair or his straight one. She felt tears burning her eyes just thinking about it. She felt like she was about to have a panic attack, she all but threw the baby into Sheldon's arms. "I thought I could do this, but I can't" she said before running out the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Amy didn't even know where she was running to, all she knew was that she couldn't stay in that room. Tears were clouding her vision; she didn't see the person in front of her until she hit them and they both fell to floor

"I'm so sorry" she mumbled

"Amy? Are you alright?" she heard a familiar voice say. She tried to wipe the tears out to see who was talking, and saw the doctor from a few nights ago getting to her feet. She extended her hand to Amy, "Come on. I know somewhere we could talk."

She led Amy to an empty on-call room and locked the door. "I didn't expect to see you here so soon, much less in tears"

"I know. My best friend just had her baby and all of my emotions just resurfaced. I'm not usually like this."

Devyn patted her shoulder, "its ok. Have you talked about your feelings with your husband?" she asked, Amy nodded in response, "Well that's good. Have you guys given any thought as to when you will start trying again?"

"we didn't really talk about that, but I think we would want to start trying soon."

"Okay. When you guys have decided to start trying just remember I can help. My office is upstairs-" She stopped talking as they heard shouting from outside

"Her name is Amy! She had to run right past here! I'm sure you were sitting there all this time how could you not see! What are you doing?! Let go of me!"

Amy turned to Devyn, "I better get out there before he gets kicked out." She slowly came out of the room to see Sheldon trying to take his arm out of a security's grasp.

"Amy!" he shouted when he finally saw her. The security turned to look at her. "Ma'am do you know this gentleman?

She nodded "Yes he's my husband. You can let him go." He mumbled an apology to Sheldon and walked away. Sheldon wrapped his arms around Amy's smaller frame. "Where did you go? You really did scare me, and Leonard and Penny." He pulled back and looked at her from an arm's length, "you were crying. Are you ok? Did something happen? Are you in pain?'

"I'm fine Sheldon. Just a little emotional. I bumped into Devyn and we were just talking" she said while gesturing to the doctor behind here, who offered a small wave. "But I would like to go home if that's ok with you." Sheldon nodded and took her hand and left.

While driving home Amy glanced at Sheldon, "So I was thinking maybe we should start trying again for a baby."

"Are you sure? You don't want to wait awhile."

Amy shook her head, "I'm not getting any younger Sheldon, and maybe if we had some guidance and help in doing this it might help us this time."

Sheldon reached over to squeeze Amy's knee. "If that's what you want. Then we'll do it"

And that's how two weeks later they found themselves in Devyn's office discussing their options

"So" she started, " from the tests that we have run, the only problem seems to be Amy's hormones, which is a fairly easy problem to fix. I will write a prescription for some medication that should help boost and regulate your hormone levels. You just take one every two days and continue trying as normal." She handed Amy the prescription, "Any questions?" They both shook their head no, "Good so if there are any problems or if anything happens then come back and see me"

"Ok. Thanks" Amy said rising from her chair and taking Sheldon's hand

When they got home, she felt Sheldon hug her from behind, "I know its not on the schedule, but I was wondering if you're interested in"

"I'm interested" she said cutting him off, and leading him to the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Three months had passed since Amy and Sheldon began trying again. They didn't try to get their hopes up like the last time and decide to only buy a pregnancy test if Amy missed her period, which didn't happen as yet. Sheldon got pulled into a new research project with Leonard, so for the past two weeks he was at the university most nights.

"Leonard can we go home now" Sheldon whined, "my brain is tired and I just wanna sleep." Leonard looked over at his friend to see slumped over the table half asleep, "Alright let's go home"

"I wonder if Amy is still up." Sheldon said, while pressing the elevator button. "I doubt. Its after 11 and doesn't she have a class to teach tomorrow morning" Leonard responded. They reached their floor and bid each other good night.

Sheldon pushed open his door slowly and was surprised to see the tv still on. He entered the apartment softly to find Amy curled up on the couch. Walking close to her he realized she was fast asleep still in her work clothes, snoring softly with her glasses crooked on her face. He smiled a little and reached for the remote to turn off the tv. "Amy" he whispered while gently nudging her shoulder. The only response he got was her snoring. "Amy, darlin' its time to get up" he said a little louder. She opened her eyes slowly, "What time is it?" she asked

"Just a little bit after 11. Why were you sleeping on the couch? Were you waiting for me?"

"I came home with a headache and decided to relax a little on the couch. I guess I fell asleep." She responded.

"Go get ready for bed. I'll lock up." Sheldon said shooing her off to bed. By the time Sheldon got to the bedroom Amy had passed out on the bed with her dress half off and her glasses on the bedside tab. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself. 'She must have been really tired' Sheldon thought. He pulled off the rest of her dress and tucked her into bed. He took off his clothes and climbed in and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up to Amy's alarm. He rolled over to turn it off to find her still fast asleep. He contemplated letting her sleep in but remembered she had a class at 9. "Amy" he said shaking her. "What" she groggily answered. "Your alarm went off and you have a class this morning. How tired were you?"

"I don't know. I just felt really tired." She said yawning,

"Maybe you're overworking yourself"

"I highly doubt. It was just a long day" she said getting up from bed and going to bathroom to start getting ready.

The next few days were similar, Sheldon would come home to find Amy asleep, with her clothes and glasses on, whether it was by the kitchen island, the dining table, the couch, or the bed. And everyday he got the same explanation she had a long day and came home with a headache.

One Friday night Amy was getting ready to go out with some other professors in the same department.

"Maybe you should stay home Amy. You've been tired all week you could use this night to sleep." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Thank you for being concerned, but I'm fine. I might be home don't wait up. I love you" she said and with that she was out the door. Sheldon tried to stay awake to greet here when she came home, but ended up falling asleep.

* * *

He woke up the next morning to find her side of the bed empty, but it looked like she had been there at some point in time. Just as he was about to call out her name, he heard her vomiting, He jumped off the bed and ran to bathroom, to find Amy's face in the toilet retching. He had to fight off his gag reflex at the sound. "Are you okay Amy?" The only response he got was more vomiting. After a few minutes she was basically just dry heaving. He helped her lean against the wall and flushed the toilet for her.

"Sorry for waking you" she replied weakly

"You don't have to be sorry. Amy what's wrong? You go out one night and I wake up to find you vomiting? Were you drinking?"

She shook her head no, "We went to this new restaurant on Colorado Blvd. I think I just have food poisoning." She closed her eyes and tried to take some deep breaths to calm her churning stomach.

"Wait right here. I'll be back in a second." Sheldon returned with a bottle of ginger ale. "Drink this" he said, "it should help." She barely opened her eyes at his statement, so he helped her to lift the bottle to take a few sips. Drinking the soda left a bitter taste in Amy's mouth. She could feel her stomach roll violently. She retched and moved towards the toilet just in time to empty her stomach once more.


	11. Chapter 11

After vomiting on and off for half an hour, Amy felt like crap and even more exhausted than she did all week. She closed the lid and laid her head on the toilet. 'This was the worst food poisoning of my life' she thought. She could feel Sheldon watching her. She cracked open one eye to look at him, and saw him sitting concerned looking at her. "Do you think you can make it to bed?" he asked

"Yeah. I guess." She slowly rose to her feet. She felt like the room was spinning and reached out for something to hold onto and found Sheldon's hand. She could feel his concerned gaze, "Just felt kinda dizzy. Its fine." She heard Sheldon scoff, "It most certainly is not. Maybe you need a doctor." Amy crawled into bed, "we didn't see a doctor the last time. I don't think I need one now." She answered. Sheldon just sighed in return. She did have a point. He went to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of water; a Gatorade and bowl incase she felt to vomit again. He looked up at Amy to see she had fallen asleep again. He reached up to brush away some of the hair from her face, he didn't think she had a fever, which seemed a little odd, but he didn't think much of it. He crawled into bed to continue sleeping, he did feel tired too.

* * *

When he woke up she was missing from the bed again. He listened to hear if she was in the bathroom, but heard the tv instead. He went out to see her on the couch eating ice cream. "You're not supposed to eat ice cream." He said

"Huh?"

"You're just supposed to drink fluids and eat something simple like toast." Amy just shrugged at his response. "I just had a craving for it. I did eat some toast before though." She said lifting another spoon to her mouth. Sheldon peered into the container "What is on the ice cream?"

"Hot sauce." Came her simple reply. Sheldon looked at her like she had grown two heads "who eats ice cream with hot sauce Amy?" she shrugged again, "It just tasted bland, so I thought I would mix it up."

'This seems wrong' Sheldon thought 'who craves ice cream and hot sauce after vomiting for half the morning. The only people whose digestive system can be all over like that are pregnant women.' He looked at Amy content with her ice cream and tv. It all made sense now the tiredness, headaches, the vomiting and dizziness this morning, and now this weird craving. If only he could get her to take a test.

Amy could feel Sheldon staring at her, but she could care less. She knew the combination was weird but it didn't taste that bad. Just as she was almost finished her ice cream, she felt her stomach churn unpleasantly. She tried to take some deep breaths to see if the feeling would pass, but it didn't it only seemed to make her more nauseous. She put the ice cream on the coffee table and ran to the bathroom just in time to empty her stomach again.

Sheldon was right on her heels "I don't want to say I told you so, but I did tell you that was a weird combination." Sheldon said. She continued to vomit in response. When she seemed to calm down Sheldon spoke again, "I was thinking maybe you should take a pregnancy test."

"I'm not pregnant Sheldon"

"You don't know that. We could go buy one and then we would know for sure."

"I'm not taking a test Sheldon." She snapped. He put his hands up in surrender, "Fine. Let's just get you to be then."

"the rest of the weekend was pretty much the same with Amy vomiting almost everything she ate, but yet she was still convinced it was food poisoning and refused to take a test.

Amy had a meeting early Monday morning so she left Sheldon home. She decided to forgo breakfast because she felt queasy still and couldn't risk having to leave the meeting to vomit. 'Maybe this is more than food poisoning' she thought.

After the meeting was finished, she stood up from the chair and felt like the room was spinning. She could hear someone calling her name but the voice seemed so far away. She felt herself falling as her vision slowly went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Sheldon and Leonard were in the lab working on their project, when Sheldon sighed for the third consecutive time that morning.

"What's wrong Sheldon?" Leonard asked annoyed

"Amy was sick this weekend and I'm just worried about her. She had a meeting early this morning so I didn't get a chance to ask how she was doing."

Leonard's face soften "So why don't you just ask her how she's doing now."

"She would just say the same thing again. 'I'm fine Sheldon, its just food poisoning'" he said imitating Amy

"She had food poisoning all weekend? Maybe you should turn on your phone and call her."

"If I turn on the phone then I would get distracted and lose my train of thought Leonard."

"Sheldon your wife is sick. I think that makes it okay for two minutes."

Sheldon turned on his phone and saw four missed calls from Caltech's biology department and three voicemails. That's odd. He listened to each of the voicemails and Leonard saw his already pale face getting whiter after he one.

"We have to go Leonard. Amy's in the hospital" Sheldon said running out of the lab with Leonard struggling to keep up

"Did they say what was wrong"

"No all they said was she fainted after the meeting and wasn't responsive so they called an ambulance."

"I'm sure its going to be fine buddy"

Sheldon looked at Leonard with wide panicked eyes "You don't know that. She was vomiting all weekend and said she was dizzy a couple times. And I let her go to work and now she faints. Something could be wrong Leonard."

"I know, but you need to calm down Sheldon. If you go in stressed than everyone else will be stressed even more and that's not good for Amy right now. Look were at the hospital, just go in calmly and ask-" Leonard didn't finish his sentence cause Sheldon already bolted out of the car towards the entrance.

"I'm looking for a patient, Amy Fowler-Cooper" Sheldon told the receptionist

"And what is the nature of your relationship with the patient " she said without looking up at the computer

"I'm her husband" Sheldon stressed.

"She is in room 314. If you go straight and take your first left. It's the second door on your right." Sheldon just nodded and ran in the direction.

He stopped outside the door and looked in through the glass on the door. She looked so pale just lying on the bed. He tried to push open the door softly but it squeaked and she opened her eyes

"Sheldon? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that. What happened Amy? I told you this was more than food poisoning."

"I'm fine Sheldon"

"People do not just faint when they're fine Amy!" he said raising his voice. He saw her eyes widen "I'm sorry for shouting, but do you know how scary it is to hear that my wife was taken to the ER for an unknown reason."

"I'm sorry Sheldon" Amy started to cry " I don't know what's wrong with me. I thought it was just food poisoning, but I don't even know anymore."

"I know. Maybe we might get some answers today"

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. The door opened and the same doctor from all those times walked in. "Mr and Mrs Cooper we meet again" she smiled.

"I don't mean to be rude, but shouldn't an ER doctor be seeing my wife. I thought you worked on the OB/GYN floor."

"This is and OB case so I was brought down"

"An OB case? I don't think that's correct" Amy said confused

The doctor flipped through the charts in her hand, "Yes its correct. According to the blood work you're pregnant."

"How? I mean what" Amy asked "I didn't miss a period and I don't have any symptoms that-" Amy trailed off thinking about this past week. The tiredness, headaches and that ice cream and hot sauce. "Oh my God. I'm pregnant"

The doctor smiled. "I'm not too sure how you didn't notice though, because your hCG levels are that of a woman in her 8th week"

"8?" Sheldon asked

"That was my same question. So I'm going to do a quick ultrasound, so we could see what's going on." She said bringing the equipment over. Amy reached over and gripped Sheldon's hand tight as the gel was squirted on her stomach.

Devyn broke the silence by saying "Oh I see the problem now."

"What problem?" Sheldon asked scared

"Sorry. Wrong use of words.' She turned the screen to face them, "you're only about 5 weeks along, but if you look right here you can see one embryo sac and if you look a little over to your left you can see another embryo sac. Congratulations you're having twins."

"T-t-twins" Sheldon stammered

"Yes Mr. Cooper. They appear to be fraternal because they have two separate sacs."

"But why did I only now start having symptoms?" Amy asked

"Well its different for every woman, and you probably mistook some of your symptoms as signs of stress. Now Amy because of your age and the fact that its twins, I'm classifying this as a high-risk pregnancy. That's not to scare you I just want to see you more often to make sure everything is going according to plan. Do you guys have any questions?" Amy and Sheldon shook their head, "Okay, well check the nurse's station for when your next appointment is and congratulations again" she said leaving the room.

Amy took some paper towels Sheldon offered and wiped her stomach clean of the gel.

"There's a baby in there" Sheldon whispered while pointing at her still flat stomach

"Babies Sheldon"

There're babies in there" he said as he placed his hand on her stomach. She placed her hand over his, "I know. Can you believe it?"

Sheldon turned away and gasped" You're right. What if I'm dreaming"

"Do you want me to call Leonard to slap you?"

"No that's ok. I believe" he said kissing her softly on the lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Sheldon helped Amy hop off the hospital bed and get redressed in her clothes. "Do you feel like going back to work or heading home?" Sheldon asked.

"We may have to stop at work to get my car but I think I would like to go home. " she answered. They walked hand in hand towards the nurse's station to get their next appointment date, which was scheduled for the next three weeks. They also received a prescription for prenatal vitamins. When they got out to the waiting room, they saw Leonard sitting in a chair, bouncing his leg nervously. When he saw them, he ran up to them with a sea of questions, "Where were you guys? What happened? Why didn't you text me Sheldon? I was out here worried sick. Amy are you ok? Do you still have food poisoning? Why are you two smiling like crazy people?" he finished with his eyebrows knitted together.

"I'm pregnant with twins" Amy simply said

"Oh my gosh. Congratulations you guys. So the food poisoning was actually morning sickness. The gang is going to love this."

"I know" Amy said, "Do you mind taking us back to the university I need to get my car so we can go home."

"Yeah, no problem. " he said leading them to where he had parked the car

On the way to the university Amy's stomach grumbled, "Can we stop for something to eat. I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast."

"Where do you wanna go?" Leonard asked

"Donuts" Amt said. Sheldon turned to look at her, "you can't eat donuts for breakfast Amy. Its not healthy for you or the babies." Tears welled up in Amy's eyes, "I just wanted a donut" she cried. Sheldon ran a hand down his face and sighed, "Leonard do you mind going to a donut shop?"

"Already ahead of you," he responded pulling into a parking lot, "I learned this from Penny's pregnancy if she's craving it, just let her have it."

Amy smiled gleefully and hopped out the car, "I'll be right back" she said shutting the door.

Sheldon sat dumbfounded, "H-how is she smiling she was literally crying two seconds ago."

Leonard shrugged, "Hormones, and I wish you good luck cause she has twins, so it gonna be all over the place."

Amy came back to car with a large box in one hand and a brown paper bag in the other. Sheldon opened the door for her and asked, "I thought you want **a** donut"

"I couldn't make up my mind, so I just bought a few." She said opening the box and taking out one.

Amy continued to eat her donuts on the way to the university. By the time they got there she had eaten half the box. They thanked Leonard and entered her car, with Sheldon in the passenger seat holding her donuts, so she could eat while driving. 'At least she's not vomiting' Sheldon thought as Amy ate what seemed like her 9th donut.

* * *

As soon as they exited the elevator on their floor, Penny came bursting out of 4A with Luke in her arms. "Leonard said you're pregnant with twins. Is it true?" Amy nodded, Penny wrapped her best friend in a hug, careful not to smother Luke, "Congrats you guys. This is so exciting." Amy tried and failed to cover up her yawn, "you should go to bed Ames, we could talk about this later." Penny said walking into her apartment. Sheldon ushered Amy into their own, "lets get you to bed." he said.

Amy woke up from her nap two hours later, to see Sheldon scribbling in a notebook. "What are you doing?" she asked

"Just making a list of things you need and things we have to change." He answered absentmindedly. Amy glanced in the book and saw that the list took up two pages, "Sheldon we don't need to do all of those things now."

"But we do Amy. You're pregnant now and some of these things we should have been doing before, like you taking vitamins and minerals and exercising regularly. And we also have to change a lot of the stuff we eat. I already emptied the fridge and cabinets of foods you can't eat." Sheldon said while continuing to write new things in the notebook. Amy put her hand on top of his, "Sheldon, lets just take things slow okay. No need to get stressed."

"But Amy what if-"

"Its going to be fine" she cut him off. She kissed him softly, "lets go make lunch. I'm feeling for spaghetti."

"With little pieces of hotdog?" Sheldon asked. Amy smiled, "Is there any other way to eat it."


	14. Chapter 14

Amy and Sheldon were supposed to meet the gang over at 4A to tell them the good news. But Amy seemed to have forgotten as she was currently snoozing away in the bedroom. Sheldon was torn; on one they were supposed to be there at 7 and it was already 6:45, and on the other hand Amy seemed so tired as of recent, and he knew she need her rest. He let out a groan of frustration and that seemed to wake her up.

"Sheldon? What time is it?" she asked

"Almost 7, and we have to be there by 7."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Amy asked coming out of bed. As soon as she stood up, she felt the room spin a little and swayed on the spot. Sheldon rushed over to help her sit back on the bed. "I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." Sheldon opened his mouth to respond but quickly shut it. He would just have to keep a close eye on her tonight.

When they finally entered the apartment, everyone was already there.

"We almost sent out a search party" Penny joked, "What took you guys so long?"

"It was my fault." Amy said, "I was taking a nap" Sheldon and Amy took their seats on the couch.

"Congratulations Amy" Bernadette squeaked, "How do you feel?"

"Happy, kinda tired but mostly happy." Amy said

"If you guys need any advice you could always ask us." Howard said

"Hey! What about us?" Leonard asked. The two began arguing about who would have better advice, as Sheldon handed Amy her Thai food. Amy opened it and immediately felt nauseous, she tried to fight it off because she knew that she had to eat something. She tentatively lifted a forkful to her mouth. As soon as she swallowed, she realized that was a bad decision as she felt it coming back up at an alarming rate. She threw the food on the coffee table and ran down the hall to the bathroom.

Leonard winced at the sounds of her retching. "I'll go check on her" Penny offered, but Sheldon was already standing, " I got it" he said, walking towards the bathroom. He opened the door to see her slumped against the toilet bowl, with tears streaming down her face. Sheldon put down lid and flushed the toilet. He sat down on the floor next to her, a small part of his brain was screaming about all the germs, but a bigger part was telling him that she needed comfort. He gently pulled her into his lap. "Why are you crying?"

"I just want to eat and not feel nauseous. How am I suppose to be healthy if I can't even eat?"

"You can eat. There are just certain foods that make you feel worse than others, we just have to figure out what those are." He said. She nuzzled into his chest in response, "Are you ready to go back out." She shook her head, "Can we go home?"

"Sure." He said helping her to her feet

Everybody in the living room heard the bathroom door open and turned their heads to see a weak Amy clinging to Sheldon.

"We're going to go home now." Sheldon said.

"Alright buddy. Feel better Amy" Leonard said as the two left the apartment.

*6 weeks later*

"Sheldon!" Amy called from the bedroom, "Can you come help me?!" He went into the bedroom to see Amy with her dress stilled unzipped. "I thought you were ready. Don't we have to be at your mother's soon."

"Yes, I know. Just help me zip this up." Sheldon pulled up the zip but it stopped midway and refused to budge after that, " can you maybe suck in a little" Sheldon asked. "I am" she sighed. "Well maybe you could try a different dress" he offered. Amy had stepped out of the dress and threw it across the room, "this is like the 5th dress I tried on" she huffed. It was only then Sheldon noticed the pile of clothes in the corner.

"I'm too fat for all of them." She said sitting on the bed. "Amy, you're not fat. You're pregnant"

"Yes I know" Amy cut him off, "but I still can't fit in any of my clothes today. They were a little tight these past few days, but now the zip won't even go up." Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she finished. She wen to stand in front of the mirror, "I mean look at me. I don't even look pregnant. Just extremely bloated." She said putting her hands on her belly, "one month I can't eat with throwing up, and the next I look like I ate everything in sight."

"I'm sure we can find something for you to wear." Sheldon said. He went to look in the closet, "don't you still have that skirt you used to wear when you have PMS?"

"yea" she said wiping her tears.

He found the skirt and a blouse from the closet, and gave it to her "here try this on." The skirt fit with only a little difficulty, but when she tried on the blouse, it wouldn't even come together to button. She let out a groan of frustration, "I'm not going" she said crawling into bed, "if my mother asks tell her I'm too fat to fit in anything."

"Amy you have to go. We could find something for you to wear." He started looking through the drawers, "What if you wear one of my shirts with the skirt." He said, giving her his green lantern t-shirt. Amy sat up and tried it on. "See it fits" Sheldon said, " and it doesn't even make you look that fa- pregnant, I meant to say pregnant." He said

"nice save. I guess it could work for today" she said "let's go."

Sheldon wished he could honestly say that was the first and last time that Amy wore his tshirts during her pregnancy.


	15. Chapter 15

" Why couldn't we have just called them and told them about the pregnancy like what we did with my mother?" Sheldon asked

Amy glanced in his direction, "well they live closer and we have not been to Sunday night dinner in over 3 months"

"I was thinking of getting my driver's license back." Sheldon said, "I don't want you driving in your condition."

"That's sweet Sheldon, but I think I can manage for the time being" She said turning into her parent's driveway

They knocked on the door. Amy's mother opened ther door and wrapped Amy in a hug, "I feel like I haven't seen you in a year"

"I miss you too mom."

Mrs. Fowler stepped back and looked at Amy, "you've gained some weight Amy and since when do you wear comic book shirts." Amy shrugged, "just wanted to wear something different. Where's daddy."

"In the kitchen" Mrs. Fowler replied. Amy walked off in search of her father with Sheldon following her.

They sat down on the table for dinner, Amy started eating her mom's green bean casserole, when she felt her stomach churn, "mom" she choked out, "did you put milk in this?"

"You know I always do Amy. What's wrong?"

Amy and Sheldon stared at each other with wide eyes, during their experiment of what foods Amy couldn't eat, milk or anything containing milk was at the top of the 'Do Not Eat' list, soy milk was fine but regular milk was just awful. "Excuse me" Amy squeaked out before running to the bathroom.

Everyone in the dining room could hear Amy vomiting. Just as Sheldon was about to follow her Mrs Fowler spoke, "What's wrong with Amy? Is she sick?"

Amy could hear her mom interrogating Sheldon, but she was in no position to help. After a couple minutes when there was nothing left in her system to come up. She flushed the toilet and sat on the closed lid trying to gain her composure. She heard a soft knock on the door and saw it being pushed open

'Hey pumpkin" her father greeted her, "I brought you some water" She gratefully took the bottle, "thanks daddy."

"So how far along are you?" he asked and Amy almost choked on her water.

"How did you know?"

"Well your outfit choice for one I don't think I have ever seen you in a t-shirt unless it was to sleep. And secondly your mom is not that bad of a cook and you distinctively tasted milk in something that way more ingredients, and your mom had the same aversion to milk when she was expecting you"

"I'm about 11 weeks. We're having twins."

"Congrats pumpkin. I know you would be a great mom. Is that why you wanted to come over tonight?" he asked. Amy nodded, "but that plan backfired on me. We better get out there before she loses her mind." On the way out they both heard Sheldon shout, "Why are you yelling at me?! I thought it tasted fine!"

Amy decided to intervene before Sheldon exploded, "Mom I'm not sick. I'm pregnant." She pulled at the sides of her shirt so her stomach could be more visible.

"How far along are you?"

"About 11 weeks"

"Only 11? You seem further along than that." Mrs Fowler said

"Well its twins, so she would seem bigger than she really is" Sheldon interjected

Amy mother wrapped her in a hug, "Oh Amy, this is wonderful news."

They stayed at the Fowlers for another hour before Amy started yawning, "We should get going" Sheldon said. There was a final round of hugs before they were finally outside. "Well that went different than we thought" Sheldon said. All Amy responded with was a tired smile, "Amy maybe I should drive, you look extremely tired."

"I'm fine Sheldon, and plus you don't have your license."

"That's the least of my worries. Your health and safety come first. I promise I would be careful."

Amy was too tired to even fight, she just handed him the keys and got in on the passenger side. After Sheldon fidgeted with the mirror for ten minutes they were finally on the road. During the drive Sheldon noticed that Amy had gone quiet, at the next red light he looked over and saw her asleep, with her head resting against the window, and an arm protectively around her belly. Sheldon smiled, 'And she thought she was fine to drive home' he thought.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: The last season never celebrated any holidays, so I'm not too sure what month in the show the finale happened in; so, I'm going to make up my own.**

Sheldon woke up to his own internal alarm. Despite being 6:30 outside still seemed dark because it was almost Christmas. Sheldon sighed, he had no idea what to get his wife for Christmas or even her birthday. He heard a soft snore and turned his see his wife had turned onto her back. Her pajama shirt, well rather his shirt, had ridden up in her sleep exposing a small part of her growing stomach. At 16 weeks she 'finally looked pregnant' as she put it. But with that also came small stretch marks at her sides which he's not too sure she noticed it yet and he wasn't going to be the one to tell her. He rubbed his hands together to make them warm and placed it on her stomach, he knew he wouldn't feel any movement, but that didn't stop him from trying every day. He pushed up her shirt some more and shimmied down until he was eye level with her belly.

"Hey" he whispered, "I know you guys probably can't hear me because hearing doesn't develop until 18 weeks, but I'm sure you guys are advanced just like me and mommy. You have about 20- 24 more weeks before you come and then we have a lot of movies to watch, mommy thinks you will be too young for Star Wars, but that movie has no age limit. I'm not going to lie if someone told me ten years ago this is what I would be doing instead of watching Doctor Who I probably would have laughed in their face, but now, I can't imagine any other way. I promise to protect you even though a lot of things scare me, I hope you don't develop some of those fears, but I will always support you guys, even if you become geologists." He shuddered at the thought. He felt a hand run through his hair and looked up to meet Amy's tear-stricken face. He quickly crawled up to meet her, "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you ok?"

S he nodded while trying to wipe the tears, "Just hormones. What you were saying was really beautiful." Sheldon visibly relaxed at her explanation. "Did I wake you?" he asked

"No. I have to pee" she said crawling out of bed. From inside the bathroom he heard Amy gasp. "Amy what's wrong?" he asked, trying to open the door only to find it locked. "I have stretch marks" she wailed. He rested his head on the door, "Amy darlin' open the door. I know about the stretch marks, I don't care, it just means that the babies are growing." He heard the soft click of the lock and saw Amy face, "What do you mean you know about the stretch marks?"

"Ummm nothing. Nothing at all."

"Yeah yeah. What time is our appointment today?" she asked

"Its at 9, so we have to hurry."

"Hurry? Its 2 ½ hours away"

"Yes I know. But as of late, you take longer to get ready." He huffed. Amy glared at him "Get out" she said pointing at the door, "Go get dressed in the living room."

Sheldon knew better than to fight as he was the one who got her mad in the first place, so he took his clothes and left the bedroom, as soon as he heard the bathroom door clothes he went back in to lie on the bed. 40 minutes later he heard Amy groan from the bathroom, "Amy?" he called out

"It doesn't fit."

"What doesn't fit Amy?"

She came out of the bathroom, "Nothing fits. My skirt won't zip anymore and my bra feels like it squeezing the life out of me." She said lying down next to him on the bed.

"I thought the skirt was fine, even up to a few days ago it was fitting you"

"Well it can't fit anymore. Its like I grew overnight."

Sheldon turned to look at her. Now that she said it she did look bigger than she was yesterday, "I'm sure we can find something for you to wear."

"I'm not going" she huffed while turning to cuddle her pillow, "Just go in my place and tell her everything looks the same way it did 4 weeks ago except I gained like 10 pounds."

"Amy I cant go alone." He started digging through the closet, "what if you wear sweat pants, and then after the appointment we could go buy bigger clothes." He handed her the pants, "please, just try it on for me."

She grabbed the pants, "Fine. But I want fries and you say nothing if I decide to dip them in my slushee."

Amy got up and continued to get ready. By the time they were ready to leave it was already 8:40. On the way out they ran into Penny carrying her laundry downstairs. She turned to look at the couple, "Wow Ames you grew. Were you that big the last time I saw you?"

Tears welled up in Amy's green eyes, "I told you" she said running back into the apartment.

Sheldon glared at Penny, "thanks Penny" he said sarcastically running after his wife to try to coax her out.


	17. Chapter 17

After 15 minutes of coaxing and Sheldon promising to buy her fries, they were finally leaving home. They arrived to the appointment 20 minutes late, but Sheldon had already called the doctor to inform her and warned her to say nothing about Amy's size.

* * *

Sheldon help Amy climb on the exam bed in the hospital. "Sheldon?" she asked, "Do you think I look that big?"

Sheldon's eye started to twitch and he turned so she wouldn't see; he wasn't the best liar and she would see through any lie he gave. "Well" he started, "for a woman expecting twins I don't think you look that big."

She seemed satisfied with that answer and Sheldon breathed a sigh of relief, at that moment Devyn walked in.

"So how are you feeling Amy?" she said sitting on a stool, "Any pain or soreness?"

Amy shifted on the bed, "My lower back has been sore this past week. "

"Do you mind sitting up so I could feel?" she asked. Sheldon helped Amy up, "Why didn't you tell me Amy?" he asked

"Because it was no big deal. Its fine." At that same time the doctor touched a certain part of her back, and Amy couldn't help but wince. "But you're in pain." he pointed out.

"Everything looks fine. Your back muscles are just adjusting to carrying more weight than usual. Lets take a look at your babies now."

* * *

"Look at them" Amy said for what seemed the 10th time, "You could even see their hands." She said climbing into the passenger seat. True to his word, Sheldon got his driver's license back, he didn't want Amy driving. "Can we stop for fries before we go the mall? I'm kinda hungry now." Amy said

With Amy, happily munching on her fries, Sheldon was still trying to figure out what to get for her birthday, maybe he could find something at the mall. The mall was still fairly empty as it was early morning and they found a parking spot rather fast. "Do you have a particular store you want to go to?"

"Anywhere that sells maternity clothes"

While walking towards a clothing store, they passed another store with baby furniture on display, "We need to by two of those soon" Amy said pointing to the crib in the display. Sheldon glanced at the crib, 'Where are we going to put it' he thought 'Our apartment is way to small to hold one of those, much less two. We really need to find a bigger place.' A light bulb went off in Sheldon's head, He finally knew what to get for her birthday and Christmas. After 2 hours shopping for clothes Amy was finally ready to leave.

On the way home she yawned several times so Sheldon urged her to take a nap. "I don't wanna take one so early." She pouted.

"Amy you're practically falling asleep. How about if I come in and cuddle with you." He offered. He laughed as Amy practically ran to the bedroom. He went in and climbed in next to her and after 5 minutes she was fast asleep. He slipped out of bed and left the apartment. He crossed the hallway and knocked on 4A door

_Knock knock knock_ "Leonard"

_Knock knock knock_ "Leonard"

_Knock knock knock_ "Leonard"

Leonard opened the door, "What's up buddy?"

Sheldon looked around to make sure his apartment door was still closed, "I need your help with a surprise for Amy. Can I come in?"

Amy woke up an hour later to find the bed empty. She called out his name, when she got no answer she came out of bed. He was nowhere in sight. 'Maybe he's across the hall' she thought. She pushed on her friend's door and saw Penny sitting on the couch feeding Luke. "Oh hey Ames." She greeted

"Hey. Is Sheldon here?"

"He was, but he and Leonard went to run an errand."

"What kind of errand?"

"Maybe something sciencey or nerdy. You know our husbands" Penny said laughing nervously.

Amy squinted her eyes looking at Penny, "Oookay. If you say so. I guess I will hang out here till they come back."

"Sure. Here take Luke for a second." Penny said handing over her son, and walking to the kitchen. She looked at Amy playing with Luke. 'Oh Amy you lucky lucky girl' she thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Almost three hours later Sheldon and Leonard were finally back at the apartment building. "I can't believe you found one so quick." Leonard said

"I had put some thought into this beforehand and I did not find one, I just simply narrowed it down to the top three. Now comes the hard part, trying to pick which one is the best." Sheldon said pressing the elevator button

"Remember not a word of this to Amy" he warned Leonard, "make sure to remind your wife. She has a tendency to blab."

"Yes I know. How do you plan to keep it from here, you can't lie to save your life."

Sheldon shrugged, "I would change the topic. Hopefully that would get me through the next couple of days until her birthday."

When they opened the apartment door they saw both women on the couch in tears. Sheldon ran to his wife, "Amy what's wrong? He said placing a hand on her stomach, "We were watching over the last Avengers movie." Penny answered for her, "Tony's funeral gets me every time." She said wiping her eyes. Both Leonard and Sheldon relaxed, "Where were you guys?" Amy asked.

"Comic book store" Sheldon said the same time as Leonard said, "the university." Amy raised an eyebrow, "We went to the university and then the comic book store." Sheldon clarified. "On a Saturday?" Amy asked.

"Yes. But I got you a burger, with all your special stuff in there."

"Even the jelly?"

"I'm going to put it now." He said kissing her on the cheek. "Nice save" Leonard whispered to him as he passed by. They all sat down to eat and watch another movie. After the movie Amy started yawning, "I think I'm going to go take another nap" she said getting up from the couch, "Alright. Bye guys." Penny waved. As soon as the door closed, she turned to Leonard, "Did you guys find anything?"

"Yea he narrowed it down to three."

"This is so exciting" she squealed.

* * *

"Did you guys get anything done at the university?" Amy asked

"Oh yes. But I don't want to stress you with that when you're clearly tired."

"Okay. I don't even know why I'm so tired. All I did was sit around since my last nap"

Sheldon just shrugged and got into bed to hold her as she fell asleep.

* * *

Over the course of the next two weeks everyone was acting strange around Amy. Sheldon was being secretive, and was constantly at 4A. One time she went to eat lunch with the guys and she could see them talking with Sheldon showing them something on his phone, but as soon as Raj saw her approaching the whole table got quiet. Whenever she tried to talk to Penny or Bernadette about it, they just gave lame excuses and nervous laughs. Raj even reverted back to his selective mutism when she was in the room. She could to any of friends about it because they were all acting crazy, which in turn made her more skeptical.

One evening they were getting ready to go to 4A for dinner. She stepped in the bathroom for two minutes and when she came out Sheldon was gone. 'Probably already over there whispering' she thought. She locked her apartment and crossed the hall. She could hear talking coming from the apartment. She tried to press her ear against the door to see if she could hear better but it just sounded muffled. She sighed and pushed open the door and as usual, for the past two weeks, the conversation suddenly stopped.

"What the hell is going on?!" she yelled. She really didn't mean to question it but she just couldn't help it, this was all driving her mad.

"What do you mean Amy?" Bernadette asked

"I mean all the whispering, and secret meetings, and everyone shutting up when I'm in the room. Raj hasn't even spoken to me in the past two weeks and its all driving me mad. So I'll ask again, what is going on?"

Everyone just shifted their feet. Raj opened his mouth but quickly closed it. Howard suddenly found something very interesting on his shoe as wouldn't stop staring down, while his wife seemed to find something in the ceiling. Penny excused herself to check on Luke. While Leonard and Sheldon just stared at each other.

"So is no one going to tell me?" she asked. She waited for two minutes and there was still silence. "Fine have your secret meeting. I'm leaving" she said turning to open the door.

"Wait Amy don't go" Sheldon pleaded, "The truth is….


	19. Chapter 19

"The truth is. You know it would be better to show you." Sheldon said. At that time Penny came out with Luke, "But Sheldon you can't. Its not ready yet." She argued. Sheldon waved his hand, "Its fine. It was 2 days away anyway."

"What is two days away?" Amy asked

"Your birthday" everyone chorused

"Oh. You guys were planning a surprise for me?"

"Sort of. Come on, we'll show you" Sheldon said grabbing her hand. Raj pick up the food, while Leonard grabbed Luke's car seat as they headed to the elevator.

"Where are we going Sheldon?" Amy asked in the car. "It's a surprise." He responded reaching over to squeeze her leg.

He glanced at Amy to see her chewing her bottom lib in nervousness, her hand on her belly with her thumb stroking. "Don't be nervous." He said turning into a street. "Look, we're here." He said parking in front of a house. "Where is here?" she asked looking at the house. It was beautiful. The exterior was brick with small portions had brown paint. She looked up and saw that a room upstairs had a bay window, she always wanted one of those. There was a porch that led to a black door with stained glass in it.

"Sheldon? Whose house is this?" she asked as he led the to the front door.

"Yours." He simply said fishing a key out of his pocket

"M-mine?" she stuttered

"Well its ours, but I bought it for you."

"Wha- When? How?" she couldn't even form a proper sentence.

"Surprise Ames" Penny said

"You all knew?"

"Well yeah. We helped him chose the best one." Howard said. "That's why we made Raj shut up. He can't keep a secret." Leonard pointed out, with Raj nodding, "But I can finally talk now. We're going to have so much fun decorating" he said hugging her. Amy looked at all of them with tears in her eyes. "You guys did this for me? I'm sorry I ever doubted you guys. I just-I didn't know. I love you guys so much." She said pulling them into a group hug.

"Let's go inside Amy." Sheldon said opening the door.

The inside was just as nice as the outside, with a wide hallway, leading off to various rooms, a curved staircase in the corner leading upstairs. The kitchen was huge with an island and blue cabinets. A chandelier hung over what she supposed was to be the dining room.

"Do you like it?" Sheldon asked nervously

"Do I like it? I love it Sheldon" she said throwing her arms around him.

He breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm glad. Now let's go eat, I'm sure you're hungry."

They all sat on the only piece of furniture, a grey L-shaped couch, and shared out the food. They stayed for two hours before Luke started fussing in his car seat, and everyone decided to call it a night.

"I can't believe we have a house" Amy said after everyone left, "When did you even start thinking about this?"

"I thought about it for a while but when we were in the mall and you said we needed cribs I put my plan into motion."

"I'm surprised you bought a couch. I thought you might have wanted your spot to be near you."

"Oh it is. There's an extra room. I can put it in there with my comic books and action figures." Sheldon made sure the doors were locked and led Amy upstairs. "There is only one other item of furniture here." He said pushing open a door to reveal a huge room, with an ensuite bathroom, and a bay window, and right in the center there was a king sized bed. He turned around to face her, "If you're not too tired, Penny told me that there's a tradition to 'christen' your new house. So I was wondering if you're interested-"

"I'm interested" she said kissing him deeply.

**A/N: Congrats to oliya who guessed correctly.**


	20. Chapter 20

Amy woke up the next morning to Sheldon stroking her stomach. She shifted in his arms to face him.

"Morning sleepyhead." He said

"What time is it?"

"Just a little after nine. I was letting you sleep in, we went to sleep really late."

Amy smiled and kissed his cheek. "So what are we doing today?"

"I was thinking maybe we could buy some things for the house, furniture, groceries, simple stuff. I already called Leonard to ask him to bring some clean clothes and food for us."

Amy nodded and snuggled into the pillow some more. Sheldon watched as she stretched and arched her back trying to get into a comfortable position, "What's wrong Amy? And don't say its fine."

"Its nothing really. My back just feels kinda sore." She said reaching behind her to rub it.

"Well I could give you a massage," Sheldon offered

Really? That would be nice. Although I feel like a massage is what got us in this situation," she laughed

Sheldon blushed, "Turn on your side so I can give you a massage."

* * *

Leonard pulled up in his friend's driveway, he couldn't believe Sheldon of all people had a house before him. Sheldon told him the front door would be unlocked so he just walked inside. He placed their breakfast on the kitchen island. He didn't see Sheldon anywhere downstairs, 'maybe Amy woke up and called him' Leonard thought. While walking upstairs, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He fished it out and looked at the text Penny had sent while absentmindedly walking into Sheldon and Amy's room. He heard a groan and a gasp and looked up to see Amy blushing a deep red, with Sheldon trying to cover their naked bodies. Leonard lowered his eyes, "Oh God guys. I'm sorry. I thought you were sleeping Amy. I didn't mean to catch you in that position." He rambled, "I would just leave the clothes downstairs" he said hurrying out of the house. He jumped in the car and slammed the door. He took out his phone and called Penny, "You would not believe what I just walked in on."

* * *

Two weeks later all the boxes from 4B had been packed and the guys were helping them move it into the new house. Well Sheldon was mostly passing orders, but nobody expected anything different. The girls were sitting on the couch with the kids.

"So Amy, what was Christmas like in the new house?" Bernadette asked

"It was simple and quiet. We just exchanged gifts and ate."

"What did you get Sheldon?" Penny asked

"I got my hands on one of the last few comic books that Stan Lee signed before he died" She said pointing to the book in a picture frame on the wall, "The only thing he didn't do was faint when I gave him."

"Oh wow. How much did that cost?" Bernadette asked

"Way too much than a book should be."

"What did he get you?"

"This necklace" she said pulling it up from her shirt, " it has my birthstone and the babies' birthstone on it."

"Awwww, that's so sweet" Penny and Bernadette gushed

"Yea it is" she said rubbing her 20 week belly. It had grown considerably since the last two weeks, to the point where even some of Sheldon's shirts still showed a small portion of skin.

"So how are you feeling?" Bernadette asked

"I'm not that tired anymore, which is good. But does the back pain ever go away?" Amy asked, while slightly arching her back

"No it does not" Penny said, "not until they come out" she continued while bouncing Luke on her knees

"I really never had" Bernadette said, "Do you guys know the sex of the babies?"

Amy shook her head, "Not yet. We have an appointment later today to see if we can find out."

Suddenly they heard several thumps followed by groaning.

The girls all rushed to the hallway to see Raj and Leonard sprawled on the floor with pieces of cardboard next to them.

"What are you lunatics doing?!" Bernadette yelled

Leonard groaned, "we had finished unpacking, and Raj said the fastest way to get down the stairs would be sliding down, I told him it wasn't possible without cardboard. So we had a little experiment to see who was right."

"How stupid are you?" Penny said while slapping Leonard, "Oww, that hurts." He whined

Sheldon and Howard appeared at the top of the stairs, "Don't worry we're not that stupid" he said pointing to himself and Howard.

"Thank God we decided to go after them and not before" Howard whispered

"Come on, Lets get you home" Penny said lifting Leonard off the ground

"We should go too" Howard said lifting Raj off the floor.

After the gang left Amy turned to Sheldon, "we should get going too, we have that appoint soon."

"I remember Amy."

"I'm going to change" Amy said "I can't wear this out in public" she said tugging at one of the small shirts.

"When we find out the sex can we start buying clothes today?" Sheldon asked as they were waiting for the doctor

"Yea I guess."

"Good, because I saw these superhero onesies and I want to know which ones to buy"

Amy just shook her head and laughed. At that time Devyn walked in, "Hey guys" she greeted. "So Amy" she said setting up the ultrasound equipment, "based on the measurements the nurse took before, you are measuring at seven months for a singleton pregnancy, even though five months."

"What?! I'm not that big" Amy said

"It's not that uncommon, for multiple pregnancies, but I'm just going to see if you excess fluid or just some really big babies."

Amy squeezed Sheldon's hand, "It's going to be fine. " he whispered in her ear.

"Okay. I guess these babies inherited their father's height. Most babies at this stage are 6.5 inches and about 10 ounces," she turned the screen to them, "but if we look at Baby A, he's about 13 ounces and 7.5 inches."

"Did you say he?" Sheldon asked

"Yes. Baby A is a healthy little boy. Let's check Baby B."

"We have a son," Sheldon whispered

"So Baby B is slightly shorter but weighs about 14.5 ounces. Its in a weird position, so I can't really see, what the sex is, but overall healthy. I see some extra fluid so that in combination with size of the babies' accounts for your size Amy. We could either wait a few minutes to see if Baby B turns or we could wait until your next appointment to see."

Amy looked at Sheldon for conformation, "We're going to wait until the next one. But thank you."

"Alright. You could get your copies of the scan at the nurse's station" she said leaving the room.

"I thought we were going to wait a few minutes" Sheldon said, Amy sighed "does it matter? We're still coming her in about four weeks anyway, why lie down and wait?" Amy said sitting up with difficulty until Sheldon rushed to help her. "Your mom said to send her a picture of the scan. " Amy said, "she said she has to knit a blanket, something about a Cooper family tradition."

"I'll do it when we get home. Do you want anything to eat?"

"A burger, some fries and maybe a couple donuts." Amy said rubbing her stomach

"Your wish is my command" Sheldon said in a fake English accent making Amy giggle.


	21. Chapter 21

"Amy, I thought you were almost finish" Sheldon said walking into her lab four weeks later, "We have to the appointment today. Did you forget?"

"No I didn't. I just wanted to finish this up before I leave." She said rolling her shoulders back. Sheldon bit his lip at her actions, every time he told her to take a break, she either got really mad or really sad, but it always ended with her saying this is what she loves, so he learned to be quiet. "Alright I'm finish" she said turning in her chair, "Can you help me up?" she asked stretching her hand to Sheldon. This had become more recent these past few days. When she stood up straight, Sheldon leaned down to become eye level with her belly and put his hands on it, "You better co-operate today. We need to know what kind of things to buy, and that can't happen if you keep hiding." As soon as he finished talking he felt a small thump against his hand making him freeze in place. "Did you feel that?" he asked staring at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah" she whispered, placing her hand over his

"Fascinating."

"Maybe that was their way of promising to co-operate." She said

"Can we get Chinese after?" Amy asked while they were driving, "I had a craving for sweet and sour chicken all day"

"Any Chinese place in particular?" She shook her head. Amy's cravings usually deviated from his normal eating schedule but her learned to not question her on it.

"Are you hoping the other baby is a boy or girl?" Amy asked

"It doesn't really matter. I was maybe hoping for a girl to make it even." He shrugged.

"I was kinda hoping for another boy. I don't know what to do with a girl. I'm not really that girly, I won't know what to even teach her."

"You could teach her plenty of things Amy. You could teach her about science and lots of other important things. You would be fine." He said smiling

"How are you doing today" Devyn greeted them while walking in the room

"Fine. Just anxious" Amy answered.

"Alright. Well lets get to it then. " she said pulling the equipment closer, "So your babies are still above the average size, but they're healthy. So baby B is in a good position this time, and it looks like a little girl. Congrats you have one of each."

"I hope she looks like you" Sheldon whispered in Amy's ear

"So I wanted to talk to you guys about planning a c-section." Devyn said

"Why?" Amy asked, "Is something wrong? You just said they were healthy"

"Calm down. Its nothing bad. I'm just concerned about the size of the babies. They are already much larger than the average baby at this stage, and as it gets later down it will not be comfortable having two almost 8 pound babies. It will also make delivery easier for you. Is that ok with you guy?"

"I guess" Sheldon said, "when will it be?"

"I was thinking three weeks before their scheduled due date, so May 6th."

"What if I wanted to have a natural labor?" Amy asked

"We can go down that route as well, but I will induce you on May 6th as well. If you want no drugs at all, I can perform a membrane sweep and it will have the same effect. So which would you rather?"

"I think I would like the membrane sweep."

"Okay. So I will let the nurse know, and she will call you guys on that morning. If you have no further questions, I will see you guys in 4 weeks." She said leaving the room

"We can finally start buying clothes and decorations" Sheldon said happily, "I was waiting so long to finally organize everything. Thank you for co-operating today" he said kissing her belly. He helped her off the bed, "Come on, let's get you your sweet and sour chicken."

Later that day the girls were having a girl's night in the living room, while the boys played video games in Sheldon's game room.

"So Amy did you figure out what you're having?" Bernadette asked

"We're getting a boy and a girl."

"Aww, one of each. That's going to be cute." Penny said

"Yeah I guess."

"Amy what's wrong?"

"I don't know the first thing about being a girl, much less raising one."

"Look Ames, neither of us knew the first thing about having babies in the first place. Hell, we didn't even want them, but we still figured it out, and you're twice as smart as both of us, so I know you would figure it out too." Penny said pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks. That really helped."

In the game room Sheldon was having a similar conversation with the guys.

"I barely knew how to take care of myself, and now I'm going to have two screaming infants who would need me 24/7"

"Sheldon calm down." Howard said

"Calm down? How can I possibly calm down? They're going to be here in 13 weeks and I have nothing prepared. I don't think I could do this." He said breaking down on the couch.

"Look buddy" Leonard said, "You didn't think you could do a lot of things. You didn't think you could find a girl attractive, you didn't think you could touch anyone let alone have sex with them, you didn't think you could get married to someone. Yet you did all of those things, with Amy. So I know once she's there its all going to be fine. And we're here too if you ever need any help" he said gesturing at Raj and Howard.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me and Amy"

"Anytime buddy" Leonard said patting him on the back.


	22. Chapter 22

A few hours later everyone left and Sheldon found Amy on the couch eating popcorn. He sat next to her and Lifted her legs into his lap. "Leonard was telling me that pregnant women like foot massages." He

said rubbing the balls of her heel, "Does that feel good?"

Amy closed her eyes and moaned, "It feels amazing. Where did you even learn that technique?"

"YouTube. I'm glad you like it."

They both remained quiet for a few minutes, with Amy's occasional moans being the only sound/

"Oh" she said suddenly grabbing her stomach. Sheldon let go of her feet, "what's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. They just kicked at the same time I think." She said rubbing her stomach, "It just surprised me." Sheldon leaned forward to put his hand next to hers, "Are they still kicking?" he asked

"Not really, but they're moving a lot. Can you feel it?"

Sheldon kept his hand still and felt small movement as if someone was lightly tracing in his palm, "Fascinating" he murmured, "Does it hurt?" he asked her

"Not really" she said stifling a yawn

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." He said helping her off the couch

Amy had taken to wearing either her maternity clothes or Sheldon's clothes. She slipped into his Thursday's pjs, leaving him in his white undershirt and sweatpants. They settled into bed, well rather he settled into bed Amy tossed and turned until she could find the perfect resting spot. After a few minutes she settled and Sheldon turned off the light and curled around her placing a hand on her belly. "Good night" they said to each other.

After about two hours Amy was awoken by a sudden movement in her belly. She laid still to see if it would feel it again. She felt a sudden rolling-like movement in her stomach, it felt like if one of the twins were doing backflips. She looked over to see if Sheldon had felt it, but he was sleeping peacefully. She took a deep breath and decided to do the same. After what felt like 5 minutes later, the same movement woke her up again. 'This is going to be a long night' she thought

She woke up to Sheldon stroking her hair, "Amy? Are you coming to work today?"

"What time is it?"

"Almost 9" he answered

"Too early. I'll see you later" she said rolling over and going back to sleep

* * *

Sheldon arrived to the university later than ever. "Hey buddy" Leonard greeted him as he walked to his office, "You're later than usual"

"Yeah. I waiting to see if Amy would wake up, but she just said it was too early."

Leonard laughed, "well she is growing twins."

*6 weeks later*

"I still think we should name Han and Leia. It's the perfect twin name. Ideally it should have been Luke and Leia but Leonard beat me to it"

"No Sheldon"

"What about James and Uhura"

She glared at him, and walked, well waddled away. "Its not like your suggestions were any better. You wanted to name them Elizabeth and Bennet. I'm not naming my son Bennet after some 18th century story."

Amy turned to face him "Said the guy who wanted to name them Clark and Lois. My children will not have comic book names" she hissed

Sheldon ran a hand down his face, "Maybe we should try the book again."

"I hate that book"

"I know, but it has a lot of suggestions" he said leading her to bed. Luckily for Amy, Sheldon's phone rang at that moment

"Hey mom. Yeah she's right here. Yes she's fine. Don't you want to talk to me" Sheldon pouted. He handed the phone to Amy and went back to the kitchen

"Hey Mary." She said with a smile, "Yes everything's fine. They're still measuring above average, Yeah that's the same thing Sheldon said. The girls are planning a small baby shower next week. Of course you could come. Alright bye. Love you too."

At that moment Sheldon walked back in with a bag of chips, "She talks to you more than me" he pouted, and she had to laugh, "Well I am carrying her grandchildren."

"You still want to look at names still?" he asked

She snuggled into the pillow, "Not really. My stomach itches though. Can you rub the lotion on it?"

Devyn had told them this was a common side effect from pregnancy and had recommended a lotion that should soothe it. Sheldon lifted her shirt, he knew Amy wasn't fond of how her body looked right now, so he kissed every stretch mark that he saw and whispered, "Beautiful" after every kiss. He never told Amy, but this was his favorite part of her pregnancy, he felt like he got one on one time with the twins and he could feel their not so little moves under his hand as he massaged her stomach.


	23. Chapter 23

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at home and relax?" Sheldon asked Amy as he watched her put on a shirt.

"Yes I'm sure. I've been bored these past few days." Amy had started her maternity leave this week and she didn't realize how boring it could be to stay home all day. She had watched all the shows tv had to offer, she even spent a day baking.

"Okay, but tell me if you feel uncomfortable at anytime."

Amy turned to look at him, "I have two larger than normal babies constantly moving in my uterus, I'm uncomfortable all the time" she said

Sheldon offered his hand to help her down the stairs, "What about Charles and Jean" he tried

"I said no comic book names Sheldon"

"it was worth a shot." He said opening the car door

* * *

They were on their way to the airport to pick up Mary, who was visiting for the weekend, to come to the baby shower, or small get together with friends as Sheldon put it. Sheldon noticed Amy kept shifting in the passenger seat ever so often and rubbing a hand over her belly.

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah" she sighed, "they just keep moving and kicking a lot. At first it was cute but now it just. Oh!" she said grabbing her stomach

"What's wrong Amy?"

"Nothing. One of them just kicked really hard."

Sheldon reached a hand over to rub her stomach, "maybe they're just excited to meet their grandma for the first time."

"They can feel that way without hurting me" she groaned as she felt another kick.

"Only 6 more weeks, and then you won't have to deal with it anymore."

"I know" she said rubbing her belly where she felt movement again.

They went by baggage claim to wait for Mary. Sheldon noticed Amy started fidgeting again, "You can go sit on one of the chairs if you're uncomfortable" Sheldon offered

"It's not that. I have to pee again" she said

"Oh. Well you could go ahead, I would wait right here for you."

"I'll try to be quick" she said before waddling towards the direction of the bathroom.

About 5 minutes later Sheldon saw his mom come out and he rushed to hug her. "Its nice to see you too Shelly" she said hugging him back, "Did you come alone or is Amy here?" she asked.

"Amy's here, she just went to the bathroom. She should be back any minute." He said craning his neck to try to spot her in the crowd. He finally saw her coming back munching on a soft pretzel. She smiled when she spotted him.

"Hey Mary" she greeted her mother-in-law with a hug

"Well look at you" Mary said placing her hands on Amy's belly, "You're a lot bigger than I imagined"

"Yep. More tired than I imagined too" she said with a chuckle

"I thought you went to the bathroom" Sheldon said picking piece of Amy's pretzel and putting it in his mouth

"I did, but then I smelt pretzels." She said smiling, " So Mary how was your flight?"

* * *

They finally arrived home and Sheldon was giving his mom a tour of the house, while Amy changed into more comfortable clothes. He opened the door to the nursery, "I wanted to make it superhero themed, but Amy said no comics" he pouted

"Oh Shelly, this is beautiful" she said looking at the zoo themed room. The walls were white with green border, little animals were painted along the wall. Two dark colored cribs were placed side by side, against the wall with stuffed koala in one and a stuffed monkey in the other.

Amy came into the room at that time, "I don't know why you complain, we both love the zoo and this was the best gender-neutral idea."

"Yes I know" he said going over to her and placing a hand on her stomach, "Are they still moving?"

"Not anymore"

"See, I told you they were just excited"

Mary watched the two of them with a smile, she never thought she would see the day. They were in their own little world oblivious to her still in the room. "Mom" she heard Sheldon call, "I'm going to make some pancakes for Amy, are you coming down to the kitchen or do you want to stay up here for a little?"

"I'll come with you" she said following the couple out of the room.

"I would rather you sit on a chair than one of those stools" Sheldon told Amy when they went into the kitchen

Amy rolled her eyes "Its not that high Sheldon. I will be fine. We will be fine" she said gesturing to her stomach. Amy sat next to her on a bar stool, "So how are you feeling dear?"

"Tired" Amy said with a laugh, "But I'm good, well as good as I could get. " she said rubbing her stomach

"I bet your anxious for these two to come out"

"Yeah" Amy said with a small smile as Sheldon placed her pancakes in front of her

* * *

Mary was going back to her room later that night when she thought she heard a noise from the living room. She walked in to see the tv on with Amy sitting on the couch.

"Amy dear, what are you doing up?"

Amy turned at the sound and reached to low down the tv's volume, "I'm sorry if I woke you. I couldn't sleep. Every time I finally get comfortable, they start moving and kicking and when they finally stop, I need to pee and the cycle continues."

"I know how you feel" Mary said coming to sit with her on the couch, "Sheldon and Missy were the same way, always felt like they were fighting."

"How did you feel when they were born?"

"I was scared out of my mind. Why do you ask?"

"For once Sheldon isn't the one worried about a major change. I keep thinking that its going to change how our whole life is, and that terrifies me. What if I can't handle the stress?"

"I know it's a big change, but it's the best one you'll ever get. Once you look at their faces everything will just seem right. And you don't have to worry about stress you have a whole group of friends nearby, that I'm sure will jump in to help at any time."

"Thanks Mary. I needed that" Amy said with a smile

Sheldon came into the living room the next morning to see his wife and mother sleeping on the couch with the tv still on.


	24. Chapter 24

He was just about to wake them up when he heard the doorbell followed by

_Knock knock knock_ "Sheldon and Amy"

_Knock knock knock_ "Sheldon and Amy"

_Knock knock knock_ "Sheldon and Amy"

He sighed and opened the door to reveal Penny's smiling face, "I told you its annoying when you do it"

"I know, that's why I do it"

"Why are you here at 7 in the morning?"

"We came to decorate" she said with a smile

"Who's we?" he said pushing his head out the door to see Bernadette and Raj coming up the driveway followed by a grumpy looking Howard.

"Where's Leonard?"

"He went to get us coffee, we know you don't have any"

"Who's ready to decorate?" Raj said with too much energy for that time of the morning

"Keep your voice down" Sheldon hissed, "Amy and my mom are sleeping"

"Not anymore" he heard her say behind him, followed by a yawn

"Look what you did" he said to Raj

"He didn't do anything Sheldon. Your kids woke me up again. " Amy said walking towards the kitchen

"What are you even here to decorate for?" Sheldon asked

"The baby shower" Raj said

"I thought we were just doing something small. Our normal meetings don't have decorations." Sheldon said

"It is small. You guys only know so many people. But we have to decorate Sheldon it's a baby shower. Now hurry up and leave"

"Leave? Why would I leave? This is my house" Sheldon complained

"They want it to be a surprise" Amy said coming up behind him, "We could be gone soon, just give me some time to eat and change" she said pulling on Sheldon's hand

"What about mom?" Sheldon asked

"She could stay, but you too can't" Penny said

* * *

"I can't believe you agreed to this" Sheldon grumbled as they were driving aimlessly around the neighborhood.

"I think its nice that they want to do something special for us" Amy said rubbing her stomach

"Yeah, but what are we suppose to do? They said not to come back until 2 and its only 9" he whined

"We could go to the zoo" she suggested

They had been walking in the zoo for about 20 minutes when Amy decided she needed a break so they were sitting on a bench, watching everyone else.

"Have you had anymore ideas for names?" she asked Sheldon

"I was thinking what about Ekon for our son"

"Is that another comic book name?"

"No. I found it in a baby book, it means great, and our kids will be great"

"I love that its not a comic book name, but lets put it on the backburner for now. What about Alyssa?"

Sheldon scrunched up his nose" There was an Alyssa in preschool, who tormented the hell out of me. I don't want to give me daughter that name."

Suddenly a little boy bumped into Sheldon's leg. "Batman" he said pointing at Sheldon's shirt

"Evan!" they heard a woman frantically shout, "Evan, where are you?! This isn't funny anymore"

"Are you Evan?" Amy asked the boy, who only giggled and nodded in response. Sheldon waved his hands to attract the woman's attention and pointed to the boy trying to climb on the bench next to his wife.

"I'm so sorry" she said rushing over and lifting Evan off the bench, "he thinks its funny to hide."

"Its okay" Amy said, "Bye Evan" she waved to the little boy in his mother's arms. He just giggled and waved back as they walked away.

"He was cute" Amy said when they were gone, "maybe we could name our son Evan" she suggested

"Let's put it on the backburner for now"

* * *

"Can we get sorbet?" Amy asked when they were almost home

"Amy its not even summer time" Sheldon chastised

"Its California, its always summer time. Plus the babies really want it." She said rubbing her stomach

"really? The babies?" Sheldon asked, and she nodded in response

"Fine" he sighed, "What flavor do you want?"

"Surprise me" she said

"The last time I did that, you cried for 20 minutes straight, because you didn't feel for an orange soda"

"Fine. One scoop lime and a scoop of raspberry."

* * *

When they got home, they saw several cars parked in the street, "I thought Penny said it was going to be small" Sheldon mumbled

Howard rushed out of the house to greet them before they had a chance to enter. "You guys have to wear this" he said holding up two blindfolds

"Absolutely not" Sheldon said

"Look Bernie would kill us if you don't. She said this is the most important job"

Sheldon reluctantly reached out and grabbed it, even though she was small he had to admit he was scared of Bernadette. "Don't let Amy fall" he warned Howard as he tied the blindfold around his eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it buddy"

Howard led them to the backyard and then removed the blindfolds. Sheldon blinked to adjust to the brightness and looked around his backyard. They decorated the shower with a comic book theme. There were cupcakes with little comic book sayings on them, that were on a table, who's tablecloth looked like pages of a comic book. There were streamers and endless balloons. Even some of their friends were wearing superhero themed shirts

"We know you wouldn't wear a sash, so we got you a cape instead" Penny said coming up to them holding out two capes, that said mommy-to-be and daddy-to-be on the back.

"This is amazing" Sheldon said giving Penny one of his rare hugs.

Amy sat on a chair looked at Sheldon talking with their friends. Even though he was against the idea at first he seemed to be having the most fun. Penny noticed she was sitting alone and walked up to her. "You having fun Ames?"

"Yeah. My back was just hurting so I just decided to rest"

"I remember that. It gets better soon. "

"I know" Amy said looking down at her stomach

"Do you guys have names as yet?"

"Not yet, we're still trying to see what sounds right"

"You mean _**the**_ Sheldon Cooper who plans his life down to the minute, doesn't know what to name his kids. I never thought I would see the day"

Amy laughed, "How did you pick Luke's name?" she asked

"I told Leonard he could pick the first name and I would pick his middle name"

"I wish I could do that with Sheldon, but he always suggests comic book names or weird names, like Ekon"

Penny winced, "Maybe you could name them after some scientist. I'm sure Sheldon would love that. Anyway, it's time for presents."

* * *

The gang stayed behind to help clean up and carry the gifts inside. They got endless boxes of pampers, bibs and onesies. Bernadette and Howard gave them all the bathroom necessities they would ever need for their babies, Penny and Leonard gave them more superhero onesies, Raj bought the cutest shoes and booties, even though Sheldon pointed out that they wouldn't be able to walk.

"Ready to go to bed" Sheldon asked after everyone left

"Yeah" she answered reaching for his hand


	25. Chapter 25

Sheldon rolled over in bed and reached over to rest his hand on his wife's stomach. He woke up when he realized there was nothing but air in her place. 'Maybe she's in the bathroom' he thought. He almost went back to sleep when he heard what sounded like a broomstick fall. He wandered out into the hallway to see the light on in the nursery.

"Amy?" he said when he reached the door, she spun around quickly when she heard her name, well as quickly as she could in her condition. "What are you doing?" Sheldon asked

"The broom fell. I was trying to think of a way to get it up. I can't bend down as easily anymore" she said resting a hand on her stomach.

"I can see that, but I mean what are you doing up. Its 3 in the morning" he said picking up the broom

"Oh I couldn't sleep. I was going to watch some tv, but then I passed by and the room looked dusty and smelled weird."

"The room didn't smell"

"Well it doesn't now, because I cleaned it."

"The room couldn't smell Amy, you cleaned it yesterday."

Amy shrugged, "it just wasn't clean" she said reaching for the broom in Sheldon's hand

He pulled it back, "Talk to me Amy. What's wrong"

"Nothing's wrong. The nursery just needed to clean."

"At 3 in the morning? I know something's bothering you."

"Everything just wasn't ready"

"Amy, everything has been ready. You packed and repacked a hospital bag three times, this room has been scrubbed from top to bottom, the baby clothes have all been washed, we bought the safest car seats and snugglis that money could buy, we have endless bottles and diapers. Everything couldn't be more ready."

"I'm not ready" she sighed "What if I can't do it? What if I'm not good at it? I've never done this before. I'm out of my element. What if I can't handle the stress"

Sheldon wrapped his arms around her, "Amy, you're going to do fine"

"You don't know that"

"I do. You've taken car of me all these years, and honestly if Penny and Bernadette could do it, I know you would do amazing"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm always sure Amy. Now lets go back to bed, its too early to be up, let alone cleaning, and plus we have our last appointment at 11" he said leading her back to their bedroom.

Just as he was about to fall asleep again he heard Amy groan and mutter "Stop it". He turned on the bedside lamp, "What's wrong Amy"

"Its nothing. You could go back to sleep"

"Its not nothing Amy"

"They just keep moving, and stretching. The stretching is starting to hurt a bit." she said before groaning again.

"Let me talk to them" Sheldon said lowering himself to her stomach. His lifted her shirt to see what looked like a foot pressed against her taut skin. "Fascinating" Sheldon said. Amy reached down and pressed against it and it disappeared, only for another foot to appear in another spot.

"I know you guys are cramped in there" he said to Amy's stomach, "but you can't keep stretching like that. Its hurting mommy and its keeping her up, and she really needs her rest." He waited awhile to see if it would continue and when he felt no movement he looked up at Amy and grinned, "For listening to me, I would tell you guys a story" Sheldon said before starting to recite the little engine that could. He stopped halfway through the story when he heard Amy snoring softly and he smiled. He wanted to finish the story but his need for sleep outweighed his need for closure. 'I'll finish it tomorrow' he thought as he turned off the light.

* * *

"I'm so tired of these appointments" Amy said as she shifted on the bed. "I know" Sheldon said rubbing her back. Devyn walked into the room at that time, "So we're almost at the end guys. The next time I would be seeing you guys is next week Friday for your membrane sweep" She looked at Amy fidgeting on the bed, "I could see that you're uncomfortable so I'll try to make this as quick as possible" she said moving towards the ultrasound equipment

* * *

"Is it weird that I would miss seeing them like this" Amy said as she looked at the ultrasound photo, as they drove to get Amy fries. This had become a ritual after every appointment. "It's not that weird" Sheldon said, "you got used to seeing them like that for almost 9 months, but soon we'll get the real deal" he said reaching over to rub her stomach

"How come this change isn't stressing you out?" Amy asked, "not that I'm complaining"

"Well Penny pointed out the day you got that makeover that sometimes change could be good, and plus I've been wanting to procreate with you since we turned our skin cells into functioning brain cells."

Okay. Speaking of Penny she gave me an idea for baby names at the baby shower. What if we name them after scientists?" she said looking at Sheldon

"That actually sounds like a good idea. But how do we decide which ones, there are so many."

"Another thing, I was thinking that maybe we could name one twin each, like you name the boy and I name the girl" Amy suggested

"Okay, that seems fair. I have the best name already, but I'm going to wait until they're born to tell you."

Amy pouted, "Really Sheldon?"

"What? You made us wait four weeks to figure out the sex of the second baby, surely you can wait one week to figure out a name."

Amy huffed and crossed her arms "Fine"

"That's my girl. By the way, the guys want to know if we could have Star Wars day at our house next week."

"That would make sense, we have more space, and plus I don't really feel like leaving home at this stage to watch movies"

"Thank you. I'll tell the guys" he said leaning over to kiss her cheek at the next red light.


	26. Chapter 26

"Amy" Sheldon said as he shook her slightly, "Its time to wake up." She groaned and opened her eyes "What time is it?" she asked

"8. The guys would be here around 8:40. I wanted to wake you up to give you time to eat and get dress. I'm going downstairs to get everything ready, yell if you need anything" he said before practically skipping out of the room.

Amy chuckled at her husband's excitement, then proceeded to do the tedious task of getting out of bed. When she was finally standing, she couldn't help but wince at the pain still in her back. She thought after some sleep the pain would go away. "Maybe I could convince Sheldon to give me a massage in one of his breaks" she muttered as she waddled to the bathroom.

She made her way downstairs when she heard the door bell. "They roped you into this too" Penny said when she saw Amy, who just nodded in response, "I tried to stay home with Luke, but then Leonard was like 'he has to watch his namesake Penny'" she said imitating Leonard causing Amy to chuckle "He's only 11 months. He attention span isn't that long" Amy shrugged, "The things we do for our husbands"

"How are you feeling?" Penny asked

"Good as I could get. My back is killing me though, I might tap out after the first movie and go lay down" Amy said

"Lucky you" Penny said

"These movies better be good" they heard Bernadette grumble as she entered

"You watched the last one and liked it" Howard said

"Yeah, but I didn't have to wake up at 7 in the morning and get two toddlers ready to watch it." She snapped back as she walked into the kitchen, "Oh thank God you two are here too. Tell me you brought wine Penny" Bernadette pleaded

"I wouldn't leave home without it" she said pulling out two bottles from her bag

"But I can't drink" Amy pouted

"Yeah, but you're already planning to bail on us, so we're even" Penny said.

* * *

They all settled into the living room to watch the movies. The guys were acting like this was their first time seeing the movies. Sheldon had placed some pillows behind Amy's back that helped ease some of the pain for the time being.

It was 45 minutes later when she felt like she needed to pee, seeing as she was the only one not following Sheldon's bathroom schedule, she quietly scooted off the couch and went towards the bathroom. When she was finished, she decided to grab a snack to go back with. Just as she grabbed the bag of chips she felt a sharp pain radiate from her back to the front of her stomach. She rubbed her stomach until the pain went away. 'God, I hate these Braxton Hicks' she thought before waddling back to the living room.

She had completely forgot about the pain she had experienced in the kitchen, until she felt the same thing about forty minutes later. She grimaced but no one could see as Sheldon had lowered the blinds and turned off the light. She rubbed her stomach, that was feeling really tense to the touch. 'What is with these Braxton Hicks today'

A movie later Sheldon noticed her shifting on the couch, "Are you okay" he whispered

"Umm yeah, my back is just really hurting" she lied

"You could go upstairs and lay down; I won't blame you; you already watched a full movie. Just text if you need anything" he said waving his phone. She slowly made her way upstairs. Just as she was about to open the door, the same pain returned, but it seemed more painful causing her to grip the door handle to stay partially upright. When it finally passed, one thought entered Amy's mind - these were definitely not Braxton Hicks.

She entered her bedroom and closed the door. "These can't be contractions. You guys were supposed to come on the 6th" she said looking down at her stomach, "I was mentally prepared for the 6th, not today" She placed a hand on her stomach where she felt a soft thump. "I'm probably just anxious and my body is mimicking the pain" she said starting to pace the room, "Yeah that's it. I'm not in labor. I can't be in labor". She rubbed a hand on the small of her back, this back pain was really getting to her now. She groaned when she felt the pain coming back, she leaned over and placed all of her wait on the dresser, "Please don't be labor" she moaned. She spent the next few hours pacing and trying to get comfortable in bed.

"I could text Penny and Bernadette they know what labor feels like" she said reaching for her phone

_Can you come up for a second, try not to make it to obvious-A_

She didn't get a text back, rather she just heard footsteps and whispers coming close to the closed door. She was about to open the door, when the pain returned causing her to stay rooted to her spot near the wall, "Oh God" she moaned.

"Alright what's so important that you needed us to sneak away for-"Penny said as she opened the door, but stopped short at the sight of a disheveled Amy clutching her stomach in obvious pain and leaning against the wall. "Ames, what's wrong?" she asked going towards her, Bernadette entered behind her and closed the door

"What does labor feel like?" she asked

"Are you in labor Amy?" Bernadette asked

"I don't think so, I just want to know how it feels like"

"It like someone has a vice grip on your stomach, but at the same time you're being split in two."

"Okay" Amy breathed out.

"Have you been feeling like that?" Bernadette asked. Amy only nodded

"Then sweetie, you're in labor" Penny said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" Bernadette asked

"Since the first movie" Amy answered

"That was since 9 Amy, its after 2. Why didn't you say something?" Penny said

"I thought it wasn't labor, maybe it was Braxton Hicks. They're supposed to be here on the 6th not today"

"Sweetie, babies don't always follow our plans"

"Well I know that now"

"Did you tell Sheldon?" Bernadette asked

"No, obviously not. I didn't think it was real first. The pain is far apart still and plus he's watching his movies."

"He could pause a couple of movies for his pregnant wife"

Amy could only moan and lean against the wall in response as another contraction ripped through her body. "You have to tell Sheldon sweetie" Penny said rubbing her back

"Tell me what?" Sheldon asked from the door, "I texted, but you didn't answer so I brought you something to eat" he said holding up the plate, "What's going on?"

"Amy's in labor" Bernadette answered

"Then we have to get her to the hospital" Sheldon said putting down the plate and his phone.

"There's no rush Sheldon"

"No rush? You just said she's in labor"

"Yeah, but her contractions are far apart still"

"Guys" Amy interjected, but they ignored her

"Which gives us more time to get to the hospital Bernadette"

"It easier and more comfortable to labor at home"

"And we still probably have a while to go"

"Guys" Amy tried again

"I'm sorry when did you two get your MD? Because last I checked she needs a doctor if she's in labor"

"We don't but we had babies before we know how this works"

"And plus her water didn't even break yet"

"Guys!" Amy shouted causing all of them to turn to her. "I think my water broke"

They all looked down to see the liquid pooling by Amy's feet

"Oh dear Lord" Sheldon said before he collapsed on the floor.


	27. Chapter 27

"Oh geez" Penny said hitting her forehead, she crossed over Sheldon and went towards the door, "Leonard?! Guys?! Can one of you or all of you come up here!" she shouted. She went back over to Amy, "Alright Ames looks like we're going to the hospital."

"But you just told Sheldon, we don't have to go now" she said

"Yeah, but your water didn't break then" Amy groaned and doubled over in pain again, but Penny held her up, "Just lean on me and breathe through it Ames"

"I am breathing" she snapped back

The guys came rushing up the stairs the same time as Sheldon was coming to. "What's going on here?" Howard asked. "Amy's in labor" Bernadette said going for towels to clean the floor. Sheldon jumped up and ran to her, "Amy, you're sure the babies are coming now?"

"I'm pretty sure Sheldon"

"Okay, okay. W-w-we we need the bags" he said before bolting out of the room. He came back a few seconds later, "Where are the bags?"

"In the car Sheldon"

"Okay that makes sense. We need the car seats" he said before running out again. He popped back in, "Where's the car seats?"

"In the nursery Sheldon"

"Okay. We need keys for the car" he said patting his pockets, "Where are the keys?" he started looking all over the room for the car keys.

"Amy you want to take a shower now?" Bernadette asked

"A shower?" Sheldon asked, "We have to get to the hospital."

"Trust me she's gonna wished she showered" Penny said moving Amy towards the bathroom

"Why can't I find anything!" Sheldon shouted before running out the room

"Would one of you grab him" Bernadette said. The guys rushed down the stairs after a frantic Sheldon.

"Sheldon, buddy you need to calm down"

"Calm down? Calm down?!" the calm that Sheldon felt those past few months was slowly fading, "How can I calm down Leonard? Amy's in labor, I'm about to be somebody's father. I can't be a father up until recently I barely took care of myself. We were supposed to go the hospital on the 6th, today's not the 6th. My mom's not coming in until tomorrow afternoon, Amy's mom is visiting family in Florida, she's not coming until tomorrow night. None of our mother's are here. It wasn't supposed to be today." Sheldon slid down the wall at the end of his rant, hyperventilating a little.

Bernadette came down the steps at that moment to see a panicking Sheldon crumpled on the floor. "Hey" Bernadette said crouching down to his level, "you need to calm down. Your wife is already freaking out and she's the only one who gets to do that today. She is the one in pain, she is the one who has to push two babies out. And right now, she needs a rock and you have to be that for her. So if you have to stop losing your mind for 2 minutes, so be it. You got that?"

Sheldon nodded slowly. "Good. Now go find the car keys and pull yourself together" she said before going back upstairs. It took a few minutes before Sheldon fully calmed down and Amy came downstairs with Penny and Bernadette. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she closed her eyes and groaned in pain, clutching her stomach. Bernadette looked at Sheldon then pointed to Amy, Sheldon got the message and wrapped his arms around Amy, "Its going to be okay" he whispered

"They weren't supposed to come today" Amy groaned in his chest

"I know" he said rubbing her back. They stood in that position for a while until the contraction passed and Sheldon ushered Amy towards the car. Penny turned towards the guys, "You three drop the kids off at Stuart's and then come meet us at the hospital okay" She gave Leonard a kiss on the cheek before she and Bernadette followed Sheldon and Amy.

* * *

"You know its not too late to name them Han and Leia" Sheldon told Amy when they arrived at the hospital

"No Star Wars name Sheldon. Did you call the doctor?"

"Yes, she's already waiting for us". He came out of the car to hold the door open for Amy. Instead of coming out, Amy's face contorted in pain, Penny rubbed her shoulder from the backseat, "you need to breathe sweetie"

"It hurts too much to breathe" Amy groaned

"How far was that from the last one?" Sheldon asked Bernadette

"About 12 minutes"

They all waited until Amy relaxed again and then started moving towards the hospital.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Cooper" Devyn said when she saw them, "I thought we planned to see each other on the 6th"

"They had other plans" Amy said

"They always do. So when did you feel the first contraction?"

"About 9 this morning"

"How far apart are the contractions"

"They're 12 minutes apart now."

"Alright that's good. Sheldon said your water already broke. I'm just going to do a quick check to see how dilated you are."

Bernadette excused herself to go look for the guys.

"Alright Amy, you are only 4 centimeters dilated"

Amy flopped her head on the pillow, "that's it?"

"Unfortunately yes, sometimes first labors can take a while. I'll be back to check in an hour or so." Devyn said before leaving.

"At least we still have some time for you to get some rest" Sheldon said and Amy nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Make it stop. Make it stop" Amy whined while gripping Sheldon's hand. She had been in labor for almost 13 hours now and everyone was just tired, "Why did I decide to do this without drugs?" she cried. Sheldon took a rag and wiped the sweat off her forehead, "Do you want some more ice chips?"

"I want them out of my body" she snapped

"I'm sorry. Maybe you're dilated enough now to start pushing"

"Or maybe I'm at 8 centimeters like I've been for the past 3 hours"

Sheldon lowered his hand in defeat and looked towards Penny who just shrugged her shoulders. Amy groaned in pain again, she barely had time to rest between contractions anymore. It was just one wave of pain after another. This contraction came with an intense pressure and a need to push, "Something's wrong" she moaned

"Wrong how Amy" Sheldon asked

"It feels like someone's pressing down there"

"I'm going to get the doctor" Bernadette said, "Don't push Amy"

Bernadette came back a few minutes later with Devyn, "Alright Amy, let's check how far dilated you are". When she finished checking Amy looked at her, "If you only tell me I'm 9 centimeters, I'm going to scream"

"No Amy, you're fully dilated. Let me just get the rest of the team and you could start pushing" she said before quickly leaving the room.

Even though that was what Amy wanted to hear all along, she couldn't help but feel nervous, "Sheldon" she called out reaching for his hand, "I'm scared" she whimpered. "I know. I'm scared too. But we're one step closer to seeing them ok" he placed a kiss on her forehead. At that time Devyn came back in with 4 nurses, and 2 bassinets. "Amy you need to put your feet in the stirrups. So on the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can until I tell you to stop ok" Amy nodded in response, she moaned when she felt another contraction coming, "Start pushing" Devyn said

About 2 pushes later, Amy felt a burning sensation, "Why does it burn so bad?" she whined

"Your baby is starting to crown. As soon as you start pushing that feeling should go away."

Amy gave a few more pushes, before a cry filled the room. Amy laid back down on the bed feeling spent. "Congrats, you have a little boy" Devyn said with a smile, "Daddy do you want to cut the cord?" she asked Sheldon handing over a pair of scissors. He timidly took it and cut where she instructed him. A nurse took him to be weighed and clean in the corner of the room. "He's perfect Amy" Sheldon said. Amy smiled weakly.

"Amy, I need you to bear down, so we can get your little girl into the birth canal" Devyn said, "Sheldon why don't you help Amy into a sitting position to make it easier" she suggested. This baby was more difficult then her brother, because 5 minutes later, they were not much further than when they started and Amy was even more tired. "Give me one more big push and she should be crowning."

"I can't" Amy cried, "It hurts so much" she said as tears rolled down her cheeks, "I can't push anymore"

"You can Amy. Just a few more and then you're done"

"You could do it Ames" Penny said from the corner

"Sheldon leaned towards her ear, "I know your tired" he whispered, "but I know you can do this. Just a few more and I promise it'll be over soon."

Amy turned to him, "You promise?"

"I do. Just listen to the doctor"

About 5 minutes later another cry filled the room, and Amy couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks, "You did good Amy" Bernadette said rubbing her shoulder. The nurses brought over the twins and helped Amy hold the two of them. Sheldon looked at her with her hair stuck to her forehead from sweat and her face blotchy and red from crying, but at that moment she never looked more beautiful. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head, "Thank you" he muttered


	28. Chapter 28

Amy turned to look at him, "What are you thanking me for?"

"For all of this" he said gesturing to the twins, "I love you" he said kissing her on the lips

"Guys" Penny said from the door, "its late, so we're going to come back in the morning." She said before she and Bernadette slipped out the door.

"Can I hold one?" Sheldon asked, stretching out his hands.

"You don't have to ask Sheldon" she said offering him their daughter.

Sheldon cradled her in his arms and studied her features. "She doesn't look like you" he pointed out

Amy glanced over, "I guess she doesn't"

"What name did you decide on?" he asked

* * *

The next morning as promised the whole gang came in, eager to meet the new additions.

"She looks so much like Sheldon" Howard pointed out about the baby in Bernadette's arms, "Its kinda creepy" he said causing everyone to laugh.

Penny picked up their son, "Hey cutie" she cooed at the baby, "I'm your aunty Penny. What names did you guys decide on?" she asked

"Our daughter's name is Marie Leigh Cooper and our son's name is Stephen Leonard Cooper"

"Aww that's so cute" Raj said

"You guys named him after me?" Leonard asked

"Yes" Amy said the same time Sheldon said "No". They stopped to look at each other, "You said it was after someone who helped you in life, was always there for you, wasn't that Leonard?" Amy asked

"No, it was Leonard Nimoy" Sheldon said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"That's my best friend" Leonard muttered

"Sheldon" Amy chastised

"Fine" he sighed, "I guess it could be Leonard"

"Gee, thanks buddy" Leonard said sarcastically

"We could always change it" Sheldon said

"No. I'll take it" Leonard quickly said

Marie started to whimper in Bernadette's arms, and she quickly handed her back to Sheldon, who cradled her to his chest. "Its okay" he whispered to her while slowly bouncing her.

"I never thought I would see the day" Howard said looking at Sheldon calm his daughter.

"I can't believe I'm the only one here who doesn't have a child" Raj pouted, "I really thought I would be the first" Howard patted him on the shoulder, "You'll get there buddy"

Penny continued to coo at Stephen in her arms and he gave a small smile, "Look he smiled at me. You love your aunty Penny don't you. This is making me want another one" she said and Leonard's eyes bugged out of his head and Penny laughed, "Not now Leonard, but maybe sometime later. I miss them at this stage. Trust me it's the best Ames" she turned to look at Amy and realized she was sleeping. "I guess that's our cue to leave" she said putting Stephen in the basinet near the bed, "We'll come visit later" she whispered to Sheldon, who just nodded in return.

Sheldon looked around the now empty room, he thought winning the Nobel would have been his greatest achievement, but as he looked at his sleeping family he realized that this was better than any Nobel.

***2 weeks later***

'Where is Sheldon?' Amy thought. She was trying to feed Marie but Stephen insisted on screaming bloody murder. She tried shouting for Sheldon, but he wouldn't answer. She couldn't hold and comfort Stephen while also feeding Marie and Sheldon had just dropped off the planet. She looked at Stephen in the crib, his little face scrunched up and red from crying, "I'm sorry kid but I could only do so much"

Mary had stayed for almost two weeks after the twins were born, and Amy and Sheldon didn't realize how important she was until she left 3 days ago. Amy couldn't remember the last time she had slept, or even showered, she was sure she was wearing the same shirt for the past 3 days, even though it had trace amounts of spit up. As soon as they decided to close their eyes, one of the twins started crying which woke up the other one. It would take forever to get them settled and the cycle would continue every 2 hours. Even thought they were small they already had their own wants. Marie would continue to scream if anyone other than Sheldon sang Soft Kitty to her, and you had to rock her and walk at the same time or she would continue to cry. Stephen only liked to be held by Amy and only on her left side and only liked when she sang Somewhere over the Rainbow.

She tried to feed Marie as quickly as possible, so she could get Stephen to stop screaming. She placed Marie in the baby rocker that her mother had bought and turned it on and picked up Stephen, but the little girl knew the difference between arms rocking her and a machine rocking her and started to cry. Her crying made Stephen continue to cry even though Amy tried to quiet him down. And both of their crying made Amy start to cry. She tried to think of a way where she could pick the both of them up and rock them. She was just about to shift Stephen in her arms when she heard shuffling in the hallway.

"Sheldon?"

"Yeah, I'm here" he said shuffling into the room

"No you were not _here_. Where were you? I was calling you for the past 15 minutes"

"I went to get us something to eat."

"Sheldon that was 2 hours ago" she stressed, "Can you pick up Marie, so she could stop crying"

"I may or may not have fallen asleep in the car in the parking lot" he said cradling the girl to his chest

"Really you took a nap? You left me here to take a nap"

"I didn't plan to. It just happened. I was just so tired"

"I'm tired too Sheldon" she hissed. She realized that Stephen had fallen asleep and placed him gently in the crib and turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going? Sheldon asked

"To take a nap" she snapped

She walked into their room and just face planted into the bed. She wasn't even sure why she was mad at Sheldon; they were both exhausted. She felt the bed dip next to her a few minutes later and Sheldon's arm around her waist, "I'm sorry I fell asleep"

"Its okay. I know you didn't mean to. Let's just sleep while we can."

"Alright. Amy remember when I said I wanted 15 kids?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I changed my mind. We're not having anymore"


	29. Chapter 29

After 3 months Sheldon and Amy sort of had a handle on things.

"I don't think I should go" Amy said to Penny and Bernadette as they handed her a dress to try on.

"Amy you need this. Trust us."

"Yeah. You've ate, slept, and breathed baby for the past three months. This will just help you to remember life outside of the twins."

"I know all of that, but what about Sheldon? He's never been alone with them before."

"All the guys are downstairs with him sweetie."

"Along with Halley, Michael and Luke. There are more children than adults."

"It will be fine. It's nothing too long, just lunch" Penny said handing her another dress.

After 30 minutes of trying on clothes and coaxing Amy was finally dressed. "So there's milk in the fridge, they would need a feeding in about hour or less. "

"Yes, I know Amy"

"Remember they just took a nap so they might be up a while"

"Yes, I know Amy"

"If they start crying remember not to sing the same song"

"Amy, you do realize these are my children. I do know them"

"I'm sorry. I've just never been away from them for more than the 15 minutes it takes to shower."

"Which is all the more reason why you need this" Sheldon said ushering towards a waiting Penny and Bernadette by the door.

"Remember to call me if anything happens"

"Yes, I know Amy"

Just as she was about to leave, she heard Stephen whimper from the living room "Maybe I should stay" she said walking towards her son

"Oh no you don't" Penny said grabbing her hand and dragging her out the house, "It would be fine Amy. It's like Daddy and Raj daycare" Bernadette said when they were in the car. Amy sighed, "I guess" she said playing with her phone.

Bernadette was right, it was fine - for the first 45 minutes. Then all hell broke loose.

The guys had the twins in a baby swing near their feet, Luke was playing with some blocks, while Halley and Michael were watching a video on Howard's phone, and the guys were playing video games.

"Isn't almost time to feed them" Raj asked after they finished a round. Sheldon checked his watch, "I suppose" Sheldon said getting up from the couch, "Relax dude, I got it" Raj said getting up. "It's in the Ziploc bag with the green tag" he called out after him.

"What is that smell?" Leonard asked while they were waiting on Raj

"Don't look at me" Howard said, "my kids are potty trained"

Leonard looked at Luke but he wasn't fidgety like he usually would be if he had a soiled diaper. All three of them looked towards the twins, who were sitting content in their swings. "It can't be" Sheldon said, but at that time Marie kicked one of her legs and they all saw it smeared across her leg. "No no no" Sheldon cried crouching next to her. He rolled her to the side as much as possible without touching her leg, and discovered that the back as well as the side of her onesie was also soiled, "Why Marie? Can one of you check Stephen?" he asked

"He's clean" Howard announced, "but Marie's gonna need a shower"

"I don't even understand how" Sheldon said

"Oh I do not miss that part" Leonard laughed

"This is not funny Leonard" Sheldon hissed, "Where are we even going to clean you?"

"You guys have a hose right?" Howard said

"We are not hosing my child off like some kind of animal"

"Alright, would you rather take her to the sink or maybe your bathtub"

Sheldon grimaced, "Fine, but we're putting the hose on the gentlest setting" he said lifting up Marie and holding her arm's length away. "Leonard get a new diaper and Howard go open the door" Sheldon said standing up.

"Raj you have to watch the kids for a while" Leonard said

"What happened?"

"Marie exploded"

As soon as the door slammed behind Howard and Sheldon, Stephen started to cry, causing Luke to drop his blocks and stare at him.

"There there little one" Raj cooed, but he still continued to cry. Raj tried to pick him up to rock him, but he kept on crying. Leonard came down the stairs with a diaper and new onesie, "Ask Sheldon what calms him down" Leonard nodded in response. A minute later, he poked his head back in the house and said, "he said hold him on your left side and sing somewhere over the rainbow"

"Maybe I should call" Amy said picking up her phone for the fifth time.

"Amy no"

"They haven't called by now which means everything is fine"

"Or everything is going wrong"

"Amy everything is fine. You just have a little separation anxiety"

"Can't we just go home and check, we're like 10 minutes away"

Penny sighed, "this goes against the whole purpose of today, but, call Sheldon and when you see everything's fine you would be able to relax"

Amy grabbed her phone and dialed Sheldon's number, "Hello? Raj is that you? Why do you have Sheldon's phone… is that Stephen crying?...Where's Sheldon?... Exploded?... What do you mean you can't find Luke?... Who's taking off their shirt Raj? Hello?" she pulled the phone away from her ears, "He hung up"

"Okay, we're leaving right now" Bernadette said signaling a waitress.

"No we're not putting on a onesie on her. What if she does it again" Sheldon said

"Sheldon you can't leave her naked"

"First of all she's not naked she has on a diaper and secondly, we'll cover her with a blanket"he carried Marie back into the living room and was meet with the sight of a shirtless Raj holding a crying Stephen, "Why is your shirt off"

"He wouldn't calm down, and I read that skin to skin helps babies"

"Not when you smell like the perfume section of the mall" Howard said, "Halley why is your shirt off" he said picking up her abandoned shirt

"Uncle Raj did it" she said, as if that offered all the explanation.

"Where's Luke/.' Leonard asked

"I have no clue. He was here and then he was gone"

"Aww man. Luke buddy come on." Leonard called after his son while searching the hous. Luke recently learned to walk and who knew what kind of trouble he could be in.

"Look hold Marie. I'll get their bottles" Sheldon said handing Marie to Howard. He went into the kitchen to get the bottles but didn't notice Luke on the floor and tripped over his little leg, causing him to go crashing on the floor, sending milk all over himself and Luke.

Amy opened the front door and was met with a sight of a shirtless Raj still trying to comfort Stephen; Howard trying to coax Halley back in her shirt while holding Marie; Leonard calling out for Luke; and a wet Sheldon holding a wet giggling Luke.

"Amy, you're home" Sheldon said when he saw her, causing all the guys to look up. They were all waiting for the string of questions and shouts that would follow, but it never came. Instead all the girls busted out in a full belly laugh that shocked all the guys. "This is so going to be my new screensaver" Penny said as she snapped a picture of the guys. Amy dried her eyes and took Stephen from Raj, who quieted down instantly

"How? How did she do that?" Raj asked

"Don't even try" Sheldon said handing Luke to Penny

Bernadette managed to get Halley back in her shirt. "What's this on the baby swing" Penny asked causing all the guys to groan.


	30. Chapter 30

Amy flopped onto the couch after putting in the movie for the kids. She just needed them entertained for a few minutes before she got started on dinner. She had started working with another research professor as well as teaching this week, and the tiredness was slowly creeping up on her. She thought she could use this weekend to relax with Sheldon, but he and Leonard had left since Thursday to speak at Princeton about their new paper. She took off her glasses and rubbed the side of her head to try to ease the headache that was starting again. She didn't even have the energy to cook. "You guys want pizza?" she asked the two-year olds, and was met with toothy grins.

The delivery guy gave her a 20-minute estimate, 'just enough time to take a power nap' she thought as she set an alarm on her phone. She woke up sometime later not to her alarm but to the doorbell. She glanced at Stephen and Marie still watching the movie. She got up to get the door and the room started to spin, she reached out to grab the couch to stabilize herself, 'must have got up too fast' she thought as she answered the door. She paid and tipped the guy and went back to the couch with the box. She didn't even bother getting plates.

* * *

Some time later she noticed Stephen rubbing his eyes, "Tired baby?" she asked as she ran a hand through his hair. He only snuggled into her side as a response. "Time for bed" she announced taking off the tv, she stood up from the couch causing Stephen to whimper and stretch his hands up. She lifted him up and placed him on her hip only to hear Marie whimper, she turned to see her looking with big green pleading eyes, "Fine" she sighed, picking Marie up from the couch.

"Daddy story?" Marie asked when Amy finally got them to bed. Sheldon formed a habit of reading the little engine that could every night before they went to bed, and Amy knew there was no way they were going to sleep without it. He had face-timed the other night, so she was sure he would do it again. "Sure baby, let me get my phone" she said reaching around, only to realize it was nowhere in sight. 'Where's my phone? I had it with me?' she bowed her head when she remembered that she left it downstairs on the couch. 'I guess the tablet could work' she thought going to her bedroom to get it.

She couldn't help but doze off a little as Sheldon read the story. She woke up when she heard her name being called repeatedly, she looked around to realize the twins were asleep with the tablet between the both of them. She carried Stephen to his bed on the other side of the room and tucked them both in. She turned off the light and picked up her tablet to see her husband's face

"You look a little worse for wear" he teased

"Gee, thanks" she said sarcastically

"I take it today was another long day?" he asked

"Yeah, it kinda was" she said lying down in bed.

"You're not going to change first?" Sheldon asked

"Yeah I would, just wanted to rest a little. Tell me about your day."

Sheldon went into vivid detail about his day. He looked away for one minute to talk to Leonard and when he faced the screen again, she was fast asleep. He tried calling her name, but she wouldn't budge. He chuckled to himself and took a screenshot of her sleeping face, then hung up his phone.

* * *

Amy woke up the next morning in the center of the bed. She heard someone walk in and turned to see Sheldon.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were coming back tomorrow?" she asked

" The talk for today got cancelled, so we decided to come home." He said coming to join her on the bed

"What time did you even get in?"

"A little after 4. You fell asleep in your clothes."

She looked down to realize she was only in her underwear, "Oh"

"You left the lights on downstairs" he said

"Oh geez. I was supposed to go down and turn them off when I went for my phone. I forgot"

"Its okay" he said kissing her cheek, "I was just about to make breakfast. You coming?"

"Yeah. I feel hungry" she said standing up from bed. As soon as she was upright the room started spinning causing her to sway a little on spot. Sheldon reached out a hand to steady her, "You okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I just probably stood up too fast" she said moving to get her robe.

This was all giving Sheldon a déjà vu feeling. The last time she was like that was when she was pregnant with the wins. She can't be. Marie and Stephen were supposed to be the first and last ones. "Amy are you sure you're not sick?"

"I feel fine. It was just a long week"

'Maybe she was right. Maybe she was just overworked and tired.'

* * *

"What do you want for breakfast?" Sheldon asked the twins

"Eggs" Stephen said. The kids never followed his eating schedule. He could get Stephen sometimes but most times he didn't fight it. Amy walked near Sheldon as he cracked the eggs and felt her stomach churn.

"Are you ok?" Sheldon asked seeing her facial expression

She took some deep breaths trying to calm her stomach, "Do those eggs seem okay to you?"

"They seem fine to me to me" he said lifting the bowl to his nose. He pushed the bowl towards her face and she couldn't hold back any longer. She clamped a hand over her mouth as she retched and ran towards the bathroom.

"Momma?" Stephen questioned as they heard Amy violently throwing up. "Don' t move okay?' Sheldon said, before going to the bathroom. He entered the bathroom to see Amy dry heaving. He helped her lean against the wall and closed and flushed the toilet.

He sat on the floor opposite from her, "I don't thinki there was anything wrong with the eggs" he said

"I know" she sighed, not bothering to open her eyes.

"But it made you sick?"

"Mhm" She opened her eyes to look at him, "I know. I'll take a test, although we don't really need anymore conformation."

He looked up to meet her tired eyes, "How did you know I was thinking that."

"I'm late. A part of me thought it was this but I dunno. It just didn't seem concrete enough until now"

He reached forward to push the hair from out of her face and cupped her cheek. "I thought Marie and Stephen were supposed to be the only ones" she whispered

"Well, then this baby would be our last"


	31. Chapter 31

The coldness woke Sheldon up in the middle of the night. He moved closer to his wife's side of the bed to get some of her warmth and woke up when he realized it was empty. He looked towards the bathroom and noticed the light wasn't on. 'Where is she?' Thanks to his 'Vulcan' hearing he heard her softly singing from somewhere outside of the bedroom. He probably wasn't going to get any sleep until she came back to bed, so he tossed off the sheet and ventured out to find Amy.

His search was short lived, as he saw the light on in the hallway bathroom. He pushed open the door to find her sitting on the floor trying to comfort an obviously sick Stephen.

"What happened?"

She turned towards his voice, "I think he caught that bug that's been going around"

Sheldon sighed, "I knew we should have never taken them to that germ-infested park with Penny yesterday."

Amy rolled her eyes, "I just hope Marie doesn't have it. I can't handle two sick toddlers right now."

"You shouldn't even be handling one sick toddler" Sheldon said, "Why didn't you wake me. I would have taken care of him and let you rest."

Amy shrugged, "He woke me up and it didn't make sense that the both of us be up. And plus you know how he is when he's sick"

Sheldon couldn't fight her logic. As far as Stephen was concerned the sun rose and set on his mother. Nobody else could tuck him in, nobody else could comfort him regardless of the situation he would whimper and whine until Amy could get him, and nobody else could sing that song. It had gotten so bad that Amy had to record herself singing it for times that she wasn't there.

As if Stephen knew Sheldon was thinking of him, he blinked open his blue eyes, "Momma my tummy hurts" he whined. Amy brushed some hair off of his forehead. "I know baby" she said trying to get him as comfortable as possible on her lap, which was not an easy feat considering her 25 week belly was getting in the way.

"Amy go take him to our bed. It would be easier and more comfortable for the both of you"

"And where would you sleep?"

"One of the guest bedrooms" he said reaching down to pick up Stephen so Amy could stand. Sheldon just got him settled in his arms and reached his hand down to help Amy off the floor, when Stephen started to whimper. "Its alright" Sheldon said, but Stephen continued, "Want my momma" he whined as his lip trembled and his eyes filled with tears.

"Sheldon just give him to me" Amy said

"Amy you can't carry heavy things in your condition"

"For gods sake Sheldon, he's not even three yet, how heavy can he be? And if he cries and wakes up Marie, I don't have the energy to put her back to bed now and you would just end up playing with her."

Sheldon reluctantly handed over his son. All Amy did was rub his back and whisper in his ear and he quieted down. Sheldon shook his head, he never understood how she could do that with them. He brought a bowl to the bedside just incase Stephen got sick again. "Text me if you need anything and try to get some rest" he said kissing her forehead. He closed their bedroom door and turned around to see Marie standing in the hall clutching a teddy to her chest.

"What are you doing up?"

"Venny?"

"_Stephen_" Sheldon corrected, he never understood how she got venny, "is sick. He's sleeping with momma. You should go back to sleep too"

She shook her head, "We play"

"Its not play time yet. Its still dark out"

"Please" she said looking up at him with her big green eyes.

"Fine" Sheldon sighed, "One game and then we sleep" Everyone thought that Marie had Sheldon wrapped around her little finger, but only he knew that it wasn't just that, its because she had Amy's eyes.

Amy wondered into the hall the next morning and stopped at the twin's room to see Sheldon passed out on the floor with Marie cuddled on his chest surrounded by all her teddy bears.

* * *

Amy groaned in frustration again. "You doing okay?" Sheldon asked

"I'm bored out of my mind," she said. The doctor had put her on bed rest from her 28th week of pregnancy, she was only allowed to go as far as the bathroom and Sheldon made sure she followed that rule.

"I know. We're going out in the backyard. Text if you need anything" he said before kissing her lips.

* * *

"Bubbles daddy" Stephen giggled when they were outside. It amazed Sheldon how they could be entertained with something so trivial. His phone vibrated in his pocket and put down the bubbles to see if it was Amy. He scoffed when he realized it was just the university. He put away his phone and looked up but the twins were gone. He followed their giggles to the side of the house. "No not the hose!" he shouted but it was too late.

* * *

"Why are you guys all wet" Amy asked as Sheldon carried them into their bedroom.

"_Your_ children decided to play with the hose"

Amy laughed, "Why are they only my kids when they do something you don't like?"

Sheldon shrugged, "Hopefully she would be different and listen to me" he said gesturing towards her stomach.

"Hopefully she could come soon so I could get out this room."

"4 more weeks Amy, just 4 more" he said leaning over to kiss her forehead. The twins took that as an invitation to climb on the bed despite being dripping wet, "No you guys are going to make mommy wet!" Sheldon shouted


	32. Chapter 32

"Do you think you could handle them alone" Amy asked as she helped Marie put on her shirt.

"I think so. It's just the zoo. And plus if we ever get separated we're all wearing the same shirt he said pointing at their flash shirts."

"I wish I could come with you guys" she said resting a hand on her belly

"I know. But even if you weren't on bed-rest, I don't want you walking around so late in your pregnancy."

"I know. Just remember to hold their hands especially Stephen, you know he likes to wander."

"Yes, I know Amy. Say bye to mommy guys" he said lifting the twins off the bed

* * *

"Okay, lets go over one thing" Sheldon said squatting at the twin's level, "You guys are not to let go of my hand. This is a big place and I can't find you easily here" they nodded their heads in agreement. "Good, let's go" he said standing back up.

They walked around for about an hour and a half before Marie saw an ice cream cart, "Daddy Ice cream?" she said tugging on his shirt. Sheldon couldn't tell her no; it was a hot day they could all do with some ice cream. He bought it and sat them down on a nearby bench to eat it. A couple minutes later Marie was showing him her sticky hands. He reached around in the backpack Amy made him carry with wipes, to look for some to wipe her hands. He turned around to see if Stephen's hands were clean, and he was gone. "Stephen?! Where are you?"

"Venny?!" Marie shouted

"Oh dear Lord" Sheldon said picking up Marie. He frantically looked for his son, while Marie continued to shout "Venny!"

He felt his phone vibrating and looked to see Amy's name. He knew he had to answer. "Amy?"

"I know I should have told you before you left, but I think I'm in labor. I thought you would be home by now"

At that time Marie screamed out for Stephen again

"Sheldon why is Marie shouting for Stephen?"

"Ummm just a small problem"

"Sheldon tell me you didn't lose Stephen" she said before groaning in pain.

"He's not technically lost. He was next to me and I turned for a minute. Don't panic okay, its not good for the baby."

"Don't panic? Sheldon you lost him in the zoo!"

A woman tapped Sheldon on the shoulder. "You looking for a little boy wearing a flash shirt?"

"Yes. Do you know where he went?"

"He's over there by the balloons" she said pointing along the path. Sheldon looked in the direction and saw Stephen trying to grab a balloon from the man. "Amy I found him. I'll be home in 20 minutes. I love you" he said before hanging up the phone.

He ran forward and grabbed Stephen before he could go anywhere else, "Stephen why would you run off like that? What did daddy say to do?"

"Hold hands"

"You were supposed to stay next to me and your sister"

"Balloon daddy"

"I would buy you all the balloons if you promise not to run off again." He gripped both of their hands tightly, "We have to go home now okay? Mommy needs us"

_***4 years later***_

Amy was sitting at the table trying to grade some midterm papers. She still kept teaching undergrads and at times graduate students. She felt like she was having a greater impact when she could directly pass on knowledge. She was almost done grading when she heard sniffling behind her. "Yes?' she said without looking up.

"They did it again momma"

She turned around to see Stephen's tear stained face, "What did they do baby?"

"Ree and Lia messed up my room again"

Amy sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Marie Leigh and Amelia Farrah Cooper, get here right now!" she shouted. She heard footsteps softly approaching and was greeted by the sight of her two daughters, the only two people in the world to make her believe in human cloning. Marie was a Cooper through and through, tall and thin, with straight brown hair and thin lips, the only thing she had for Amy were her green eyes. Amelia on the other hand looked exactly like Amy, almost to the point that it was scary. They walked the same, talked the same, had the same likes and dislikes, they even both had an allergy to avocado. It had been a joke by Penny to name her Amy Jr. but Sheldon decided to make a few tweaks to the name.

"What did you two do to your brother's room?"

"We only played in there" Amelia said

"Don't you have your own rooms to play in?"

"Yes. But Stephen has trains and other dolls" Marie said

"They're action figures"

"I understand Stephen has other things but did you ask before you went barging in?" The girls lowered their heads. "You have to apologize to Stephen"

"sorry Venny" they said together. "Its Stephen" he huffed. He hated when they called him Venny yet he refused to call them by their full names.

"You girls are on a time out until daddy gets home. This was your third strike this week alone and you know that means you get a punishment."

"But momma" Marie started

"No buts. That's what the contract you signed with me and daddy said" Sheldon insisted that they all sign contracts when they turned 4, it was mostly helpful in situations like this. "Sit on those chairs and do not move until I finished help Stephen fix his room."

She followed Stephen to his room and she really felt sorry for him. His sheets and pillows were hanging haphazardly off the bed. Most of his action figures were off the shelf and lying around the room. His perfectly set up train tracks, now had parts of the train missing. But Stephen was only interested in his bookshelf, "They touched my books" he cried, "Red is suppose to be next to read not green and the blue can't be there momma"

She ran her hands through his hair, an action that she realized helped calm him, "We can fix it baby" Stephen picked up on a lot of Sheldon hobbies and OCD quirks. He didn't look as much as Sheldon like Marie did, but he had a few things. He was tall and thin, blue eyes and Sheldon's lips, but, he had Amy's wavy hair, nose and chin.

* * *

Sheldon came home to a quiet house which was very unusual. He walked into the dining room to see Marie and Amelia sitting on chairs quietly and Stephen sitting on Amy's lap while she finished grading papers. "What's going on here?" he asked

"Daddy" Amelia cried as her green eyes filled with tears "we're sorry"

"Let me talk to daddy first" Amy said, putting Stephen on a chair and pulling Sheldon out of the kid's earshot. " They reached their three-strike limit and I'm not punishing them again. So its your turn, and don't let it be no hugs before bed time"

"But that was a punishment Amy"

She raised an eyebrow, "For them or you?"

"Fine" he sighed, "I'll think of something"

If someone had said years ago that, Sheldon Cooper would become a big softie with his kids, he probably would have laughed in their face.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I have no order for the story anymore, so it may just be one shots about their lives at various times. I will try to put the kids' age at the beginning.**

**Stephen and Marie:2 almost 3**

**Amy's still pregnant with Amelia**

So it turns out that Stephen did pass on the bug to Marie, who then passed it on to Sheldon. The only person who didn't get it was, Amy, and for that she was thankful. But that thankfulness was short-lived because she honestly didn't know who was a worse patient, Sheldon or Marie. Marie couldn't understand the concept of vomiting in the bowl if Amy wasn't there, so instead did it on the bed, causing Amy to change the sheets twice. She almost thought about just putting garbage bags on the bare mattress, but didn't because she knew one of them would complain about how it stuck to their skin. The third time Sheldon tried to move her to the bathroom but wasn't fast enough and she got it on the floor. Amy didn't know which was worse, kneeling down on the floor at 25 weeks trying to clean up after Marie or changing the sheets. All she knew is that it was exhausting her.

When Stephen started to feel better Amy moved him into the guest bedroom with her. It was mostly going okay, except for the times she had to take care of Marie and Sheldon and told him to stay in the hall, causing endless tears and whimpers until she could go back to him.

She woke up to an email on her phone from Dr. Park about the research they were working on together. 'God, I almost forgot about that' she thought. Sheldon wasn't well enough to take care of Stephen, "Guess you're coming to work with me today" she told Stephen. She bathed Stephen and put him in his room to play for a little, while she took a quick shower. After she was done, she checked in on him and saw him playing with his blocks still in a little corner of the room. Marie was nothing like that, she would have had everything unpacked if she was left for two minutes without supervision. She went into her bedroom for clean clothes to wear and inadvertently woke up Sheldon.

"Where are you going?" he asked groggily

"I have to go to work. I'll take Stephen with me."

"You could leave him here"

"Are you well enough to take care of yourself and two toddlers?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow

"What will you even do with him at the university?"

"I might just drop him off in daycare. I shouldn't be there too long."

* * *

She tried to drop Stephen off at daycare, but as soon as it occurred to him that she would not be staying, he started crying and running after her. "Stephen you have to stay"

"No" he cried

She could feel her patience wearing thin. This went against every rule, but she would just have to bring him to the lab. They were simply going over data, no testing was being done so he should be fine.

* * *

"I'm sorry" she apologized to Dr. Park when she finally got to the lab with Stephen in tow, "my husband's sick and he wouldn't stay in daycare."

He waved her off, "It's fine. We're not doing an experiment today anyway."

Amy sanitized a small area and let Stephen stay there.

* * *

Three hours later when she pulled into the driveway, she noticed Stephen fell asleep in his car seat. She couldn't wake him up just to walk into the house, that would just be cruel. She carried the bags inside and came back to the car to try to carry Stephen inside. She would never admit to Sheldon but sometimes carrying the twins made her back a little sore. She just made it through the front door when Sheldon came down the stairs "Let me take him" he said reaching for Stephen, "Go rest for a while". Amy didn't even have the energy to stop him. She trudged to the couch and sat down, putting her feet up on the space next to her. By the time Sheldon came back to the living room, Amy was fast asleep.

_***3 weeks later***_

"Thanks for coming" Amy said to Penny as she opened the door, "I just feel like I have a million things to get done, and Sheldon is with Leonard working on their project."

"Yeah, sure it's no problem. What do you need my help with?"

"Can you just watch the kids and maybe give them a snack?"

"Amy you said a ten-page list of things you need to do over the phone. I know you need help with more things than that."

"I could handle the rest" Amy said rubbing her stomach, "I just needed to make sure they were occupied first."

"Alright sweetie. But if you need something just yell" Penny said going towards the living room where the kids were.

2 hours later Penny heard what sounded like glass breaking. The twins were still napping on the couch unaware to the noise. She got up and slowly walked to the dining room where she last left Amy. "Amy? You okay?" She rounded the corner to see Amy gripping the island trying to stay upright as tears fell down her face.

"Amy!" Penny shouted running towards her, "What's happening? Talk to me"

"It hurts. It hurts so bad" Amy cried clutching her stomach

Penny wrapped her arms around Amy trying to get her as upright as possible, "We're going to the hospital"

* * *

Sheldon rushed into the hospital and saw Penny in the waiting room, "Where is she?! What happened?!"

"I don't know. She just said it was hurting so I brought her here. Howard came to pick up the twins. I'm just waiting on an update "

Sheldon ran to the desk, "I need an update on a patient, Amy Fowler-Cooper" he said running a hand through his hair

The nurse checked her computer, "They're running some tests. I'll let you know when they're done."

"What kind of tests? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"I'm sorry sir. That's all I know."

Penny pulled him back to the chairs, "Its going to be okay sweetie" she said even though she didn't quite believe it herself, "I'm sure she and the baby are fine"

"You don't know that" he said putting his face in his hands

A short time the nurse from the front desk came towards them, "The tests are finished now. She's in room 224" she said pointing down the hall, Sheldon took off in the direction the nurse pointed to, not even caring if Penny followed.

"Amy" he said when he walked in the room "What happened?"

"I don't know. Everything just hurt so bad."

"You're still in pain?"  
"No. They gave me something for it. This is all my fault, I should have stopped when I felt tired, but I thought I could continue and then rest at the end"

"It's not your fault Amy. Let's just wait to hear what they say."

Devyn came in the room 15 minutes later, "So we got the results back. You were in preterm labor. But we gave you something to stop the contractions" she said pointing at the IV

"Preterm labor? How did that happen?" Sheldon asked

"Amy, your blood pressure was almost in the preeclampsia range. That is probably what caused the contractions to start. How much stress have you been under lately?"

Amy shifted on the bed, "It was a rough three weeks"

"I'm sure of that. Now we're going to keep you for observation, until the contractions stop completely. Then I'm prescribing bed rest, to try to keep the stress to a minimum."

"For how long?" Sheldon asked

"Until this little girl decides to come out"


	34. Chapter 34

**Marie and Stephen: 16**

**Amelia: 13**

"Daddy you have to sign this permission slip" Amelia said while they were waiting in the car outside the high school.

"When do you need it by?"

"Tomorrow. I was supposed to give you since Tuesday but I forgot it in my bag."

"Fine. Give it to me when we get home." He looked out the window and saw children leaving but Stephen and Marie were nowhere in sight. "Where are they?"

"I see Marie" Amelia said pointing to a group of girls leaving the field in deep conversation. Marie spotted the car and waved and turned to talk to her friends once more. "Doesn't she see us here waiting" Amelia said, "By the way daddy, can you check my math when we get home"

"What's wrong with it?"

"We got this new teacher and he said I didn't do it correctly. But I know its correct. So I want you to check it, so when I show it to him, he'll know I'm right."

"Your mother doesn't approve when we do things like that" Sheldon said, "So, while she's cooking dinner, we'll go to the living room and look it over."

"Thank you daddy". She turned her head to see Stephen finally walk out of school. He lifted his head and pushed up his black rim glasses. As soon as he spotted the car he came over, unlike Marie. He climbed in the passenger seat, "Hey dad, hey Lia. Where's Ree?"

Sheldon huffed and pointed towards the field. Stephen snickered and leaned over and pressed the car horn, causing Marie to turn. She hugged her friends goodbye and jogged to the car. She opened the door, "Daddy, where's the towel?"

"I put it in the trunk. I don't know why you insist on leaving it below the seat."

Marie had decided to play soccer; which Sheldon could not understand why she would want to subject herself to that torture. It didn't stop him from going to every game though. He only had one rule, if he came to pick her up from practice and she didn't change or shower, she had to sit on a towel. He may love her, but he couldn't afford to have her sweat and dirt all over the car seat.

"What took you so long?" Sheldon asked as he drove home.

"We were going over some last minute details for the dance next week" Marie was head of the planning committee. As well as the debate club, and she was class president. Sheldon would have been worried how she would keep up her grades, but she was the only one who inherited his eidetic memory.

"You couldn't ask that before we came?" Amelia asked

"It was something I just thought of. Speaking of the dance, are you going to ask Adena to come with you Stephen?" Marie asked pushing her body between the two seats.

Stephen blushed slightly and looked out the window, "I don't know what you're talking about"

"You're too smart to play dumb Venny. I see you guys together in the library."

"Who's Adena?" Sheldon asked

"Stephen's new girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend. We just use our free period to study in the library together."

"How does she look" Amelia asked

Marie took out her phone and showed a picture to her sister. Stephen was saying something, while a girl with what Raj would describe as caramel brown skin, laughed. "Where did you even get a picture?"

"I took it one time. You guys didn't even notice I was there. You wanna see her dad?"

"I'm driving Marie"

"Not anymore. We're at a red light. Just a quick peek" she said showing him the phone

"Okay. Do you like her Stephen?"

"We're just friends."

"She may want to go to the dance with you. I asked her today"

"You did what?!" Stephen said turning to look at Marie, "Why? Why would you do that?"

"I just wanted to know. She didn't really give a yes or no answer. It was like a maybe."

"Why would you do that Marie? Why can you never keep my personal life personal?"

"I just was giving you the extra push"

"I didn't ask for it Marie!" he shouted back

Amy was on the couch when she heard the front door slam and heavy footsteps through the hall. A few seconds later the door reopened, "I'm sorry Venny" she shouted at his retreating form.

"My name is Stephen!" he shouted from the stairs. Amy knew Stephen was upset, that was the only time he corrected his sisters' nickname for him.

A couple minutes later Sheldon and Amelia entered the house, "what happened?" she asked them.

"Stephen has a girlfriend" Amelia said nonchalantly, as she took off her shoes by the door.

After the shouting had died down, Amy made her way upstairs. She knocked on Stephen's closed door.

"Go away Marie"

"Baby, its mom. Can I come in?"

She heard him sigh, "Its open"

She opened the door to see him lying in a starfish position on the bed. "You want to talk about what happened today?" she said coming to sit on the foot of his bed.

"Nothing happened"

"It sure didn't sound like nothing. Amelia said its about a girl, is that true?"

Stephen didn't reply, "You know you could talk to me right?" she said touching his leg. She was about to get up when Stephen rolled around in bed so his head could rest in her lap, "She's not my girlfriend"

"No one said she was baby"

"She's just a girl who happens to be my friend"

Amy chuckled, "That sounds similar to the words your father used to describe me when we first met."

"Really?" he said nuzzling her lap. Amy understood his signal and started running her fingers through his hair. "Why don't you tell me about her? Tell me what's she like?"

"Her name is Adena Benjamin. Her family moved here from Texas at the beginning of the school year. She likes physics"

"A girl from Texas that likes Physics?" Amy asked. She and her son seemed to have a type

"Yeah. She has the cutest accent" he said with a sigh. He didn't even realize he said it. "Her favorite color is purple. Her glasses have purple on it and so do her braces. Her hair is always in this afro unless she holds it up. She likes playing music when we study, she says it helps her remember. She always hums when she packs up her bag." Amy smiled as she listened to him finish his list.

"So why don't you just ask her to the dance?"

"What if she doesn't like me" he mumbled

"Why won't she like you?"

"I don't know. She just might not and decide to go with someone else."

"Trust me she would like you. She sounds like she already likes you"

"I guess" he said with a shrug

"You know your sister meant well, she just needs to work on her delivery"

"I know" he said sitting up, "I can't wait till she gets a boyfriend so I could torment her"

Amy laughed, "Don't let your father hear you say that. Come on lets go down for dinner"

***A few days later***

"They always take so long" Amelia complained from the backseat

"I know Lia, just be patient for a few more minutes" Amy said

The school doors opened and Stephen walked out with a girl next to him

"Who is that?" Amy asked

"That's his girlfriend"

Amy laughed, "stop teasing, it looks like they're coming here."

Stephen opened the door with a smile, "see I told you"

"Oh my God. You weren't lying" she said with an obvious Texan accent, "You don't know how long I've wanted to meet you Dr. Fowler. You're my absolute idol. I can't believe she's your mom" she said turning to Stephen, "I would love to pick your brain about some things about your super asymmetry paper."

"Sure that would be fine"

They all heard a horn from behind them, "I'm sorry that's my dad. I gotta go. I'll see you at the dance Stevie." She said leaning over to kiss his cheek before running off. Stephen climbed into the car blushing slightly.

"So I take it she said yes" Amy said. Stephen only nodded

"So she could call you Stevie but we can't call you Venny" Amelia asked

"It's different when she does it" he said blushing more


	35. Chapter 35

**Marie and Stephen age 5**

**Amelia age 2**

"Stay right here with your brother and sister, Lia. Momma and daddy are going right in there to talk with that man" Amy said pointing behind her, "Make sure she doesn't wander off" Amy said to the twins who nodded.

"I wonder what he wants to speak to us about" Amy said as they sat in the office waiting on the principal, "You don't think they did anything wrong do you? Because sometimes they could be a handful"

Sheldon reached over and squeezed her hand, "I'm sure everything is fine" he said giving a smile, even though he was slightly nervous as well.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, thank you for coming in on such short notice" the principal greeted them as he walked in the office.

It still irked Sheldon when people referred to him and his wife as Mr. and Mrs. and not Drs. but Amy had warned him many times to just leave it alone.

"Did the twins do something wrong?" Amy asked as soon as he sat at his desk

He laughed, "Oh no, quite the opposite actually. Their academic performance is leaps and bounds ahead of the class"

Sheldon sat back in his seat with a knowing smirk, 'I always knew Amy and my children would be exceptional' he thought

"I asked for you guys to come in today to discuss moving them to a higher class, we couldn't possibly keep them in kindergarten any longer. We're only two months into the new school year and they have already finished their teacher's lesson for the semester."

Amy chewed her lip, "What class will you move them to?"

"We'll take an entrance exam for every class and let them stay in the class that challenges them the most."

"Okay, that seems acceptable" Sheldon started

"I don't want that" Amy blurted out

Both men turned to look at her, "What do you mean Amy?" Sheldon asked

"Mrs. Cooper I understand your hesitation, but I promise we wont force them to do anything."

"No you don't understand my frustration. What if the class that challenges them the most is 4th grade? What will you do then? Have two 5 year olds in a class with 9 and 10 year olds? What about their social needs? How will they cope socially being moved up all those grades?"

"Mrs. Cooper" the principal tried, "the school is well facilitated to handle these types of-"

"First of all it Dr. Cooper" Amy said cutting him off, "Secondly, the school will never be 'facilitated enough' to handle the amount of pressure that comes from skipping classes. The furthest you skip them to is 2nd grade."

"Dr. Cooper" he tried again

"No. I believe that's the end of our meeting" she said before leaving the office. She walked out and lifted Amelia onto her hip, "Come on. Get your bags lets go" she said to the twins.

"Are we in trouble?" Stephen asked, "Because we didn't mean to do it"

Amy didn't even try to figure out what he was talking about, "No, you're not in trouble, we're just leaving"

"What about daddy?" Marie asked

Amy turned and only then realized Sheldon wasn't behind her. She peered through the glass and saw him still talking to the principal. "Daddy would meet us in the car" she said before turning to walk away.

Sheldon left the office a few moments later and saw Amy holding open the front door for the twins to go through "Amy wait" he called out, but either she didn't hear him or pretended not to. He semi-jogged in her direction. By time he caught up to her, she was strapping Amelia in her car seat. 'She could sure move fast when she's upset' Sheldon thought. He reached out to touch her hand, "Amy, maybe we should consider-"

"Not now Sheldon" she snapped, cutting him off. She climbed into the driver's seat and he wordlessly got into the other one. The drive back home was tense and silent, with Amelia's occasional word or sentence being the only noise.

The silence continued all the way to the front door until Amy said, "Go up to your room and play, take your sister with you. I need to talk with daddy"

As soon as she was sure that they were out of earshot she turned to Sheldon, "Why were you still in there talking to him after I made my point explicitly clear?"

"I just wanted to hear what he had to say. He gave excellent options. Which you would have known had you stayed. But instead you chose to storm out like a child throwing a tantrum" Sheldon snapped

"I'm the child?!" Amt asked incredulously, "Says the man who still plays videogames and whose favorite drink is strawberry quik!"

Sheldon rolled his eyes "What I do and drink in my free time has nothing to do with this conversation. All I'm saying is that you could have listened to his options!"

"My children will not be used as that school's guinea pigs!"

"I'm sorry, are they not my children as well?! And no one was using them as guinea pigs. It was just a couple of tests to see where they're at academically!"

"We already know where they're at Sheldon! That's why we did that stupid test before they went to school"

"And that's why I said to have them in appropriate classes, but you decided just to send them to private school, with their ridiculous fees"

"Because they didn't need that kind of pressure. It wouldn't be fair to them to do that at this age!"

"What pressure are you even talking about. I went through the same things they did at that age!"

Amy scoffed "Yeah. And look how you turned out"

Sheldon stared at her wide eyed. He opened his mouth to talk but shut it. "Sheldon wait, I didn't mean that" she said reaching for his hand. He pulled back and shook his head. Without saying a word he turned and left the living room and went towards the back door. She ran after him trying to apologize, but he just slammed the door behind him. She turned when she heard someone sniffle, and saw the kids standing near the bottom of the stairs.

"Guys" she sighed, "How long have you been there?"

"Lia wanted juice" Stephen said, pointing to his younger sister who had tears in her eyes.

"Where did daddy go?" Marie asked

"He's probably right outside" Amy started but stopped talking when she heard the car start and leave the driveway. She couldn't help but sigh. Amelia's lip started quivering as tears poured out of her eyes. Amy bent down to pick her up and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "I'm sorry you guys had to hear that." Amy said

Marie shifted from one foot to another, "Were you fighting about us?" she asked while looking at the floor

"No baby. We just had some decisions to make that pit us on edge"

"It sounded like it was about us" Marie sniffled

Amy didn't have a good answer, "Let's go watch a movie. We could even watch Star Wars" Amy said with fake enthusiasm. Marie just shrugged and moved towards the living room and Stephen followed her.

She sat on the couch with one twin snuggled into her side and Amelia on her lap. Halfway through the movie Marie turned to her, "Momma when is daddy coming back home?"

Amy ran her hands through her hair, "He should be back soon."

That seemed to satisfy Marie as she nodded and looked back at the screen. About an hour later, Marie and Amelia had fallen asleep and Stephen was almost asleep. "Momma" Stephen whispered, "are you and daddy going to get divorced?"

Amy turned to look at him, "Why would you ask that?"

"My friend Justin said his parents used to fight and then his daddy left and they got divorced"

"I promise Stephen, daddy and I are not getting a divorce." She said, "He would be back soon. He just needed to clear his head" Amy glanced at the clock; it was getting really late now.

She woke up when she felt Amelia moving. She tightened her arm around her and heard Sheldon whisper, "Its just me. I'm carrying her to bed" Amy relaxed her grip. She opened her eyes to realize the tv was off and the twins were gone. Sheldon came back to the living room

"Where were you?"

"I just drove around aimlessly for a while, then I went to Leonard and Penny"

"Oh"

"Sheldon" Amy said as the same time he said her name

"You go first" he offered

"I didn't mean what I said. There's nothing wrong with how you turned out. I was just really frustrated and I just don't like the idea of them being moved so far up at such a young age."

"I know. Leonard helped me realize that there are some social cues I may have been better at if I was allowed time among peers my own age, and Penny called me a whack-a-doddle. I don't know what that means. But I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. We don't have to move them past 2nd grade, we don't even have to move them from kindergarten"

"We have to move them from that class, but thank you." Amy said standing from the couch, "I think we scared the kids. They think we're getting divorced" She put her face in her hands as tears flowed, "I couldn't even convince them that everything was fine."

Sheldon wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry I left you to deal with that alone. I promise it would never happen again, no matter how bad the fight was."


	36. Chapter 36

**Amy 19 weeks pregnant with Stephen and Marie**

"Can we watch It's a Wonderful Life?" Amy asked as they sat on the couch. They enjoyed a quiet Christmas together and had just finished eating

"Again. You've seen that movie like 10 times"

Amy pouted, "Because I like it. I don't say anything when you watch Star Wars every year. Can we please watch it."

"Fine" Sheldon sighed, getting up to put in the dvd. He sat back on the couch and looked at Amy expectantly "What?" she asked

"Don't you want to cuddle" he huffed

"Don't sound so upset about it" she said as she wrapped her arms around him. He leaned back into the arm of the couch and it reminded him of the time they cuddled in her apartment all those ears ago. She leaned up for a second "Thank you" she whispered placing a kiss on his chin

20 minutes into the movie Sheldon looked down to realize Amy fell asleep. He wanted to be upset but he couldn't. She still didn't find that 'energy' that maternity books talked about in the second trimester, so he was fine being her pillow for now. He leaned back and closed his eyes, 'Maybe I should nap too' he thought.

* * *

He woke up to Leonard pounding at the door, "Sheldon come on! We're going to be late for work!"

Sheldon looked around, "Late for work?" he mumbled, "Its Christmas" it was only then he realized that he was in his old bedroom. And what made it stranger was that not of Luke's things were there. It looked just like it did before he lived with Amy.

He opened the door, only to be met with Leonard's frustrated face, "Are you sick or something? Because you're making me late"

"Why am I here?" Sheldon asked

"Because you live here genius" Leonard said rolling his eyes

"I do not live here. I haven't lived here for a while."

Leonard looked at him, "I don't have time for this. Just hurry up, unless you want to take the bus"

"I'm not going anywhere, because its Christmas and I'm suppose to be at home with Amy. Speaking of which, where is she?" he asked peering into the hallway

"Buddy Christmas was three weeks ago. And secondly, who's Amy?"

Sheldon stared at him, "Haha very funny. You know who Amy is."

"I've never heard that name in my life. Are you sure you're feeling okay" he said reaching up to touch his forehead. Sheldon swatted away his hand, "No one touches me except my wife"

"Sheldon" Leonard said carefully, "You're not married"

"Yes I am" Sheldon said raising his left hand to show Leonard, "Where's my ring? Is this some kind of joke you and Penny planned? Because I think this is too much work moving out all of Luke's things to recreate my room." Sheldon huffed

"Luke? Maybe you are sick. Stay right here, I'm going to call in sick for us. I'm sure they'll be glad to hear that you're not coming in" Leonard said before going out of the hall.

"This is all stupid" Sheldon said turning to get his phone. He scrolled through his contact list to call Amy to take him home, even though he didn't really let her drive anymore. He nearly dropped his phone in shock when he saw the list:

Howard

Leonard

Meemaw

Missy

Mother

Raj

University

He turned the phone over, this was his phone, but where were all of his contacts. And why was Raj's number so different. He ran towards the kitchen, "Leonard somethings wrong with my phone. Half of my stuff is missing"

Leonard approached him like he was a skittish horse, "Buddy, nothing's missing. How about you and me talk for a while?"

"I don't have time for this. Amy's probably worried sick, because you and your wife decided to prank me, and stress is not good for her right now"

Leonard straightened, "I'm not married Sheldon"

"Yes you are"

"No, I'm not"

Sheldon rubbed his head, "You guys are going really far with this"

"Who's going really far?"

"All of you. I just want to go home and finish spending Christmas with my wife in our home."

"Look buddy, why don't you explain your world to me"

* * *

"So let me see if I get this straight" Leonard said after Sheldon explained, "I'm married to Penny and we have a son named Luke even though she said that she didn't want kids"

"Yes"

"And you met Amy through a dating site because of Howard and Raj and the two of you got married, came up with the idea of super asymmetry, and won a Nobel together"

"Yes"

"And now after some difficulty, she's pregnant with your children"

"Yes, exactly"

"I don't know how to say this, but none of that happened. Penny and I dated for like 2 months, but then we broke up and she moved back to Nebraska. Howard and Raj did put you on that dating site as a joke, but there were no matches. Raj moved back to India shortly after that. Howard is definitely not married, much less a father, and he and his mother moved to Florida 4 years ago. The only true thing is that you did win a Nobel Prize, but you proved string theory and you sure as hell didn't share it with anybody." Leonard said pointing to the medal in a case on the bookshelf, "You didn't even include my name and I helped prove it" he mumbled

"This doesn't make any sense. Did I wake up in an alternate reality? I knew I shouldn't have taken that nap"

"You took a nap? Since when?"

"Amy fell asleep on me. Its easier to sleep along with her then try to move her"

Leonard stared dumbfounded, "How about we just google this Amy person and see what comes out" Leonard said moving to his computer, "What's her full name?"

"Amy Farrah Fowler"

"Interesting choice" Leonard mumbled as he typed in the name, "Look it says here that she's not married and works at UCLA, but she giving a seminar at Caltech."

"Well then come on Leonard we have to go see her. She would set the record straight, even if she's in on the joke there's no way she could hide her stomach" Sheldon said running to get changed

* * *

Sheldon jumped out the car before Leonard was properly parked. He had to literally run behind Sheldon to keep up. "Sheldon slow down. I didn't bring my inhaler" Leonard said gasping for air. Sheldon turned the corner and bumped into a woman dressed in what Leonard could only assume was his grandmother's clothes

"Amy?" Sheldon said

"Yes" she said adjusting her glasses, "who's asking?"

"Its me Sheldon, your husband"

"I'm sorry. I think you're mistaking me with someone else." She said turning to walk away

"No I'm not. You are my wife"

"Did someone put you up to this? Because it's not very funny"

"No one put me up to anything. I know you Amy. You're my wife., the only person who loves medieval literature, especially Chaucer, you like old French movies, even though they're so boring, and you play the harp"

I'm sorry sir, but I don't know you and this is starting to get a little creepy" she said walking away

"No Amy come back!" he shouted he tried to run but the hallway she just walked down seemed endless, "Amy!" he shouted

"Sheldon?" he heard causing him to open his eyes with a start

"What happened? Why were you calling my name? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Amy he sighed wrapping his arms around her, "Your really here, all of you" he said stroking her stomach

She laughed, "Oookay. I've always been here. Are you feeling sick?"

"No. Everything is perfect" he said nuzzling her hair


	37. Chapter 37

**Stephen and Marie age 4**

**Amelia age 1**

Sheldon woke up feeling cold. This was something that usually never happened unless Amy stole the covers or one of the kids came in bed and stole the covers. He rolled over to face his wife. Her bottom really did radiate enough heat for iguanas, and that heat was what he needed now.

He crawled back under the covers and snuggled into her back. She was hot just as he suspected, he didn't understand why she felt the need to steal the covers. A few seconds passed and he realized she was hotter than usual. He raised a hand to touch the back of her neck and felt her burning, clammy skin below his fingers.

Amy moaned at the cool touch on her hot skin. "Amy" Sheldon said softly, but she didn't move, she just moaned again in response. He gently rolled her onto her back so he could see her better. Her hair stuck to her sweaty forehead. Her face was pale and ashen and her eyes would tighten every once in a while, like if she was in pain.

He lowered the covers slightly. She blinked open her eyes slowly and looked at him with glassy eyes, "I'm cold Sheldon" she croaked reaching to pull the covers up

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"Its fine. It's probably just the cold. I'll take some medicine and be fine" she said before sneezing

"Amy. You're sick. You need rest."

"I can't rest, I promised the twins that we could go to the park today"

Sheldon sighed. Amy had been busy all week and he knew the twins really wanted to spend time with her, "Let me go get the thermometer and we'll see from there" he said coming out of bed

By the time he returned to bed Amy had fallen back asleep. He took her temperature. "103" he murmured. There was no way he was letting her go anywhere today. He pulled the covers higher on her body and she only nuzzled the pillow in response.

He walked out into the hallway and met Stephen, "Is momma up? She had to help me pick a shirt"

"Momma can't go today Stephen"

His blue eyes filled with tears, "Bu-But she promised" he said as his lower lip trembled

"I know and I'm sorry, but momma is really-"he started but Stephen already ran off into his room slamming the door behind him. Sheldon winced at the noise and Amelia started to cry at being woken up so roughly. He walked into his younger daughter's room and lifted her from the crib, "It's okay. Stephen's just a little bit upset" He heard coughing from the hallway and went to investigate.

"Amy, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I heard the door slam. I know they're upset" she said while leaning heavily on the doorframe

"Amy you need to go back to bed. I'll come back in a minute"

"I just want to tell them myself" she said walking toward the room door, but stumbled two steps in, only to be propped back up by Sheldon. "Amy bed. Let me go put down Amelia and I'll come back to tuck you in"

Amy sneezed, "I'm not a child" she said with a nasal voice, before shuffling back to their room

Sheldon walked to Marie's room and opened the door. She was already halfway dressed, oblivious to her brother's small tantrum.

"Yes daddy?" she said turning towards him

"Momma can't carry you guys to the park today"

"Why"

"She's sick. She's really sorry about it. I'm sorry too" Sheldon said. Marie came to rest her head on his side and played with one of Amelia's feet causing the toddler to giggle, "Can we go tomorrow then?"

"Maybe not tomorrow but soon"

"Okay. I'm going to go play with my toys" she whispered before walking towards the corner of her room

"Do you mind playing with your sister? I need to check on your brother and momma"

Marie just shrugged in response, so Sheldon put Amelia on the floor next to her sister. He knocked and opened Stephen's door but was met with the sight of an empty room. He heard voices coming from his room and went to investigate.

"But you promised"

"I know baby, but I can't today. Maybe when I feel better we could spend the whole day together"

"Can I come in bed with you?" Stephen asked already climbing on the bed

"No you can't" Sheldon said scooping him off the bed, "You have to go in your own bed." Sheldon said carrying him into the hall

"Momma's sick" Stephen said when he was back on his own two feet

"I know that"

"We have to sing Sift Kitty and rub vaporub on her chest"

"I know that too Stephen"

"But there's no more vaporub"

"What? I bought a new one a about a week ago." Stephen looked down on the ground, "What did you guys do with it?"

"Well, It wasn't me. Ree wanted to use it on her dolls and then Lia got it and she almost ate it. So we hid it from her and it accidentally got knocked into the garbage. And I wasn't going for it in there" Stephen said scrunching up his nose

Sheldon rubbed his forehead, "Why didn't you say something?" Stephen just shrugged, "Go get ready, we will have to buy some more" Sheldon said with a sigh

* * *

Sheldon went into the room, "Your children threw away the vaporub, so we have to go get some more"

"My children" Amy said with a laugh before going into a coughing fit, "Sheldon are you sure you want to carry the three of them?"

"You do it all the time. How difficult can it be?" he said with a shrug

* * *

Apparently it could be very difficult.

Stephen still had a tendency to wander off, Marie made a list of things that she deemed absolutely necessary for Amy to get better, which meant they had to go to a pharmacy and two grocery stores.

"Marie what else do we need?" Sheldon asked for what seemed like the tenth time

"Oranges"

"Alright. Take your brother's hand and go get them" he looked around, "Where did Stephen go"

"Venny's lost again" Marie said with a sigh. Sheldon was two seconds from pulling out his hair, when they heard on the intercom, "Will the parents of Stephen Cooper come to counter three"

"Venny" Amelia said with a giggle. Sheldon sighed and took Marie's hand to go get Stephen.

"Sir" the employee said handing Stephen over, "we found him climbing on one of the shelves in aisle 3"

"The shelf Stephen? We weren't even in here for 10 minutes" Sheldon said

"I wanted to get some crackers for momma. And all the good ones were high up" Stephen tried to explain

Sheldon didn't even have the energy to sigh anymore. He rubbed his forehead, "Let's just go"

"But daddy, the oranges" Marie said

"We'll get them tomorrow" Sheldon said ushering them towards the exit

"Let me go see if she's awake first" Sheldon said when they were in the hallway". He poked his head in the bedroom and Amy opened her eyes, "Hey" she croaked, "How was it?"

The door was pushed open more and Stephen and Marie came bursting in, "We came to make you feel better" Marie said excitedly"

Sheldon entered the room with Amelia still on his hip, "We're not staying here all day, momma needs to rest". Stephen nodded and hopped on the bed with Marie right behind him.

"I wanna put the vaporub" Marie said

"I wanna put it" Stephen whined

"No you can't"

"Yes I can" Stephen argued back

"I'm putting on the vaporub" Sheldon said, "You both can sing"

The agreement seemed fair to the twins who nodded in agreement. Sheldon unbuttoned Amy's nightgown just enough to apply the ointment.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty…" Stephen and Marie began to sing as Amy looked on with a tired smile.


	38. Chapter 38

**Marie and Stephen age 2**

"I still don't like this gift giving idea" Sheldon complained as he put the twins into their car seats.

"Sheldon she's 6. Do you really expect her to buy you a gift?" Amy said as she climbed into the driver's seat

"No, but how do we know that their gift to you will be of the same value. It's your birthday as well" he pointed out

"You know that doesn't bother me. Let's just go there and have a good time. Hopefully we can tire out the twins before we carry them to my mother's" she whispered

"Not tired" Marie pouted from the back seat, sticking out her bottom lip like Sheldon

"No one said you were baby" Amy responded, "I forgot she got your hearing"

"I told you to speak in Klingon. They don't understand that as yet. But nooo. 'It's not a real language Sheldon. What if they get confused Sheldon'" Amy turned to glare at him and he silenced immeadiately.

"Do you really want to get me mad on my birthday?"

"No" he said as he looked down, "Are we still celebrating later?"

Amy laughed, "I already said yes. I don't know why you're so eager" she said as she turned in the Wolowitz's driveway. Sheldon glanced at Amy. 'why was I so eager?' he thought, 'who wouldn't be with that dress she's wearing'. Penny had convinced her to buy a new dress for her birthday. It was in no means fancy or revealing, but yet somehow it distracted Sheldon.

As they entered the house Halley made a beeline for Amy. "Happy birthday Aunt Amy!" she shouted throwing her arm's around Amy's waist

"Happy birthday to you too Halley" she said with a smile

"I got you something. Don't move" she said before running towards the kitchen. "Mommy where's the present?!" Halley shouted sounding similar to her late grandmother.

Sheldon winced at the noise, "I'll carry the twins to the backyard" he said walking away

Halley ran back to where Amy was standing with Bernadette in tow. "Daddy said you were a neuroscientist, and he said that means you like brains. So, I got you this" she said thrusting a bag in Amy's direction.

Amy took the colorful bag from the little girl and took out it's contents as Halley explained each gift. "The lady at the store said you could put your pens and notes and stuff in it, so its like a pencil holder but it looks like a brain. And I got you that pen cause it has a little brain on the top, you could even put it in the pencil holder. And I got you that mug" Halley finished, "So do you like it?" she asked bouncing on the balls of her feet, her blonde hair bouncing around her. Amy laughed, "I love it Halley. Thank you"

"Yay! I'm gonna go tell daddy" she said running towards the back of the house, "Daddy?! Daddy!" she shouted.

"Well now I feel like I didn't put enough thought in my gift" Amy joked to Bernadette

"Oh please. You could give her a ball of dirt and she would think it's the best thing ever. Just because it came from you. She drove me and Howie crazy trying to find the "perfect" gift" Bernadette said walking towards the backyard.

"Hey, it's not my fault she likes me" Amy said with a shrug.

Two hours later and the party was still in full swing. Amy sat on a chair as she watched Luke chase Marie around, and Stephen entertain himself with a balloon. Sheldon came and sat next to her. "You know" he started, "it is your birthday"

"I know" she laughed

"And we still haven't done your annual birthday celebration"

"I know, that's why were dropping the kids off later"

"Or we could celebrate now" he said

"Sheldon" she gasped

"What? We did do it here before"

"I know but. We can't"

"Give me one good reason why not"

Amy opened her mouth and closed it back, "What if one of the twins need us?"

"They're entertained and surrounded by our friends. Please Amy, I cant keep looking at you in that dress and not do anything."

Amy lowered her head and blushed, "Fine, but this is the last time". Sheldon got up from his chair and grabbed her hand to lead her into the house.

"Where are you guys going?" Raj asked when they were almost to the door. Sheldon's eyes widened. "Just getting something from the car" Amy lied before pulling Sheldon into the house to avoid anymore questions.

"That was close" she whispered, "which room do you want to go in this time"

"I never did get back at Howard and Bernadette for having coitus on my bed all those years ago"

"Sheldon" Amy whispered scandalized

"It's just an idea" he said

_***4 months later***_

"I can't believe your pregnant again" Bernadette said as they sat on the patio watching the kids play

"Me neither" Amy said rubbing the slight swell in her stomach

"I thought you guys said the twins were gonna be the last" Penny said

"They were. But we just got carried away one time."

"Really?" Penny said, "The king of being prepared forgot a condom. That seems so un-Sheldon"

Amy shrugged, "It was a spur of the moment. We didn't have any on us

"Oooh. Spur of the moment. Do tell" Penny said with a smirk

"There's nothing much to tell" Amy said with a blush

"Did he do his flamenco dance again?"

"No. Nothing like that"

"Wait, what do mean you didn't have any on you guys. Don't you always have like next to your bed?" Bernadette asked

Amy lowered her head and blushed more, "Well…"

"Oh my god" Penny gasped, "You guys did it in public?"

"It wasn't really public" Amy said shaking her head

"Was it in the car?" Bernadette asked

"No. No one could see us"

"Oh come on Ames."

"Fine" Amy sighed, "Promise you won't be mad"

"Why would we be mad?" Bernadette asked.

Amy leaned forward and whispered to the blondes. "You did it where?!" Bernadette shouted


	39. Chapter 39

**Marie and Stephen age 5**

**Amelia age 2**

A rumble of thunder woke Amy up from her restless sleep. She tried to bury her head in the pillow to drown out the noise of the storm outside, but she had no such luck. She looked at the clock on her nightstand, 12:58, and rolled over to face her husband. "Sheldon" she hissed poking his side, "You awake?" she asked

"The correct way of asking is are you awake. But yes, I can't sleep with that God-awful thunder." He said turning to face her

"It's sounding kinda scary" she said moving closer to him

"Amy" he chastised, "you're a scientist you know that thunder is nothing more than the rapid expansion of air caused by increased pressure and temperature from lightning" he said with an arrogant tone. After he finished the dark room was momentarily filled with a bright flash of light followed by a cracking sound.

"Sheldon" she whimpered moving to bury her face in his chest. He placed an arm around her to pull her closer to him. "It's alright. Sheldon's here"

She pulled back to look at him, "Are you seriously telling me this isn't the least bit frightening"

"I already told you Amy, I'm a scientist. I know the cause and effect of thunder and lightning. It's not that scary-" he couldn't help but jump at the next flash of lightning.

"Thought you weren't scared?"

"I'm not, it just caught me off guard"

"Maybe you should check on the kids. Well the girls, I'm sure Stephen's still fast asleep. That boy could sleep through an earthquake."

"I wonder where he got that from" Sheldon teased getting out of bed, "Aren't you coming?" he asked

"Oh no. I'm going to wait for you to come back" she said pulling the covers up to her chin. "Fine" Sheldon sighed shuffling out of the bedroom.

He pushed the door to Amelia's room open. "Daddy!" she shouted her green eyes wide. He walked closer to her bed, "Are you scared Amelia?"

She shook her head, "Teddy" she said lifting up the bear to Sheldon. He took it from her, "Is teddy scared?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"What about you?" he asked. Another flash of lightning brightened the room. In the moment of light Sheldon could see tears running down Amelia's face, "How about daddy holds you and teddy" he offered lifting her out of bed. She buried her face into his neck. "We have to go check on your brother and sister" he said walking out the room.

"To be honest daddy's a little scared too, but don't tell mommy" he said opening the door to Stephen's room. Just as Amy predicted, he was fast asleep, his covers pooled at his waist. Sheldon softly closed the door and moved towards Marie's room, mentally cursing the day they decided to put the twins in separate rooms.

Marie met Sheldon at the door clutching her Ewok bear, a gift from Wolowitz to celebrate her Star Wars birth date. "What are you doing out of bed?" he asked

" I heard voices"

"Are you scared? You can come back to bed with me and momma" he offered

"I'm not scared" she said hesitantly

Sheldon raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"Yes daddy" she responded clutching the bear tighter to her chest.

"Alright well good night" he said closing back the door and going back to his room. He left the door open just incase. Lightning brightened the room again. "Mommy" Amelia squealed wiggling out of Sheldon's arms to run towards the bed. Amy lifted her up and cuddled the toddler to her chest.

"The twins?" she asked

"Stephen's asleep and Marie said she wasn't scared" Sheldon said climbing into bed

"Really? Was she just doing her tough act again?" Amy asked. This wasn't the first time any of the kids did that, like Sheldon they hated to admit feelings.

"Daddy scared" Amelia said from her position between her parents

"That was supposed to be between you and I young lady" Sheldon complained as Amy giggled.

The sound of thunder had Amelia burying her face in her mother's chest. "Maybe you should just go get Marie" Amy suggested

Before Sheldon could respond they heard a soft "Daddy" coming from the doorway. They both turned to see Marie standing there still clutching her bear with one hand, her other hand gripping her half-asleep brother. "Stephen was scared. So I brought him here" she said

"Really?" Amy asked

"Yeah" she said walking into the room with Stephen stumbling behind her, "He woke me up. He was crying a little" she said as she crawled in bed next to her mother. Amy could see tear marks on her face in the dim light. "Well it's a good thing you brought him before anything happened" Amy said running her hand through Marie's hair.

Sheldon glanced over at Stephen who looked like he was 2 seconds away from falling back asleep on the floor. "Stephen" Sheldon called out while snapping his fingers trying to get his attention, "come to bed"

He walked to his father's side of the bed and crawled in. He shifted and wiggled for a few seconds trying to get comfortable, before finally going back to sleep on his father's chest. He looked over to see Amelia had fallen back asleep as well, with Amy and Marie not too far behind. His shifted under Stephen. 'This will not be comfortable for me' he thought as lightning filled the room again.


	40. Chapter 40

**I know, it's been awhile **

**The day before the twins' birth**

Amy woke up to a swift kick in her bladder. Before she fully opened her eyes, she felt another kick. "I get it. I'm up" she mumbled. She pushed herself into a sitting position to get off the bed. She made her way as quickly as possible to the bathroom to relieve herself.

Just before she left, she looked at herself in the mirror. Everything about her was just bigger. Her cheeks puffed out slightly with the weight gain. Her breast had almost tripled in size. Something that she didn't like but Sheldon seemed to enjoy, that he pointed out the last time they made love.

Her stomach had grown to epic proportions. Her borrowed pajama shirt from Sheldon, barely fit anymore leaving a small part of her lower stomach exposed. The buttons at the front were almost popping off from the strain from her growing stomach.

One thing she would not miss about pregnancy, besides the waking up in the middle of the night and lower back pain, was the itchy skin on her stomach. Her skin had seemed to stretch to its max, as evident by the angry, red stretch marks that came from her side and lower stomach. She was so glad they agreed to the membrane sweep on Friday, she wasn't too sure how much more of this she could take.

"Can I go back to sleep?" she whispered looking down and placing a hand on her stomach. She felt a kick and movement almost as if they were fighting. "I guess tv then" she muttered before turning off the light and leaving the bathroom.

Making her way down the stairs in the dark should have been a tedious task, but she mastered the art of it in the past months. Sheldon told her multiple times to turn on the light, but she didn't want to wake him up. "Should we get a snack?" she asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Two sets of kicks on either side of her stomach gave her the answer. "Okay" she chuckled before waddling off to the kitchen.

That was another thing she was uncomfortable with. Ever since her stomach dropped, as Penny had put it, a few days ago her waddle became more evident. Something Sheldon was all too happy to point out.

"_Let's go to bed Sheldon" she said tugging on his arm to pull him out from the nursey. Every week he and the guys bought some new device to put in there and he was adamant about testing it out_

"_You go on. I'll be there in a minute" he said kissing her cheek._

_She turned to leave, but stopped when she heard him chuckle. "What's so funny?"_

"_N-nothing. You go to bed"_

_She eyed him suspiciously before turning to leave again. She made it about three steps before his chuckle turned into a full belly laugh._

"_What are you laughing?" she asked_

"_I'm sorry. Your walking… I mean I know you can't help it" he had to stop to take deep breaths to try to stop his laughter. His laughing came to a sudden stop when he looked up and saw tears pooling in her eyes._

"_Amy, no. I didn't mean it in a bad way"_

_But she already left the room. He lowered his head when he heard the bedroom door slam. He sighed; he was really screwed now. He knocked on the door, "Amy, darlin' I'm sorry. Can you open the door?" he begged as he heard her sob inside_

Sheldon rolled over in bed and sighed when he didn't feel his wife. He noticed that the bathroom light was off, so at least she wasn't in there. 'I hope she's not cleaning that nursery again' he thought as he made his way into the hall. The hallway as well as the nursery was dark. "Tv" he muttered as he made his way downstairs.

If she didn't nap during the day, he would really be concerned about the amount of rest she was getting. She was always up for long stretches at night, especially these past few weeks. Either she needed to use the bathroom, or the twins' movement were keeping her up or as of late she had to clean somewhere.

He found her in the living room with the tv as the only source of light, eating something from a bowl at her side. "What is that?" he asked coming to sit next to her.

"Popcorn"

He peered in the bowl, "And?"

"Pretzels"

"And?"

She looked at him sheepishly, "Marshmallow fluff and hot sauce"

"How did you even find it?" he asked rubbing his forehead

"I found it. You didn't hide it very well" she held out a handful of her creation, "You want some?"

He shook his head. Personally, he thought that fluff had too much sugar, and he was the guy who once drank Coke through a red vine. But Amy couldn't seem to get enough of it. He tried to hide it so he could control the amount she ate, but his plan clearly wasn't working.

She shifted towards the end of the couch to try to raise herself up. Sheldon got up and grabbed the bowl, "I got it. You could sit and relax"

She held up her sticky hand, "I have to wash my hand anyway, but thank you"

He offered his hand to help her off the couch and the they made their way to the kitchen.

"What woke you up?" he asked as he finished washing the bowl

"Bathroom and they were moving a lot" she said rubbing circles on her stomach

"Are they still moving?" he asked stepping closer to her

"Yeah" she sighed, "I thought they would have calmed down by now, but I guess a bowl of sugar and hot sauce didn't help"

"Let me try" he said undoing the last set of buttons. He placed a hand on her stomach and his mouth as close as possible to her skin, "It's time for bed now. Mommy's really tired" he reeled back when one of the kick from the twins hit him.

"Ow. They hit me" he said rubbing his lip

Amy laughed, " I guess they don't want to sleep"

He leaned back down but kept a considerable distance, "Whichever one of you did that will be punished. But for now you have to stop moving, so that way mommy could sleep and that way I could sleep." He frowned when he still felt movement, "If you behave, I might read a story" he smiled as the movement slowly ceased

He stood up to look at her, "See?" he said before leaning over to kiss her. The kiss deepened after a few seconds before Amy pulled away

"Mmm. As much as I love what we're doing, we should stop"

"Why?"

"Let's face it Sheldon, I'm really big now" she said rubbing her still exposed stomach, "And it's going to be really difficult"

"That didn't stop us two weeks ago. Also we have that book Penny gave us" he said moving behind her to get better access to kiss her neck.

Amy didn't have anymore logical arguments, "Fine" she sighed

Sheldon smiled and took her hand and walked back to their bedroom

He leaned down to her stomach once last time, "Mommy and daddy are about to have some fun, so try to stay asleep"

Amy laughed as Sheldon took off his shirt.


	41. Chapter 41

**Marie and Stephen age 16**

**Amelia age 13**

"So are you excited about it?" Amy asked Marie as she was getting started on dinner

"Yeah" she gushed, "It still feels kinda weird cause I've known him all my life"

"I know. Remember to tell your father about it"

Marie rolled her eyes, "But momma, why can't it be between just you and me?"

" Cause almost this whole house knows and plus Parent/Child agreement, Outings section 3" All outings must be made known to both parents if neither of them will be accompanying the child, in this case you, on such outing" Amelia said with a smirk as she entered the kitchen and sat on one of the stool around the island

"Shut up Lia"

"Girls stop it. Did you finish your assignment Lia?"

"Yep. Stephen's reading it over now." She peeked out the window, "Oh look daddy's home Marie" she singsonged, "Let's see how you're gonna do this"

Marie wrung her hands nervously, "Do I really have to tell him momma?"

"You heard what your sister said" Amy said pointing to her smirking carbon copy at the island, "Come on Lia, let's give them some privacy" she said pulling her arm

"But momma" Amelia whined

Marie jumped when she heard the front door open, "Hi daddy. How was work?"

Sheldon eyed her suspiciously, "You haven't asked me that since you were 5, what did you do?" he asked rubbing his forehead. Amy had pointed out to him that the girls usually try to 'butter' him up when they're guilty of something

"N-nothing" Marie squeaked out, an octave higher than usual

"Marie" he warned

"Fine. I just wanted to ask you something"

"Oh, well go on. Is it about getting a car? Because I already told you how I feel about that"

"N-no nothing like that. I just have this date on Saturday with Luke and I was wondering if you-"

"No" Sheldon said cutting her off, walking towards the fridge to get a water bottle

"N-no? But you didn't even hear what I had to say"

"I heard enough. I said no"

"But daddy please. We're just going to a movie maybe get some ice cream after"

"No Marie"

"I promise I'll be back by 10"

"I already said no"

"Parent/ Child Agreement all outings must be made known to both parents if they will not be accompanying them on such out"

Sheldon sighed. He hated when they used the agreement to their advantage, "Yes but it also states right below in the fine print; both parents must give consent. And I've said no" he said turning to leave the kitchen

She cut in front of him, "Parent/ Child Agreement, Dating; the child, me, will be allowed to date another individual once they are over the age of 16"

"I didn't expect you to actually find someone at 16!" Sheldon aid raising his voice

"Why not?! You don't think I would like to date someone. I'm almost finish with high school. Why can't I"

"Marie I already said no"

"I didn't see all this when Stephen decided to go out with Adena. You basically worship the ground she walks on! Is it because she likes Physics and Luke wants to become a doctor?!"

"Marie" Sheldon warned

"Or maybe it because Stephen likes Physics also and I like Psychology!"

"Marie watch your tone"

* * *

Stephen came down the stairs and saw his mother and sister standing in the hallway, "What's with all the yelling?"

"Marie's asking daddy about her date" Amelia said

Stephen winced, "I told her this wouldn't end well"

"Maybe I should stop this" Amy said walking towards the kitchen, but Stephen held her back

* * *

"there's nothing wrong with my tone, you just can't admit that I'm right! Momma already know and she was fine she was even happy for me! Why can't you just let me have fun?! Is it because you never got to do anything fun at my age?!"

"Marie I said enough!" Sheldon shouted ending Marie's rant, "I said no and that final!"

They stared at each other wordlessly, with clenched jaws. The silence was almost deafening. Amy walked into the kitchen just inn time to see Marie's lower lip trembling. She spun on her heels and ran up to her room slamming the door behind her.

Stephen ran up to try to comfort her twin while Amelia just shook her head in disapproval at her father before she went up to Marie's room.

"Sheldon" Amy started

"No! You knew and you didn't even tell me. You just left me to be blindsided by all of this" he said before walking out the back door

Amy sighed and went up to her daughter's room to try to comfort her

* * *

Sheldon re-entered the house about an hour later and was met with complete darkness. He went upstairs and saw Stephen leaving the bathroom to go to his room.

"That wasn't fair dad" he said, "Momma didn't even finish making dinner. So I had to eat cereal. Cereal on Spaghetti and hot dog night. Mom's still with Marie and I would not go in there if I were you." Stephen said before entering his room

Sheldon sighed again and entered his and Amy's room. He really wanted spaghetti and hot dogs too.

* * *

Sheldon woke up the next morning to the noise of the kids getting ready for school.

"Remember dad is dropping you guys off, so try to be ready, Stephen"

"I'm almost, sometimes ready on time" Stephen said, "Also Ree wants to know if you washed her practice uniform yet.

Sheldon got up and started to get ready for work. He went out into the hallway, Amelia and Stephen acted as if nothing happened last night. Amy was a little cold with him, but that was to be expected he did shout at her and stormed out of the house. But Marie was nowhere upstairs.

He didn't see Marie until he was ready to leave and it was like she didn't even see him. She walked around him to get a granola bar from the pantry. She kissed Amy on the cheek goodbye, ruffled Amelia's hair and told Stephen she would see him at school and left the house without another word.

"Where is she going?" Sheldon asked

"Aunt Penny's taking her this morning" Stephen said

Sheldon opened the front door but Penny's car was already half way down the road. He took a deep breath, "Hurry up and get in the car. It's time to go" Sheldon called out

* * *

Sheldon stared at his whiteboard in work, but he couldn't concentrate. He just remembered how Marie passed him by like he was invisible

Howard entered his office, "I heard you and Marie had the fight of the century" he teased

"How do you even know?"

"Simple. All of our wives talk about everything and my wife loves to blab to me"

Sheldon ran a hand down his face. I don't know why she even wants to go out with him?"

"Have you seen the kid. He's like some kind of Greek god"

Sheldon couldn't fight Howard on his logic. With his father's facial features, brains, and curly hair mixed with his mother's height, muscle tone, and green eyes. He could understand why someone would want to date him

"I know that. But why did it have to be my daughter" Sheldon said before sitting on the edge of his desk

"O know how you feel. I was the same when Halley first started dating. You just can't stop seeing them with their wide eyes, asking you to tie their shoes"

"She said date and all I could remember was the last time she asked me to read her The Little Engine That Could" Sheldon said with a sigh

"I know, but you got to accept that she's getting older. You don't want to push her away and realize you missed all of her milestones. Just talk to her, maybe she'll get it"

"Thanks Howard."

"Anytime. Just remember this exact conversation when Amelia starts dating"

Sheldon groaned in frustration

* * *

"Where have you been?" Amy asked Marie as she entered the kitchen

"Sorry momma. My phone died and practice ran late and Sara's mom was dropping off a few other kids" she walked closer to the stove, "You making beef loaf?" she asked sniffing the air, "Cause I'm-"She stopped when Sheldon entered the kitchen, "I'm not that hungry. I'm going to go take a shower and do my homework" she said before walking up the stairs

Sheldon sighed. "Talk to her Sheldon" Amy offered, "You know she's going to be sitting at her desk for a few minutes before she showers"

Sheldon went to Marie's room and knocked three times softly then entered. And just as Amy predicted she was sitting at her desk putting her phone to charge, "Do you mind if I sit and talk?" he asked

Marie scoffed, "You're already in the room, so why not"

Sheldon sat on the edge of her bed. He didn't even know where to start. He looked around her room, finally seeing the difference that occurred over the years.

"I remember when your bed was so full of teddy nears, there was barely enough room for you to sleep. Yet you still wanted more" he said in a soft tone

"Is that what you wanted to talk about? Because I remember that time as well" Marie said with an eye roll

"I wanted to apologize for last night. You don't know how hard it is for me to final accept that you are old enough to start dating"

"You didn't seem to have a problem with Stephen" she said with a sigh

"As cliché as this sounds you and Amelia are my little girls. I don't want to have to think of those things. I was hoping it would happen way later"

"Kinda like how momma is with Stephen sometimes" Marie commented with a chuckle

Sheldon laughed as well. Marie came to sit next to him, "Why didn't you just tell me that. We could have talked about it"

"I know and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. But if it makes you feel any better you can go on your date"

"Really? Thank you daddy" she said hugging him

"On one condition" he started causing Marie to groan, "I have to be there to chaperone"

"But Aunt Penny's already coming" she whined

"Those are the conditions. Take it or leave it Marie"

"I'll take it" she said hugging him once more.


	42. Chapter 42

**Marie and Stephen age 12**

**Amelia age 9**

Amy watched as Amelia struggled out of the school. Crumpled papers falling out of her open school bag in her hand, which was unusual because it was normally on her back. She brushed her hair back, revealing her flushed red face, to try to spot her mother's car, who gave a little wave when she saw her looking around.

She trudged towards the car and climbed in.

"How was school today Amelia?" Amy asked as she turned slightly to face her daughter

"It was alright… I guess" she said looking out the window

"Any luck with making a friend?" It was the beginning of the third week of school and Amelia was yet to talk to any of peers

"Not really" she looked towards the school, whose doors had just been open by a group of children, "Can we leave? Like now please"

Amy eyed Amelia suspiciously, "Alright" she said before driving towards the twins' high school across town

"Momma" Amelia said after a few minutes of silence, "why'd you guys name me Amelia?"

"It was a running joke by your aunt Penny to call you Amy Jr. We just added a few tweaks. But we already told you this baby"

Amelia chewed her lip, "So my name's a joke to everybody?" she asked catching her mother's eye in the rearview mirror

"No Amelia. We loved the name. Its not nor will it ever be a joke"

"Just a really old-fashion name" she mumbled looking out the window as they drove. Amy pretended not to hear her daughter's statement. They made it to the high school to see Marie surrounded by people and Stephen talking to another boy

"Marie has the world of friends" Amelia said sarcastically

"Yeah" Amy said ignoring the sarcasm, "who knew a child of mine could be so popular"

The twins spotted the car and made their way over. "Hey Lia" Stephen greeted as he got in the seat next to her

"Any luck in the friend department?" Marie asked from the front seat as Amy drove home

"No. Why does everyone keep asking that?" Amelia snapped

"Sorry for being concerned I guess" Marie said

"Amelia? What's wrong?" Amy asked

"Nothing. I just feel tired. It's been a long day and I have a lot of homework."

* * *

"What's wrong with Amelia?" Sheldon asked as they got ready for bed

"I have no idea. She nearly bit Marie's head off for asking about her day"

"Oh good, well not good, but I thought she only did that to me"

Amy eyed Sheldon, "She asked about her name today. She called it old fashioned"

"While I agree that many girls do not have that name today, I don't think it's old fashioned"

"I know. She just seems so moody these past few days"

"Maybe its hormonal changes" Sheldon offered

"She's 9 Sheldon. She doesn't have any hormones"

He shrugged, "Maybe she was just tired as she said"

"Maybe" Amy said as she rolled over to go to sleep

* * *

Amy got out of bed to wake up the kids for school. She never had to wake up Marie and Amelia, just remind them of the time and that they needed to get ready. Stephen was a different story. He slept like his life depended on it.

She met Marie o her way to the bathroom

"Morning momma. I think Lia's sick. Her room's still dark"

Amy furrowed her brows. A sick Cooper child was no fun. They were even worse than Sheldon and to top it off they all clung to her. She decided to go to Stephen first. She had long given up on the gentle nudges and whispering his name. She basically had to push him out of bed, before he woke up mid-fall.

"I'm up!" he shouted as he hit the floor

"Good. Daddy's taking you guys today and he has to get to work earlier to talk with Uncle Leonard" Amy said as she walked out the room

She eased into Amelia's still dark room; she saw her turn away from the door as she entered

"Lia? How are feeling baby?" she asked coming to sit on the bed next to her

"I'm sick" she replied

Amy paused, "You don't sound sick" Amy said placing a hand on her forehead. She felt cool to the touch, "Your temperature feels normal."

"Maybe it's a stomach thing. But I don't feel well enough to go to school"

Amy pulled the covers off of her youngest daughter, "Amelia, nothing is wrong with you"

"Please momma" she begged as tears came to her green eyes, "I just don't wanna go"

Amy's face softened, "Amelia? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I promise I'll feel better tomorrow"

"Fine" Amy said with a sigh, "I'll stay home with you today. But this better not be a regular thing" she said as pulled the covers back up. "Maybe when everyone's gone, we can watch some tv"

"Even the forensic shows?"

"Even the forensic ones" Amy responded getting a small smile from the girl

She bumped into Sheldon in the hallway, "Amelia's not coming today. She's sick"

Sheldon took a step back from his wife, "What kind of sick?"

Amy rolled her eyes and ushered him back to their bedroom. After three kids he was still a germaphobe. "She's not sick. Maybe something's really bothering her"

"Amy that is no reason to miss school. True she may be leaps and bounds ahead of the class she still needs to attend"

"Sheldon, just leave her. Maybe she open up. Just go to work, I'll stay home with her"

Sheldon sighed in defeat, "Fine. I'll come back home earlier today so you could go pick up the twins"

Amy rolled her eyes at her husband and still constant need for schedules

* * *

.

Amy sighed as Sheldon pulled into the driveway a few hours later. This whole day had been a bust. All Amelia did was talk about forensics and her desire to become a CSI, even though Sheldon didn't agree.

She met Sheldon in the kitchen. "She didn't say anything, maybe you could get her to talk. I might pick up something to eat. Burgers okay?"

Sheldon nodded his approval as his wife gathered her keys and wallet.

Sheldon made his way to his younger daughter on the living room couch, "How are you feeling?"

"Better" she replied curtly

"Oh okay. I would be reading comic books if you need me."

Not 20 minutes had gone by when he heard shuffling by the door of his self proclaimed man-cave, "Yes Amelia"

She looked at him with wide eyes and licked her lips, "Nothing. N-never mind" she said turning to leave

"Amelia. What is wrong? I know you want to say something"

"She opened and closed her mouth. "Daddy? Am… am I ugly?"

Sheldon put down his comic book. He wasn't expecting that, "What?"

"Am I u-ugly?" she choked out as tears started to run down her face

"No Amelia. Every part of you is beautiful. Where would you even get such an idea?"

"The kids at school say it all the time. They say I'm ugly daddy. And my name's weird. And my nose is too big for my face and I dress weird. They dumped all my papers out of my bag. And they pushed me down yesterday. And… and"

Sheldon wrapped his arms around his daughter as she sobbed. The height difference made her head only meet his stomach, but he still wrapped his arms tighter. He couldn't believe children could still be so cruel

He could feel his shirts being soaked with her tears. He had to find a way to get her to stop crying.

"Hey daddy! We're back!" Marie called out as she entered the house. "Momma bout Big… Boy" she trailed off as she saw her still sobbing sister being held my her father, "What's going on?"

Amelia shook her head, "Nothing" Sheldon answered

"No something's wrong" Marie said stepping closer, "Lia what's wrong" She turned her sister to look at her, "Lia? What happened?" she asked cupping her face. Her sister didn't just cry like that and dad was acting too fidgety. "Amelia, you can tell me"

"Tell you what?" Amy asked as she rounded the corner, "Amelia, what happened?"

"She's being bullied" Sheldon finally let out

"What?!" Two pairs of frantic, worried green eyes met his before looking back at Amelia, "Why didn't you say something?" Amy asked as Amelia shrugged, "How long has this been happening?"

"Since school started" she said with a sniffle

"Why didn't you say something?" Amy asked again, taking over from Marie in cupping her daughter's face

"I dunno. I didn't want to upset you guys"

"We wouldn't have been upset. You did nothing wrong" Amy reassured as she wrapped her arms around her daughter

"Who's even doing this?" Marie asked

"A group of kids, but the main one is this girl called Jurnee Summers"

Sheldon scoffed at the name. "God, she sounds like an ass" Stephen commented from the doorway

"Language" Amy snapped, "Don't worry. Daddy and I will sort it out. Right Sheldon?" she said meeting his eyes over the kids' heads

"Yeah. I'll call the principal right now to schedule a meeting" he said reaching for his phone

* * *

After a few hours when everything had seemingly cooled down, Sheldon went to his and Amy's room to find Amy sitting in the bay window staring down at the cushion beside her with the lights off.

"Amy?" he asked cautiously in case she was asleep

"This is all my fault" she whispered

"What's all your fault?"

"Amelia and school"

"How could it be your fault?"

"She got everything from me. Even the things kids like to make fun of" she said brushing back her hair and Sheldon could see she had been crying, "They called my daughter ugly, and she looks just like me" she said with a sad chuckle as she tried to wipe away the unshed tears, "this never happened to the twins, they look more like you." She said turning to face them

"Amy" Sheldon sighed

"This wouldn't have happened if she didn't look the way I did or acted like I did"

"Amy" he said sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her, "you can't believe that's true"

"I just never wanted them to grow up like I did" she continued as if she didn't hear him, "The twins never went through it so I thought we had escaped it. I should have known it would have happened eventually"

"Amy stop" he said turning her face to look at him, "none of this is your fault, it's that Jurnee kid and her hippy parents. We'll find a way to fix this"

* * *

"You need to get your students in line" Sheldon said as he marched into the principal's office the next day, Amy and Amelia in tow

"Mr. Cooper, please have a seat, so we can discuss the matter" he said pointing to one of the chairs

"First of all it's Dr. Cooper. And I will not have a seat. Last night I was strong armed into consoling my wife and daughter, a night I had originally designated for reading my comic books and spending time with my family. I do not mind comforting them when their sadness is justified, like if they're hurt, I mind when I have to comfort them because some hippy kid named Jurnee decides to make my daughter's life a living hell in this school, with no regard as to how it would affect me or my family's night."

"Dr. Cooper what do you want me to do about it?"

"You clearly weren't listening to my topic sentence. Get your students in line!"

"How will I even go about doing this?"

"You're the principal all members of faculty and students fall under your control, You make it so" he said jabbing a finger in the man's chest before leaving the room in a huff.

"Yeah. What he said" Amy said as she stood up, taking Amelia's hand and leaving the room.


	43. Chapter 43

**Missing scene from between chapters 2 and 3**

"Hello" Sheldon greeted as he entered the apartment, but got no response which was weird because Amy was right there on the couch. 'Maybe she's sleeping' Sheldon thought inching closer to his wife.

She was awake, curled up, staring lifelessly at the tv with the afghan bundled around her. "Amy?"

She moved her eyes from the tv to look at him, then turned her gaze back to the tv but still didn't answer. Sheldon sighed. This was almost the new norm over the past few months. The more negative pregnancy tests that piled up the more Amy sunk into a hole. And with all of his genius mind he didn't know how to help her out.

She didn't talk to Penny or Bernadette as much anymore. She wouldn't talk to her mother or even his mother for that matter. One time he tried to get Beverly to talk to her and it did not end well

"_Hey" Amy muttered as she walked through the door_

"_Hello" Sheldon greeted from the dining table, "I have someone I want us to talk to" he said turning the computer, revealing Beverly's face_

"_Hello Amy. Sheldon tells me that you are having trouble conceiving" she said adjusting her glasses, "why don't we talk about it"_

_Amy looked at the computer screen and then Sheldon with wide eyes, "Nope" she said before marching to the bedroom slamming the door behind her_

_Sheldon turned the computer back to him, "Excuse me a moment" he said before rushing after Amy._

"_That was rude" he said as he entered the bedroom_

"_I was rude!?" Amy shouted before yanking on the drawers to take out a nightgown, "what's rude is telling our personal life to some woman without my consent!"_

"_Its not just some woman! Its my best friend's mother" he said folding his arms_

"_That doesn't make it okay! She doesn't need to know how I'm feeling! She doesn't need to fix my emotions!"_

"_That's what she does for a living! She's a psychologist!"_

"_Up to a few months ago she didn't even know how to properly love her son! How could she even help us?!"_

"_Well I didn't know what else to do!" Sheldon shouted raising his arms in defeat. "You don't talk to me about how you feel. You don't talk to anyone anymore. When was the last time you had "girl's night"?"_

"_I just don't feel like it Sheldon"_

"_Then what do you feel like? Tell me what you want me to do?" he said stepping closer to her_

"_I want you to leave me alone!" Amy shouted back as tears pooled in her eyes. She grabbed a nightgown and went into the bathroom. Once again slamming the door behind her, causing Sheldon to let out a scream in frustration._

He walked over to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, "How was work?" he asked

Amy sighed before muttering "Fine"

'At least she's talking today' Sheldon thought. He looked around the kitchen, "Did you eat already? Do you want me to order something to eat or to make something?"

"I'm… not hungry" she said

"Amy, that's the same thing you said when I asked you if you were coming for lunch, and you barely ate breakfast this morning. You have to eat something"

Amy scoffed. "Why? It's not like I'm eating for two anyway" she said bitterly, as she reached out an arm to grab the remote

Sheldon sighed. That seemed like all he did these days. "I know that Amy, but you still need to eat something. We can have anything you want" he offered. He realized his poor choice of words when he heard Amy sniffle. He couldn't give her what she wanted

"Amy I'm sorry" he said moving back towards the couch, "That was a bad choice of words."

He lowered his head as Amy cried. He sat on the couch next to her and pulled her smaller frame into his arms. Her lack of eating these past weeks cause her to lose weight. Not a dangerous amount, but it wasn't necessary.

Sheldon stroked her hair as she cried, unsure of what to say or do. These crying sessions got longer with each passing day and Sheldon got more confused. After a few minutes Amy attempted to dry her eyes. 'That was faster than I expected' Sheldon thought.

"I'm sorry. I'm just… I'm sorry" she mumbled

"Its okay. You're allowed to cry" he said trying to comfort her

She let out a shuddering sigh, "I might just go to bed" she whispered before getting off the couch

"But is only 6" Sheldon said to her retreating form. But either she didn't hear him or she chose to ignore him as she closed the bedroom door behind her. At least she didn't slam it.

Sheldon slumped on the couch. He didn't know what to do anymore. His mom kept saying to give her time, but how much time. He couldn't ask Leonard for help, because they still hadn't told them they were trying to conceive, and he didn't want to tell them now to have Amy blow up later. He was just left alone to wade through his own depression.

He put his face in his hands and felt tears burning his eyes. 'Damn you Kolinahr' he thought as he cried on the couch


	44. Chapter 44

**Part 2. **

After crying Sheldon didn't even feel like eating anymore. Maybe he should just go to bed. He got off the couch and locked the door and turned off the lights and went towards the bedroom.

He opened the door, but Amy was nowhere in sight. He spun around confused, she did come in here right? There wasn't much places she could hide in the bedroom. He was just about to panic when he noticed the bathroom door was closed. He sighed in relief. Maybe she was just getting ready for bed.

He changed into his pajamas in the bedroom and waited for her to come out, so he could brush his teeth. 'I would just give her a few minutes' he thought as he sat on the bed.

A few minutes turned into an hour, an hour turned into two, and at some point, Sheldon dozed off. He woke up when he felt his phone vibrate. He looked around and realized Amy still hadn't come out yet. He got up and knocked on the door

_Knock Knock Knock_ "Amy?"

_Knock Knock Knock_ "Amy?"

_Knock Knock Knock_ "Amy?" He waited a few seconds but got no answer. He tried turning the handle, but it was locked. Amy never locked the door. "Amy? Open the door" he called out but was only answered with silence.

"Amy?! Please! Just open the door"

He heard her sniffle before shouting back, "Leave me alone Sheldon!"

He could tell she had been crying. He hated when she cried, he never felt so lost and useless. "Amy, just open the door please" he begged

"I just want to be alone" she choked out before sobbing again. Sheldon rested his head against the door, he wasn't too sure how long this would last. He was running out of ways to help her, especially when all she wanted to do was be left alone.

He slumped down on the floor. His brain was screaming at him to get up, but he didn't have it in him. He just wanted his wife to talk to him.

* * *

He woke up the next morning to noises in the living room. His ack and shoulders ached from sleeping on the floor. 'Why was I even on the floor?' he thought. He turned and realized the bathroom door was open. It took a few seconds for it all to come together.

"Amy!" he called out while scrambling to get off the floor. He half ran half crawled out the bedroom door to see her picking up her bag. "Amy?" But she continued moving towards the door. "Amy? Are you even listening to me?"

"I'll see you later" she mumbled as she opened the door

"Amy, wait. We need to talk" he said following her out into the hallway.

"Sheldon" she sighed, "I just want to go to work" she said pushing the elevator button

"Amy, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't think"

Leonard came out his apartment dressed for work, "Hey guys" he started but stopped when he noticed how tense they were. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine" Amy said through clenched teeth, jamming the button. 'Why was this taking so long?'

"Amy please. Talk to me" Sheldon begged. Amy sighed in relief when the elevator finally opened. She entered and Sheldon reached out to grab her elbow. He didn't have anything to say, he just wanted her to look at him.

"I'll see you later" she whispered, shrugging off his hand. Sheldon watched helplessly as the doors closed.

He felt tears burning his eyes again. "Everything okay with you and Amy?" Leonard asked coming close to his best friend

Sheldon wiped the corner of his eyes, "Everything is fine. Would you mind carrying me to work? I know I'm dreadfully behind schedule."

"Yeah, sure. No problem. Just knock whenever you're ready" Leonard said before hesitantly going back to his own apartment.

Sheldon shuffled back into his own apartment, closing the door softly behind him. 'Why wouldn't she talk to me?' he thought as he moved towards the bathroom. He looked around the bathroom that Amy shut herself into last night. "Oh kid" he muttered when he saw the trash can

* * *

Sheldon sat on the couch surfing through channels waiting for Amy to come home. Star Wars was showing on the SyFy channel but he couldn't even enjoy it.

He left work early because let's face it, he wasn't getting anything done. And all he did was watch tv and worry about Amy.

At around 6:30 Amy finally opened the door.

"Hey" she muttered tiredly as she toed off her shoes. Sheldon always hated when she did that, but he chose not to say anything

"Hello. Do you want anything to eat? I ordered Chinese"

"I'm not that hungry" she said before moving towards the bedroom.

"Amy wait. I want to… no we _**need**_ to talk" he said turning to face her retreating body

"Not now Sheldon. I just want to sleep"

"I-I know… I know you started your menses yesterday" he said in a low voice causing Amy to freeze with her hand on the door knob. "I saw the wrappers in the bin. They weren't there before, so it had to be yesterday. Is that what made you upset?"

He watched as his wife's shoulder shook with silent sobs. "It was just the final nail in the coffin" she choked out "I know the test was negative, but getting additional confirmation that I wasn't pregnant just made it hurt more" Sheldon got up and wrapped Amy in a hug, "I'm sorry for locking you out of the bathroom" she murmured into his chest

"It's okay" he said, "I'm not sure if you want to hear this, but Leonard asked if we would be their son's godparents."

"I know" she whispered, "Penny called today and asked me the same thing. I told her yes."

"If that's what you want" he responded

Amy pulled back slightly, "Thank you for understanding" she said before pressing her lips to his, which surprised him. He did nothing to stop her until he felt her hands on the hem of his shirt. He placed his hands on top of hers to stop her.

"Amy we shouldn't. I-it won't… be right" he said gently

She lowered her eyes, "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking"

Sensing her disappoint Sheldon added, "Maybe another time"

She nodded in agreement, "You said you ordered dinner?"

* * *

Two weeks later Sheldon lay in bed listening to the shower run. 'She didn't even stay for post-coital cuddles. Something that she insisted on in the first place.' He couldn't help but think this still wasn't feeling right.


	45. Chapter 45

**Amy is 10 weeks pregnant with the twins**

Amy came out of the bathroom and looked at the time and groaned. She should be eating now, not now finishing her shower. She took out the blue dress she bought with Raj all those months ago from the closet and put it on.

All those years of living alone made her skilled in zipping skirts and dresses without assistance. It was a skill that never failed her until today, as she struggled to pull the zipper up.

"C'mon" she muttered as she tugged on it. 'Maybe if I suck in a little' she thought. She did a small happy dance when the zip finally went all the way up. She let out the breath she had been holding and noticed the dress was tighter than it was the last time she put it on. 'I wasn't pregnant the last time' she thought with a smile as she rubbed her stomach.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Did this look okay? Her stomach seemed so much larger. Maybe she should try a different dress. On her way to the closet, she got a glance at the time. 'It's too late to go through an outfit change now' she thought, as she grabbed the blazer and left the room.

"I was just about to come look for you" Sheldon commented from the dining table, "I wasn't too sure what you wanted for breakfast. We have no more soy milk, so cereal's out of…the question for you" he trailed off as Amy turned fully to look at him

"I know. Why'd you let me sleep in?" she said making her way to the fridge, while tugging on the hem of the dress to bring it to her desired length.

"You seemed tired last night" he said till staring at her

"I'm tired almost every night now Sheldon" she said with a chuckle as she took a bottle of lemonade out of the fridge. She didn't know why she was craving lemonade for the past few days. She turned to see Sheldon staring at her, "What?" she asked before taking a sip of her juice

"You look…big" he said, but he realized how wrong it sounded when Amy made a scowl, "I mean your stomach has grown considerably." Amy put a hand on her hip. Sheldon sighed, "You look beautiful" he tried

"Yeah, nice save. Does it really look that bad?" she asking as she put down the bottle. "Do I really look that big?"

"You do seem umm rounder as of late, but I won't necessarily call that big"

"That's not helping Sheldon." She groaned, "What if I button the blazer? Does that help"

"I don't see how buttoning a blazer would take away from your size"

"Sheldon" she snapped

"But your stomach isn't as noticeable"

"Alright. Buttoned it is"

He honestly couldn't care less. He was just glad she wasn't vomiting all the time.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked as she made her way to the front door

"I really feel for pancakes and eggs, but its too late now to make it and we don't have enough eggs, so I might just buy something at work"

"Fine" Sheldon said picking up his bag, "Just make sure it's something nutritious, no more boxes of donuts"

"I make no promises" Amy said as she opened the door.

* * *

She really tried to follow Sheldon's advice, she really did, but he instilled the idea of donuts and she really couldn't help it. After Sheldon left the car, she went to the nearest donut shop. 'At least I only bought one box' she thought as she munched on her donut on the way back to the university.

She didn't have any classes until two, so she tried to use her free time to grade papers. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. The tightness in the dress she felt this morning was starting to get to her. She looked down at her stomach, the buttons on her blazer looked slightly strained when she was sitting. 'Maybe if I unbutton the blazer' she sighed at the slight relief. She rubbed a hand on her slightly protruding stomach, "No more donuts" she mumbled

Sheldon knocked and entered her office, "I thought you were buttoning the blazer" he commented

"I did, but I was feeling uncomfortable"

He nodded and looked around the room, "Did you eat donuts again?"

Amy froze, "H-how did you know?"

Sheldon pointed toward the trash can, "I can still see the box." He rubbed his forehead and sighed, "This is the third time this week Amy"

Tears pooled in Amy's eyes, "I know. I'm sorry. I was just craving them so bad." She sobbed

Sheldon groaned internally. Why did he have to question her?

"They're already making me fat" she continued to sob. This was like the 6th time she burst into tears this week and it was only Wednesday. Nobody warned Sheldon that pregnant women could cry at the drop of a hat. Yesterday Amy literally cried over spilled milk.

_Sheldon helped Amy grab a bowl after watching her struggle for a bit. She gave him a smile as a thank you._

_He watched her grab a box of Apple Jacks. He didn't even like that cereal and Amy never bought it before, but he couldn't handle her sobbing in the supermarket for cereal so he just picked it up. _

_He watched her nibble on some of it and paused, almost as if judging it. She poured some into the bowl, then went into the fridge to take out the soy milk and hot sauce._

_Sheldon raised an eyebrow as he watched her pour a generous amount of hot sauce over the cereal. "Amy that can't be good" he said_

"_I told you to try it. It's actually pretty good" she opened the milk and picked it up but it accidentally fell on the floor, causing the white liquid to pool on the floor. "Oh no" she whispered as tears pooled in her eyes_

"_No, Amy. Don't cry. Please don't cry. It's just milk. We could clean it up" he said_

"_But that's all we had" she said as she started to sob, "And somebody worked really hard to make it and now it's all wasted."_

'_This is going to be a long night' Sheldon thought as he rubbed her back trying to comfort her_

"Amy, don't cry" he said moving to comfort her, "You don't look fat."

She turned to look at him, "You promise?"

"Yes I promise" he said hoping she didn't see his eye twitch. He didn't think she looked that fat, its just that her weight gain was noticeable, especially when she wore tight dresses like the one today. Ever since they figured out what doesn't make her nauseous, she ate almost everything in sight. "I came to ask if you wanted to go for lunch"

"Okay" she said drying her eyes, "can we go for burgers?"

"We can go for whatever you want"

* * *

"Whatever she tells you, you get" Sheldon whispered the waiter as Amy scanned the menu. He couldn't handle another crying session over food.

She finally looked away from the menu, "I have a weird request"

"We get weird requests everyday ma'am" he said with a smile

"Well then can I get a BARBEQUE bacon cheeseburger, without the bacon and can you add onion rings, and deep-fried pickles. Oh, and do you have jalapenos no wait just put hot sauce, no no wait, put the jalapenos instead but can you deep-fry them? Can you add some coleslaw on it? And would it be possible to get grape jelly on it? Oh, and garlic sauce, but don't put it on the same side as the jelly. And can you toast the bread. Can I have potato chips instead of fries as the side?"

The waiter looked at Amy with wide, unblinking eyes, then slowly turned to Sheldon who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure Amy?"

She paused then nodded hesitantly

"Alright" He looked back at the waiter, "I'll just have a BARBEQUE bacon cheeseburger, with the BARBEQUE sauce, bacon and cheese on the side"

He wished that he could say this was the last time he had to buy that burger for his wife during the pregnancy

**A/N: A friend of mine actually put that on a burger while she was pregnant**


	46. Chapter 46

**I just realized I never wrote about Amelia's birth**

Sheldon came into the bedroom carrying Marie while Stephen followed him. She insisted that her feet hurt and refused to move from the car until he picked her up.

He looked at his wife, sitting up in bed, her head leaned back on the headboard, her eyes closed and her face sweaty and contorted in pain, while a hand rubbed her stomach.

"Amy" he called out. Making her open her eyes, "Why didn't you say something earlier? We wouldn't have gone to the zoo today

"I'm… sorry" she panted

Sheldon put Marie down and went over to his wife, "Remember to breathe Amy"

"I am" she groaned. He rubbed her back until the contraction finished

"It wasn't this bad before you left, with the twins it was hours so I thought I could have waited it out, but it got really bad so fast."

"What do you mean bad?" Sheldon asked slightly panicking

"They started getting really painful and closer together. I called Penny and she said they're on their way. Leonard's going to watch the kids. I should have told you before" she said leaning om him

"Did you want to shower before Penny got here?"

She nodded weakly against his shoulder. Sheldon helped her shuffle over to the edge of the bed and helped her to the bathroom. "Would you need my help?"

"It's okay. Wait outside for Penny. She should be here so-" Amy's sentence was cut off by a car horn. "She's here"

Sheldon reluctantly left his wife, carried the twins downstairs and opened the door.

"Where is she?" Penny asked

"Taking a shower" Penny went in the direction of their bedroom.

Leonard came shuffling in with Luke, who ran over to Marie and Stephen immediately.

"So you're about to be a dad again. How you feel buddy?"

"Everything seems so rushed this time. She said the contractions already so close together. It , seemed longer with the twins."

Leonard shrugged "Don't worry. I'll take good care of the twins until Amy Jr. comes"

Sheldon rolled his eyes, "I wished you would stop calling my daughter that"

"I'm sorry. Penny got it stuck in my head. Do you guys have a name?"

"Amy still calls her Amy Jr" he said with a scowl, "But I was thinking of naming her Amelia. It's close to Amy's name"

"That's nice. Did you tell Amy?"

"Not yet. I thought of it recently-" his sentence was cut off by Penny shouting his name

"Go on. I'll watch the kids" Leonard said shooing him towards the stairs

"He practically ran into the bedroom to see a partially dressed Amy sitting on the bed clutching her stomach. "What happened?"

"I-I-I don't know. It just felt like she flipped over and it hurt so much"

"Alright. We need to get going now" Sheldon said moving towards the closet to find her a shirt.

* * *

The walk to the car usually took 3 minutes, but it took them 10 because Amy had another contraction as soon as they left the bedroom and she said it didn't feel right when she walked too fast causing Sheldon to panic more.

* * *

Before Amy was totally against Penny's driving skills, but now as she sat in the backseat as the 2nd contraction in 11 minutes ripped through her body she was glad Penny was driving 20 miles over the speed limit. Even though it only caused Sheldon to complain.

* * *

"Alright Amy can you get on the bed?" Devyn asked

Amy shook her head, "It hurts so bad" she groaned

"I know, but you have to get on the bed so I can examine you, Sheldon and your friend could help you" she offered

"Can't this wait?" Sheldon asked annoyed, "She's obviously in pain"

"I understand that Mr. Cooper, but based on what the nurses from the front desk informed me, I want to check your wife out as quickly as possible"

"Ames? Do you need our help?" Penny asked rubbing Amy's shoulder.

Amy couldn't answer her. This contraction seemed to be going on forever. The contractions were getting longer and closer together sooner than she expected. She tried to put herself in a standing position to get on the bed, when she felt a pop. She looked down to see liquid running down her leg. "My water broke" she announced as if everyone in the room couldn't see her.

Penny and Sheldon helped her on the bed, while Devyn brought the ultrasound machine closer. "So I need to do a quick cervix check Amy" she said putting on gloves

Sheldon turned to look at Amy's face, he never liked to see the doctors or nurses do that.

"So" Devyn started after she finished, "It seems like she wants out now. You're about 6 cm dilated"

"H-how? It hasn't even been 5 hours" Sheldon stammered

"Some labors are fast. Now you said you felt like she rolled?" she asked and Amy nodded in response, "I need to perform a quick ultrasound to check the baby's position"

Amy gripped Sheldon's hand. She didn't like the look on the doctor's face and she could tell Sheldon didn't like it either. She sighed and turned to them, "We have a small problem"

"P-problem?" Amy stammered

"Yes. Baby Cooper has rotated herself into a transvers position. You're dilating way too fast to wait for her to hopefully turn into the right position. So the safest options at this time are a c-section, or I try to rotate her from the outside"

Sheldon and Amy exchanged worried looks. "Can you try rotating her?" Amy asked, her question ending in a groan as she felt another contraction.

"I'm going to be honest with you, this is going to be very uncomfortable" Devyn said wiping the gel off Amy's stomach, "If it doesn't work, I'll have no choice but to do a c-section."

Amy nodded as Penny came closer and held her other hand, "It's going to be okay sweetie"

Devyn began attempting to turn the baby and Amy couldn't stop her scream of pain. "Just a few more seconds Amy" she said. She continued turning the baby as much as possible and Amy had to clench her teeth to stop from screaming.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" Sheldon yelled causing Devyn to raise her hands

"Let me just check if she turned" she said grabbing the ultrasound probe

"I'm so sorry Amy" he whispered

"It's not your fault Sheldon" she mumbled

They both watched as Devyn watched the screen with a concerned face. "Baby Cooper did not turn, but her shoulder has now lodged itself at your cervix. We need to do that c-section right now. I'll go get anesthesia.

"I don't want a c-section Sheldon" Amy said as tears pooled in her eyes

"I don't want you to have one either, but it looks like we've run out of options."

"I'm sure it'll be fine guys." Penny said, "We're just closer to meeting Amy Jr."

Sheldon glared at her," That is not my daughter's name"

"Then what is it Sheldon?"

"I was thinking of naming her-" his sentence was cut off as a middle-aged doctor came in carrying a tray

"Heard I'm supposed to be prepping a mom for a c-section" he said in a southern accent

Amy chewed her lip and looked between the doctor and Sheldon

"No need to be scared dear. It's just like getting an epidural. Just roll onto your side."

Sheldon helped Amy roll onto her side.

"He gulped when he saw the doctor lift up what had to be the world's largest needle. Surely he couldn't be using that on Amy. He watched in fear as it was aligned with Amy's lower back.

"You're just going to feel a small pinch dear"

Sheldon couldn't help but feel faint. This couldn't be right. He had to say something. But he just felt like he was going to faint. A nurse appeared at his side, "How about we get you changed while this is happening"

He looked down at Amy

"It's fine" she whispered, "I have Penny"

He reluctantly let go of his wife's hand and followed the nurse.

* * *

When Amy was finally medicated she couldn't help but wonder why she never chose this in the first place. She felt absolutely no pain. She even touched one of her legs – nothing.

Sitting up to touch her legs made her feel light headed and sick.

Devyn and two orderly's came back into the room, "Time to move you to the OR"

"What about Sheldon?"

"He's going to meet us there okay?"

Amy nodded. 'Should I tell someone I feel kinda cold and a little woozy?' she thought as they journeyed to the OR. She almost opened her mouth but thought against it. 'Probably just a side effect'

* * *

Amy had never seen the inside of an OR. She didn't expect this many lights. They all seemed ore harsh without her glasses. The door opened and a blur of green made their way towards her. It was only when the person was close did she realize it was Sheldon.

"Looking good" she teased weakly

A nurse offered him a stool to sit on near Amy's head, "How are you feeling?"

"Painless" she whispered

Sheldon grabbed Amy's hand. Her once warm skin now felt like ice. "Are you cold?" he asked

She nodded slightly, "A little. Are you?"

"Not really" he rubbed her arm as the curtain was placed, separating them from the doctors. "Can we get something to keep her warm?" he asked a nurse

"It's fine Sheldon. I'm not that cold" she tried to insist but her chattering teeth gave her away. Sheldon wrapped himself awkwardly around her shoulders to try to keep her warm.

At that time Devyn and another doctor came in, scrubbed and ready for surgery. "So we're going to start now Amy. It shouldn't be long before toy meet your little girl"

"We're never going down this road again" Sheldon mumbled

Amy smiled weakly

"I'm serious. I'll even get a vasectomy if I have to. I don't want to see you in this much pain again."

"You don't have too… we would just take…take the necessary precautions." She whispered

Sheldon nodded, "I must say, I do enjoy the sterile environment. It's soothing"

Amy simply nodded and closed her eyes

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Drugs have me feeling kinda woozy… and tired" she muttered

"It would be over soon" Sheldon reassured

"Alright Amy, you might feel some light tugging and then you'll have your baby" Devyn said, slightly looking over the curtain to look at the couple

"Hear that Amy" Sheldon said with a smile

"Mmmm" she hummed her eyes still closed

After a couple of minutes they heard a loud cry. "Here's your daughter" a nurse said lifting the infant high enough for her parents to see

Amy opened her eyes and Sheldon noted they looked glassy with what he assumed was tears. He tried to peek around the curtain to see his daughter, but didn't want to risk seeing more than he bargained for.

"I always loved that sound the most" Amy said weakly

It was the way she said _most _that made Sheldon turn to her, it sounded like _mosht_. "Amy?"

Two things happened at that time. Amy's eyes rolled back as her head lulled to the side and the monitors, she was hooked up to started going off. "Amy?!"

Doctors were shouting in their own jargon around him, but it all sounded muffled. "Amy?!"

Someone was trying to pull him back, but he wasn't letting go of Amy's hand. Her hand felt cold, so cold. "Amy?!" The tugging on his shoulders got stronger

Suddenly all the sounds came rushing to him. The monitors were still beeping frantically. Doctors were still shouting commands and requests. His daughter was still crying. "Get him out of here!" Someone shouted

Two pairs of hands lifted him off the stool. "No! Amy?!" he shouted as he was being dragged towards the door.

He could see the doctors frantically trying to stop the bleeding. There was so much blood. Too much blood. "Amy! Help her!"

Just before the door closed, he made eye contact with Devyn for what seemed like minutes, but it was actually seconds. "Please" he whispered as the door closed.

A nurse was at his side, "Come with me Mr. Cooper. We can get you out of these scrubs and you can wait with your friend or go see your daughter in the nursery" she said gently tugging him away from the door.

"I-I can't" Sheldon said running away from the nurse. He heard her running after him and calling his name, but he didn't stop. He took turn after turn. He wasn't even seeing where he was going, tears blurred his vision.

After take what seemed like the 100th turn he pushed open double doors and stumbled in. He tried to desperately wipe his eyes to see where he was. His foot got hooked on something and he went crashing to his knees. He finally opened his eyes and came face to face with a small statue, one he had seen many times in his mother's house.

He looked around and realized there were other statutes representing different faiths and beliefs. How did he end up in the chapel? He turned back to face the first statue. Jesus' eyes seemed to be boring into his soul and he couldn't stop the tears that poured out of his eyes.

"You don't me, my name's Sheldon Cooper" he choked out, "but you and my mother are friends. She claims you can do amazing things. M-m-my wife… she could…I don't want to be alone" he sobbed, "Don't take her away like you took my father. I-I… I don't want to be without her. She's the only one that understands. She's the only one that I love. The mother of my children. God please! I don't want to be alone" he begged.

He felt like he couldn't breathe. The scrub top seemed to be choking him. He felt a hand on his shoulder that caused him to jump. He turned to see Penny kneeling down beside him.

"You're not alone sweetie" she whispered, "the nurse told me you might have run in here. She said she couldn't tell me what happened." She turned her body to face him, "W-what's happening?" She was honestly fearing the worst. I mean Sheldon was here praying for Christ's sake.

"A-Amy was cold. She said she was cold and tired. And then they took out the baby a-and she just closed her eyes. She wouldn't open them Penny. I called and I called. And it was so loud. B-b-blood. There was so much blood." He was basically rocking back and forth by the end of his explanation.

"Oh sweetie." She said wrapping her arms around him. She couldn't tell him it would be okay – because she had no idea if it would.

_Sheldon came back in the room to see Amy furiously typing on her laptop. He wasn't too sure she noticed him yet. "What are you doing?"_

_She jumped and he could see her frantically trying to clothes whatever window was open. "Buying baby clothes?" she tried_

_He went onto his side of the bed, "You lie just as bad as me." He said with a smile, "What were you doing?"_

_She sighed, "Dr. Park emailed me about some results and the calculations. He just wanted my opinion."_

"_Amy, you're on bed rest to reduce the amount of stress. Not do work" he said closing her laptop_

"_Please Sheldon" she begged, "Do you know how boring it is. I do nothing but lie here all day"_

_His face softened, "I know. I'm sorry. But it's only two more weeks, if she comes on her due date and not after"_

"_Don't you dare jinx it." Amy said glaring at him, "Hopefully she would come before. I want to leave this room"_

_Sheldon placed a hand on her stomach, and smiled when he felt a kick. "She moves more than the twins" he commented_

"_You don't have to tell me twice" Amy said rubbing the spot where their daughter last kicked_

_They both lifted their heads when they heard movement by the door and saw Marie pulling a sleepy Stephen into the room. Before either parent could ask they made their way onto the bed. With Marie situating herself on her father's lap, while Stephen climbed onto his mother with a skill he had mastered in the past few months as her stomach grew._

"_You're supposed to sleep in your own beds" Sheldon said moving to carry the twins back_

"_Please Sheldon. Just for tonight" Amy said while smoothing down Stephen's hair, "He's already falling back asleep"_

_Sheldon huffed, "This better not become a regular thing" he said cuddling Marie to his chest_

That was last night. How could everything go so wrong in just one day? Sheldon looked around. When did they get to the waiting room? How long had it been since he got put out the OR? Why didn't anyone inform them about Amy's condition? Was it that bad? Penny was still holding his hand, while her right leg bounced rapidly.

"I'm going to go see what I can find out" she said getting up and going to the nurses' station. She returned almost as quickly as she went. "She said the surgery's over. They'll be out to update us"

His heart clenched. They were finished. Was that good or bad? He was never so relieved when Penny sat back down and grabbed his hand. They wordlessly held hands until they saw two doctors came out. They sat on the chairs directly in front of them.

"Mr. Cooper"

"Its Dr. Cooper" he said

"Forgive me, Dr Cooper"

"I-i-is she a-alive?" Sheldon stammered

"She's alive. She suffered an adverse, unexpected reaction to the epidural. She lost quite a bit of blood, but we were able to stop the bleeding and replace the lost blood. We set her up in a recovery room, but she's probably not going to be awake until much later." Devyn said as gently as possible, We can carry you to see your daughter, give you a chance to bond with her."

"No" Sheldon said firmly, "I can't. Amy has to hold her first"

"Sheldon" Penny whispered

"No! Amy held the twins first. She held them. She has to hold her first. Not me, Amy" he said as tears rolled down his face

Penny's heart broke as she watched Sheldon break down again. She didn't know how to comfort him.

"How about this? We can put your daughter in Amy's room, because it's still the maternity ward, and you can be with both your wife and daughter. Would you like that?"

Sheldon looked at the floor.

"Sweetie, would you like that?" Penny asked resting a tentative hand on his shoulder

"Yes" he whispered

* * *

Looking back, he couldn't remember the journey from the waiting room to Amy's room. He didn't even remember the doctors leaving. He only remembered Penny leaving because she touched his elbow and said she was going to update everyone. Leaving him and a nurse alone in the room.

"There's your daddy" the nurse cooed as she swaddled the baby

Sheldon leaned over to see her little face already scrunched in annoyance of being touched by a stranger. She really did look a lot like Amy.

She started whimpering, "It's okay" the nurse whispered, "Daddy's here to cuddle you." She turned to Sheldon to see him still standing stiff next to the bassinet, "Or maybe not" she muttered. She politely excused herself and said to use the call button if he needed to.

Sheldon continued to watch as his daughter whimpered. But he couldn't pick her up. It's like something was holding him back. He looked over at Amy. She looked like she was asleep, not like she almost died and left him alone. He took comfort in watching her heart rate on the monitor.

He turned his attention back to his daughter when her cries started getting louder. He sat on the chair between the bassinet and the bed. He decided to soothe her the only way he could get any of his children to calm down in utero.

"A little steam engine had a long train of cars to pull…" he started softly

* * *

He didn't realize he fell asleep. He looked at the clock it hadn't been long. Only about 2 hours had passed. He felt another tug on his fingers and realized that's what woke him up.

"Sheldon" somebody whispered in a hoarse voice

Who would be calling him?

_**Amy.**_

He spun around fully to face the bed, "Amy"

"W-what h-happened? Where's… where's the baby?"

"She's right here"

Amy breathed a sigh of relief, "What happened?"

"Something I never want to happen again. You had a reaction to the drugs. But it's fine now. You feel fine right?"

"My stomach is a little sore, but I guess that is to be expected. Did you hold her yet?"

Sheldon shook his head, "I wanted you to hold her first"

"Sheldon, you should have held her"

He leaned over and took the sleeping baby out of the bassinet and placed her in Amy's arms.

"Hey there Amy Jr." she cooed

"We are not naming her that" Sheldon added quickly

"Then what are we going to name her? We've mostly called her this all the time"

"I thought about naming her Amelia" he offered

Amy studied the baby in her arms. They already looked so much alike. "I like it" she whispered, "Do you like your name Amelia?" she asked the sleeping baby

"She better. We have no other options" Sheldon said sitting next to her on the bed


	47. Chapter 47

**Marie and Stephen age 20**

**Amelia age 17**

'I can do this' Amelia thought, 'I told them I wanted a gap year, that went fine. I can tell them I don't want to go to university' She looked at herself in the mirror, "God I really am the problem child" she muttered

She had heard her mom talking with Aunt Penny a few months ago after her most recent hair dying escapade. It was only semi-permanent or wash out dye she used so she didn't know why they were always complaining. Marie had cut her hair into this ridiculous pixie cut, no one batted an eye, she comes home with green streaks in her hair and dad all but has a second heart attack.

Her phone chimed with a text. _Did you tell them yet?_

_No_ she texted back

_Well hurry auditions are in three days_

"I can do this" she muttered again, "its not like I'm never going to go to college. I might just go way later in life and study drama"

She left her room and walked down the stairs, 'It's not like they'll never see their kids graduate, they have Marie and Stephen. The wonder twins' she thought bitterly

She entered the living room to see her parents watching a old movie. She squinted at the tv, and rolled her eyes. They always watch La La Land, she could interrupt this.

She walked in front of the tv and Amy paused it, "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to talk to you guys about college."

Sheldon perked up, "Did you finally decided which one you're going to?" He didn't know why she was hesitating about pursuing higher education, she was smart enough to get into any college she wanted.

"Sort of" she said wringing her hands, "I'm not going"

Sheldon's eyes bugged out, "You're not going where? Not going to a specific school?"

"I'm not going to college"

Amy reached for the remote to turn off the tv, this was going to be a long night. "Lia, this is a big decision. Have you thought through all of your possible options?"

"Yep" she said popping the p, "I have decided not to go"

Sheldon looked at his daughter like she had grown two heads, "You're going to college" he said in a way that left no room for an argument

"I am not going" Amelia said rolling her eyes, "You can't force me to do something I don't want to"

"Amelia" Sheldon said standing up

Amy reached out to stop her husband, "I think what your father is trying to say in his own unique way is, going to college is not an option that's available to many people, but you have that option you have many options. And a degree can be beneficial to you later on in life. You don't want to realize too late that you-"

"Yeah, I'm not going" Amelia said cutting her mother off. "I get its important of whatever, but I don't want to do it now."

"So what exactly are you going to do now?" Amy asked. She was really starting to lose her patience

"There is an open audition for a musical downtown. I heard some people say there might even be some Broadway scouts there."

Sheldon rolled his eyes, "This again"

"Yes dad this again" she snapped, "this is something I want to do. Why can't you be supportive?"

"Because its not a real career path!" he yelled, "Singing and dancing on a stage. Need I remind you how your aunt Penny's acting career panned out"

"Amelia honey, this isn't something we can see you doing. What about being a vet or a nurse or one of those other things you talked about?"

Amelia scoffed, "You don't even know the other things I talked about. You never listen! If it doesn't involve something pertaining to your fields of study you don't care"

"Amelia that's not true"

"Did you know I was Juliet in the school play freshman year of high school? That I was Rizzo when we did Grease? I was in a community play. We did Wicked. I got the lead. But did you listen?! No! You never cared! I was the only one who never had parents in the audience. I never had!" She tried wiping the tears that were falling, "At least last time Marie and Stephen came so I wouldn't have to look out in the audience and see no one"

Amy chewed her lip. She honestly didn't remember Amelia telling her about those things. 'Does that make me a bad mother?'

"I know I'm not the child you wanted. I'm the problem child. The mistake that happened in aunt Bernie's and uncle Howard's room, but why can't you just support me on this?"

"Amelia, you're not a mistake, and we want to support you, but this doesn't seem like a viable career path. So many things can go wrong" Amy reasoned

"Why can't you just let me decide my own life? Why can't you just let me be normal?!"

"Because you're not normal!" Sheldon yelled back, "You're a Cooper, we're above that level"

Amelia stared at her mother and father, "Sometimes I wish I wasn't" she muttered before walking out of the living room. She even feel like stomping to her room, she didn't have that fight left in her. She could hear her mother calling her name, but she never turned. She went into her room and locked the door behind her.

As soon as she flopped on the bed her phone buzzed

_We're going to go over some lines wanna come?_

* * *

"Sheldon? Are we doing the right thing?" Amy asked as they got ready for bed

"What exactly is the right thing here Amy? She just" He threw his hands up in frustration. "She just doesn't try to listen to our reasoning"

"You did not reason, you yelled at her" Amy said with a frown

"And I tried to apologize for it 2 hours ago, but she won't come out of the room"

"Maybe we should let her do this. She seems interested"

"Amy" Sheldon started

"We know nothing about her personal life. You heard what she said."

Sheldon sighed, "Let me go get her. If she decides to open the door" he said leaving the room

He returned a while later. "Any luck?"

"Her door was wide open, her bed was made. But she's not in there"

"Did you check the bathroom?"

"That door was wide open too"

"M-maybe she's downstairs?" Amy offered she was starting to get worried

"I did. I checked downstairs, I looked outside. I looked in Marie and Stephen's old rooms. She's not in the house"


	48. Chapter 48

**I feel like I haven't updated in years. School has been crazy these past few weeks. And due to some serious writer's block, I couldn't finish the previous chapter, which is terrible because I left it on a cliffhanger. I promise I would finish it; I just don't know when. I have dozens of half-written one shots that I would try to post soon.**

**Marie and Stephen age 5**

**Amelia age 2**

"I wish you were here" Sheldon mumbled

"I know. But I'll be back soon"

Sheldon made a face, "You'll be back on Sunday, it's Thursday"

"I'm sorry. It just wouldn't have been right to bring the kids and you to New Jersey for a conference"

"I just don't know if I could handle another day of doing hair"

"It's easy. You could always ask Penny for help." She squinted as Sheldon moved his head, "Are you using headphones?" she asked

"I had no choice" he said.

Before Amy could ask why, he moved the phone so she could see the bed. Stephen was sleeping haphazardly on the other end one of his legs across Marie's midsection, who somehow still managed to be sound asleep with her teddy bear clutched to her chest, and Amelia who was half on Sheldon and hallway on the bed. Her hand tightly holding a fistful of his pajama top.

Amy chuckled softly, "I was wondering why you were whispering"

Sheldon ran a hand on his face and sighed, "It's just that Amelia was crying so I brought her here and then Marie didn't want to be left out, so she woke up Stephen and dragged him here and now I'm lying on the edge of my own bed"

Amy's face fell, "She cried again?"

Sheldon mentally hit himself, "It wasn't crying really, more like umm fussing."

Amy buried her face in her hands, "God, I'm a terrible mother. This is the second night she cried. Maybe I should just come home early"

"Amy, no. I'll be fine. We'll be fine. And you're not a terrible mother because you had to work"

"I know, but she cried because I wasn't there"

"You'll be back soon and then-" Sheldon stopped and held his breath as Amelia shifted. She turned and buried her head into his chest

"I should let you go to sleep" Amy said, "It's late and I have to be up early"

"Okay. I love you" Sheldon whispered

"I love you too" she said before she ended the call.

Sheldon sighed and tried to lean over to his bedside table to put his phone to charge, only for Marie to turn and grab his arm. 'This is going to be an uncomfortable night.

* * *

"Momma" Stephen squealed when Amy called the next morning

"Hey baby. Why do you have daddy's phone?"

"He's giving Lia a bath. Look I dressed myself" he said with a toothy grin before moving the phone to show Amy his outfit

Amy raised her eyebrow as she took in her son's outfit of choice; a green and yellow shirt and purple pants. "That's a lot of colors Stephen"

"I know. Daddy said I look great"

"I'm sure he did-" Amy's sentence was cut off by a high pitched squeal followed by Sheldon shouting "Amelia! Get back here!"

Stephen ran out of his parent's room to see what was going on while still holding the phone, giving Amy the view of his feet. From the angle Stephen had the phone she could see Amelia run past still screaming happily.

'Was she? Yep. She's naked' Amy concluded after seeing her run past again. Sheldon was running after her holding an open towel, and Marie running after him "Lia! Stop running!"

Amy shook her head as Stephen cheered when Sheldon tripped and fell and Marie fell on top of him. Amelia came to a stop in front of the phone in her brother's hand.

"Momma?"

"Hey Lia" Amy said with a laugh as Stephen straightened the phone so she could see better, "Why are you running?"

She just giggled in response causing Amy to laugh. Sheldon sneaked up behind her and wrapped her in the towel, "Gotcha"

Amelia pouted and looked at her father with big, pleading eyes, "Don't look at me like that. You need to get dressed. We're already 10 minutes behind schedule" He said before carrying her to her room to get dressed. He didn't realize that Amy was on the phone.

"Stephen" Amy called out, "Go help daddy like how you usually help me" Stephen nodded before running in the direction of his father. He dropped the phone on the bed and entertained his younger sister, so she could stay partially still while Sheldon dressed her.

Sheldon turned wildly when he heard his name being called. He looked down to see Amy's smirking face on the phone next to him. "Were you there the whole time?"

"Yep. Saw the whole thing. Next time close the bathroom door, it gives you a few seconds before she runs out"

"I will take that into consideration next time. Did you send Stephen in here?" he asked and Amy only nodded in response, "I thought you had an early morning presentation?"

"I do. I was just calling to see how things were going"

"It's going as expected. I have no idea how you do this almost every morning. I didn't even get a good night's sleep"

"I'm sorry. I'll try to come home as soon as possible"

Before Sheldon could respond, Marie came into the room, "Daddy, you have to fix my hair"

"I know but I'm-"

"We're going to be late" Marie said before stalking out the bedroom

Amy chuckled, "she gets that from you. I better get going before she has a meltdown. I'll talk to you later" she said before ending the call

Marie stomped back in the room, "Daddy! My hair!"

"I'm coming" he sighed standing up from the bed

"How are we doing this?" Sheldon asked looking at Marie's reflection in the mirror

"You gotta brush it, then part it and put the hair clip in"

The brushing was successful. The parting could have been done a bit better, but he still tried his best. The hair clip was a different story, he couldn't get it to stay no matter how hard he tried, it kept falling.

"Daddy" Marie whined, "Why can't you do it"

"I'm trying Marie, I'm trying"

"Just leave it" she huffed, "we're late, you're still in your pjs" she said taking the clip out of her hair and leaving Sheldon alone in the bathroom

Sheldon glared at the hair clip, "Two doctorates and I can't even get this thing to stay" he grumbled. By the time he got out of the bathroom Amelia had somehow stripped to her underwear and was running through the rooms.

Sheldon groaned. "How did Amy do this every morning"

"You're late again" Leonard commented as he watched Sheldon try and fail to get Amelia out of the car

Sheldon glared at him, "You don't think I know that" he turned back to Amelia, "Amelia, we have to go, Daddy has to unlock the secrets of the universe."

"No" she shrieked kicking her legs, causing Sheldon to groan again.

Leonard felt sorry for his friend, he opened the car door on the other side, "Hey Lia, wanna go play?"

She nodded, so Leonard helped her out of the booster seat. He scooped her onto his shoulders causing her to squeal. Sheldon grumbled and grabbed hos bag and Amelia's bag and followed his friend and daughter.

"I bet you can't wait for Amy to come home"

"I've been wanting her back since she left Wednesday night"

"She'll be back soon buddy"

"She will be back on Sunday. That is not soon"

"I know. I don't know what I would do if Penny left for that long, and I only have one"

"That's not helping" Sheldon grumbled.

* * *

"Daddy are you going to make us smoothies?" Stephen asked when they were finally home

"Smoothies?"

"Yeah. Momma makes us smoothies every Friday" Marie added

Sheldon rubbed his forehead. He was exhausted and really frustrated. "Do you know how to make it?"

"Yes, we help momma all the time"

"Fine, how bad can it be?"

* * *

Amy paid the cab driver and took her bag from the trunk. She was able to shift some presentations around and come home earlier than planned. She could see lights on, so she knew they were still up.

She opened the front door and was met with silence. "Sheldon?" she almost went upstairs but there were no lights on up there, but there was a light on in the kitchen. "Sheldon?"

A drop of liquid fell and hit her arm. She looked up. _Was that smoothie? What is it doing on the ceiling?_ She walked closer to the kitchen island, where the open blender still rested. She looked at a partially cut banana covered in red. _Is that…blood?_

"Sheldon?!"

* * *

Amy rushed into the emergency room. "I'm looking for my son" she said to the nurse at the front desk

"Name?"

"He's Stephen Cooper, I'm Amy Fowler-Cooper"

"You're alive?" the nurse asked with disbelief

"Last time I checked"

"I'm sorry, she just made it seem, never mind" she stepped out from behind the desk, "I'll show you where they are. Stephen only needed about 2 stitches"

"Stitches? What happened?

"I think your husband is conscious now, he should be able to explain"

Amy was struggling to keep up with the nurse, "What the hell happened?"

"I'm not too sure myself. Something about smoothies" she said stopping at a door, "I guess they'll be happy to see you" she said before leaving.

Amy pushed open the door and saw Stephen reaching for a crayon, his index finger on his left hand covered in a bandage. Sheldon was sitting up in bed looking at them through half opened eyes. Amelia was the first to notice her

"Momma" she screamed rushing towards the door and wrapping her arms around Amy's legs. The twins were not too far behind.

Amy stumbled through the door checking the kids for any additional cuts, "Sheldon, what happened?"

"We were supposed to make their weekly smoothies" he said tiredly

"Weekly? I make it when they behave well" she said turning to look at the twins. Stephen hung his head, "But we did behave good. I even helped with Lia" he muttered

Amy shook her head, "Making smoothie did not bring all of you to the hospital. So what happened?" She asked Sheldon again

"We were going to make smoothies" he said again

* * *

_Sheldon put the blender closer to the edge of the island so the twins could reach it. "What kind of smoothie do you want?"_

"_Pink" Amelia said from her place near his legs_

"_She means strawberry" Marie said _

"_I'll get the bananas" Stephen said before moving to the other part of the kitchen._

"_The strawberries are on the 2__nd__ shelf in the freezer daddy" Marie said while trying to plug in the blender_

"_Let me do it" Sheldon said taking the plug from her. Stephen gave the bananas to his father so he could rest it on the counter and climbed onto the stool. Sheldon brought over the strawberries and a knife to cut the bananas._

"_I can cut it" Stephen said reaching for the knife_

_Sheldon pulled it back, "I would rather you not cut yourself. You can put the strawberries in with your sisters" he turned to see Marie trying to climb on another stool with a carton of milk. Sheldon helped her pour it into the blender and she and Stephen put strawberries in. _

"_Where's Amelia" Sheldon muttered. He turned to see her climbing onto the counter trying to reach the cookies "Amelia! No!" he shouted the same time as Marie turned on the blender – without the cover, causing pink liquid to spray all over._

_Sheldon scooped Amelia in his arms and handed her a cookie, this was going to be a terrible mess to clean. "How about you go watch tv, while I clean his mess." Sheldon offered_

"_Umm daddy" Stephen whispered holding up a finger that was dripping blood_

_Sheldon paled and had to grip the counter to stay upright_

"_I was trying to cut the bananas. The knife slipped"_

_Sheldon grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Stephen's finger, "We're going the hospital now" he said rushing them toward the door, "before I faint" he muttered to himself_

_He burst into the ER carry Amelia, with the twins behind him. "I-I… need a doctor" he told the front desk nurse_

"_What happened?" she asked_

_Stephen lifted his hand to show blood soaking through the towel. She pulled the nearest doctor to attend to Stephen._

"_Sir, I need you to fill out this paperwork" she said handing over a clipboard to Sheldon._

"_C-can it wait?" he asked setting Amelia down next to her sister, "I-I…I've been meaning to" he muttered before collapsing to the floor_

"_Can I get a gurney over here?!" the nurse called behind her. Doctors and nurses came, taking Sheldon to an exam room leaving Amelia clutching Marie. "How about I carry you two someplace quiet?" the front desk nurse said with a friendly smile. She took their hands and led them to the break room._

"_My daddy doesn't like blood" Marie said when they were finally in the room, "He fainted the last time he cut his finger and mommy had to help him"_

"_Ah, I see. Do you know how it happened?"_

"_We were supposed to make smoothies and Venny tried to cut the banana"_

"_Okay. Did your daddy call your mommy already? Or should we call her?"_

"_Momma's not here anymore. She went far away and Daddy said she couldn't take us with her" Marie explained_

"_Oh" _

"_Yeah, and daddy told Uncle Leonard that he misses her and Aunty Penny told me I have to be a big girl and help daddy now that mommy's gone"_

"_And are you helping daddy?"_

"_Yep" Marie said popping the p, "I helped get Lia dressed this morning" she said pulling her sister closer_

"_Let me get you guys something to color" the nurse said getting up_

_The nurse watched the girls color for a few minutes, 'Such a hard thing losing a mother at that age' Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, "Dad's awake" a doctor said sticking in his head_

* * *

After helping Sheldon sign the discharge papers, she situated Amelia properly on her hip, "Hold hands please" she said to the twins as she ushered them out. Amelia nuzzled her neck, "Tired" she mumbled

"I know baby" Amy said rubbing her back. "Walk. Don't run." She called after the twins before waving to the nurse.

"Next time you have to go away, don't leave us" Sheldon pleaded

"I promise" Amy said leaning over to peck his cheek.


	49. Chapter 49

**Amy 30 weeks pregnant with the twins**

**Please read and review**

Sheldon walked through the front door and sniffed. Something smelled like cookies. Not just any cookies, his Meemaw's Christmas cookies. He semi-jogged towards the kitchen to see Amy, wearing his Green Lantern t-shirt, mixing batter on the island surrounded by pans of baked goods.

He silently observed her as she hadn't noticed him yet. She lifted the spoon and white batter dropped onto her shirt-clad stomach.

"Shoot" she mumbled and scooped it up with her finger. She stared at it for a second, then started moving her finger toward her mouth

"You can't eat raw batter" Sheldon commented

She snapped her head to the doorway, "What are you doing home?"

"I finished early" he said moving towards her. The real reason he was home was because he couldn't concentrate at work. Every time he looked at the whiteboard all he could remember was Amy and wondering how she was doing. He wrapped his arm around the person or rather persons that was the center of his attention. "What did you do today?"

"This" she said reaching for an empty muffin pan

"You were baking all day? Why?"

"Well, when you left I had a craving for chocolate muffins"

Sheldon looked at the counter. There were brownies, cookies, cupcakes, even lemon bars but no muffins. "Where are the muffins?"

"I ate them all" she said sheepishly, "and then I decided to continue making things"

"Where did you even get all these ingredients? Please tell me you didn't drive "

"Grocery delivery" she said, wiggling out of his grasp to get the cookies out of the oven

"Can I ask, why Christmas cookies at this time of year?"

She shrugged, "One of the few things I can bake"

"How long did you nap today?" he asked picking up a brownie

"Umm, I did try to take one but then" she said with a shrug

"Amy" Sheldon started, "you told me that you were going to take-" he stopped talking when he saw her grimace and place a hand on her stomach, "W-what's wrong?" he said rushing to her side

"Nothing nothing it's fine" she said waving him off, "It's just Braxton hicks. I had a couple today"

Sheldon frowned, "That's it, you're going to rest"

"I will… soon"

"Now Amy"

"But there's things in the oven"

"We could set a timer. Off to the couch you go"

She threw her hands up "Fine" she pouted before waddling out of the kitchen

Sheldon set the timer and went to the living room and watched as Amy tried and failed to sit gracefully on the couch. He sat next to her, "Do you want to watch anything in particular?"

"Not really" she sighed

Sheldon turned on the tv and started surfing the channels, finally stopping when he saw Star Trek showing. He relaxed next to her on the couch. They were quiet for a few minutes when Sheldon noticed her clenching and unclenching her toes. "Do you want me to rub your feet?"

"Huh?"

"I was wondering if you wanted a foot rub"

"I guess" she said turning on the couch

Sheldon grabbed a pillow and helped place her feet on it, "Your ankles look swollen" he commented

Amy glared at him

"It's just an observation" he said in defense before rubbing her feet

Amy let out a moan at the first touch, "God, that feels good"

"Good. You know you really shouldn't be on your feet that much"

"I know." She sighed rubbing her stomach. "It's like they know when I'm resting"

"I'm sorry"

Amy waved him off, "It's not as bad as last night" she said, resting her head on the couch

Sheldon turned to look at the tv while still rubbing her feet. "What do you want for dinner?" he asked after a few minutes. When he got no answer he turned to see her fast asleep.

Sheldon snaked his hand under her, well his, shirt to place it on her bare stomach. He could still feel the twins' movements and sighed. He hoped they would stop soon so she could rest properly.

Sheldon felt his eyelids drooping, he would have to ask the doctor about sympathetic pregnancy, because ever since Amy became pregnant, he felt almost as tired as she did.

'I can stay awake' he thought, 'I'm the master of my own body. The…master…of my own body'

* * *

_Sheldon left the bedroom door open a crack so he could see in the dark room. Amy had finally fallen asleep an hour before and he didn't want to wake her. He took out his undershirt and pajama pants to sleep in and froze when he heard her shift in bed._

_He spun around rapidly to see her grimace and rubbed a hand on her stomach. He breathed a sigh of relief and closed the drawer. He was almost made it to the bathroom, when she shifted and rubbed a different part of her stomach, he held his breath to see if she would wake up. When she didn't, he hurried into the bathroom to prepare for bed._

_When Sheldon exited the bathroom a few minutes later, he saw Amy sitting up in bed with her bedside lamp on. He climbed into bed, "Did I wake you?" he asked, nothing would have made him more upset than if he was the reason why she woke up._

_She shook her head. "Then why are you up?" She grabbed his hand and placed it onto her stomach. He was confused at first until he felt several thumps_

"_Oh" Sheldon whispered_

"_It's kinda hard to sleep when they do that" Amy muttered tiredly, "and on top of that my stomach itches"_

"_I can help with that" Sheldon offered leaning over to grab the lotion_

_Amy sat up in bed and unbuttoned her pajama shirt. By the time Sheldon turned back to face Amy, there were tears running down her cheeks._

"_Why are you crying? What happened?" Sheldon asked with concerned_

"_Look at me" she sobbed_

_Sheldon paused and raised an eyebrow, "I am looking at you Amy. I don't see anything to cry about"_

"_Look at my stretch marks" she wailed_

"_Fascinating. Your stomach looks like it has tiger stripes" Sheldon mused_

_Amy huffed, "I'm going to get a snack" she said moving to button her shirt._

"_Now? Are you sure that's the best thing right now?"_

"_I am creating life Sheldon; I can do anything I want" she snapped getting off the bed_

"_Do you want me to come with you?"_

"_No. You stay here" she said before leaving the bed room_

_Sheldon flopped back on the bed. He still couldn't understand how fast she could change moods. Sometimes it got him so frustrated, he wanted to scream. 'Time for some Kolinahr' he thought closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths._

_His eyes snapped back open sometime later. The room was still dark and he was the only one on the bed. He turned to the clock next to Amy's side of the bed. He had been asleep for two hours. He hopped out of bed and began searching for Amy. _

_He looked in every bathroom and bedroom upstairs, but didn't see her. When he walked downstairs, he saw her slowly pacing in the hallway._

"_Amy?"_

_She turned to look at him with a face full of tears. Sheldon rushed over to her side, "Are you okay?"_

"_I just want to sleep" she sniffed, "They just keep moving and I read somewhere that walking could help and I've been walking for almost an hour, and now my back hurts" she said holding her lower back. She leaned onto Sheldon's shoulder, "I just wanna sleep"_

_Sheldon rubbed her shoulder "Let's go to bed. Maybe I could try reading that story to see if they would calm down" he said leading her back up the stairs_

* * *

Sheldon woke up from his nap when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned to look at Amy

"One of the oven mitts fell, can you come pick it up?"

"Sure" Sheldon sighed. "How long did you sleep for?"

"Maybe half an hour. I wanted to tidy up before Leonard and Penny come over"

"Leonard and Penny are coming over?"

"Yes. Didn't I tell you?"

"I think I would remember if you told me Amy"

"Sorry. Pregnancy brain"

"What time are they coming over?" Sheldon asked bending down to pick up the oven mitt

"Should be anytime around now" Amy said as the doorbell rang

Amy went to open the door with Sheldon right behind her

"Hey Amy" Penny greeted when the door opened, shifting Luke

"Hey there buddy" Amy cooed reaching for Luke

"He's been a bit fussy these days"

"Amy don't strain yourself. You're not supposed to lift heavy things" Sheldon started

"He's a child Sheldon" she snapped

Sheldon sighed and rubbed a hand down his face

"Hey Sheldon, wanna come with me to get the food?" Leonard asked

Sheldon glanced at Amy, "Yeah sure"

"Can you bring me back some kiwis?' Amy called out

"You don't even like ki- Never mind. I'll bring home some."

* * *

"So how's pregnancy treating you?" Leonard asked when they were in the car

"I don't believe that question should be directed to me seeing as I'm not the one with child"

"I know. But you're living with a pregnant woman, how's that going?"

Sheldon sighed

Leonard chuckled, "That good huh? She make you go on late night craving runs yet"

"I have to get that burger almost weekly now. They know what I'm coming for as soon as I walk through the door. And why does she cry so much? Just yesterday she told me to get her a soda, I specifically asked which flavor? And she said and I quote, 'Doesn't matter. Surprise me'" Sheldon said mocking Amy, "I bring her back an orange soda and then there's tears for 20 minutes because she didn't want that flavor."

Leonard laughed, "No one likes orange soda. It's like fizzy medicine"

"She made me buy it in the supermarket. I don't know how to deal with the tears anymore."

"I understand. That's why I decided to drop Penny and Luke off ad then go for the food. Luke's teething and he's been fussy. I felt like I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in days"

"You and me both" Sheldon mumbled

When they got back to the house Penny greeted them at the door

"What's going on?" Leonard asked

"They fell asleep" she whispered

Sheldon and Leonard peered into the living room to see Amy fast asleep with a hand resting on her stomach, with Luke cuddled into her side. Both snoring softly.

"How'd she do that?" Leonard asked

"Doesn't matter he's sleeping" Penny said reaching for the food. Sheldon took one last look at his wife and prayed to a God he didn't believe in that she would stay asleep for at least an hour.


	50. Chapter 50

**I know its been a looooong while. But I'm back. This is just a short one shot based off a Young Sheldon episode.**

**Marie and Stephen age 10**

**Amelia age 7**

"You know if we ass what you have here to my calculations at work, that would really help" Leonard commented

"If I do that then we're calling it the Cooper-Hofstadter equation" Sheldon pointed out

"Why? It was my idea" Leonard whined

Sheldon let out an exasperated sigh, "For alphabetic reasons. But, depending on how much of my math is used we can choose to rename it"

"Yay" Leonard said with a little smirk. He watched Sheldon close the marker and hold his upper arm. "You okay there buddy?"

"Fine" Sheldon said still holding his arm, "It just feels a little numb" he continued massaging it slowly

Leonard's brow furrowed "Maybe you just need to shake it out"

"Maybe" Sheldon repeated walking out to the dining room

* * *

"Amy why are we sitting at the table?" Penny asked as she took a sip of wine

Amy shrugged, "Amelia wanted too, and you know Sheldon"

Penny chuckled, "They really have power over him. I've known this guy twice as long as them and I still couldn't get him to eat at a table"

"I don't even think I have that much control over him" Amy joked causing Penny to laugh

"Hey you guys go wash your hands for dinner" she said to the kids sitting around the kitchen island

"Race you upstairs" Marie said as she hopped off the stool and started running. Luke and Amelia ran after her, "That's cheating" Amelia called out

Stephen sighed, "Don't worry momma, I'll be the only civilized one and walk to the bathroom down the hall" he said hopping off the stool

"Thank you Stephen" Amy called out after him

"There you are" Penny said when she saw Leonard and Sheldon approaching, "I was just about to call you to help set the table"

Amy and Penny laughed as they saw Leonard's eyes widen and Sheldon put a hand to his chest. "Don't start panicking. We'll get one of the boys to do it"

Leonard relaxed but Sheldon kept a hand to his chest, his blue eyes wide. "Sheldon relax" Amy said, "she meant Luke or Stephen"

"No" he muttered fisting his shirt in his hand, "my chest" he let out in a strangled whisper, stumbling back a few steps

Penny put down her wine glass, "Leonard! Help him to a chair" she called out as she and Amy rushed forward

"I'm calling 911" Penny said reaching for her phone

"Sheldon? What's wrong?" Amy asked as her worried eyes looked over her husband's face. He fumbled around until he could grip her hand tightly, "It hurts…to breathe" he panted out

"Its gonna be okay" Amy said brushing back a lock of hair from his forehead and trying to give a reassuring smile

"What's wrong with daddy?" Stephen asked walking back into the dining room

The adults turned to see not only Stephen but all the kids looking at them with wide eyes

"Daddy?" Amelia whispered as tears pooled in her eyes

"Leonard, can you.." Amy started

"Already on it." He whispered, he turned to the kids, "How about we play a little game?" he said trying to usher them towards the hallway. He got them to take about three steps before Amelia turned, "I want to stay with my daddy" she cried rushing towards Sheldon

"No can-do Lia" he said as he scooped her up. He winced when he felt her struggling and kicking against him.

"My daddy!" Amy could hear her call out as Leonard led them away

* * *

"What's wrong with daddy?" Marie asked crossing her arms when they entered Sheldon's "man-cave".

"Why can't we stay with him?" Stephen asked

"Your dad is feeling a little sick, and might have to go to the hospital" Leonard explained

"We have to sing Soft Kitty when someone's sick" Amelia whispered

"Not this time. He needs doctors to help"

"You're lying!" Marie yelled pointing a finger in Leonard's direction, "my daddy's smarter than you and he said soft kitty always works" she said before running out

She stopped short at the sight that greeted her at the front door. Sheldon being loaded into an ambulance with an oxygen mask strapped to his face with a worried Amy climbing in after him. Amy looked up and made brief eye contact with her daughter before the door closed.

Penny came up to Marie, "Come on sweetie, let's get you something to eat"

* * *

Two hours had passed since Aunty Penny told them to go to bed, but Marie couldn't sleep. Stephen and Luke had stopped whispering about an hour ago and Amelia finally fell asleep after Marie suggested they sleep together. But she couldn't sleep.

She pretended to be asleep when Uncle Leonard had checked in on them 20 minutes ago.

"_Yeah they're sleeping" he whispered into the phone. "Just keep us posted" he said after a couple seconds_

She pressed her head deeper into the pillow. Why couldn't they go with them? Why did Uncle Leonard say soft kitty won't work? Was it because daddy was too sick?

She quickly wiped away the tear that fell. She closed her eyes and tried to get rid of the image of her dad on the stretcher.

She woke up, what felt like, seconds later to someone poking her shoulder. She almost screamed when she opened her eyes and saw Stephen's face inches from hers.

"Wake up Lia. We're going to see dad" he whispered

"Did Aunty Penny send you?" she whispered back

"No. I sent myself. This entire situation is malarkey. We should be able to see daddy if we want to. So wake up Lia. I'm going to use Aunty Penny's phone to order us an Uber" he said before slipping out the room

She turned around and woke up Amelia and went to find clothes for the two to wear. She had just finished tying her shoes when Stephen returned.

"You're still not ready?" he whispered harshly "I had time to get the Uber and pack us a bag" he said holding up a red backpack

"We can't all be the Flash Stephen" Marie said rolling her eyes and tugging Amelia toward the door.

"Wait" Stephen said, "We need jackets. It's a little nippy"

Marie helped Amelia put her jacket on. "Do you think this is going to work Venny? I doubt they're going to let 3 kids ride an Uber alone in the night"

"Its California" he said with the wave of his hand, "Stranger things have happened"

* * *

Amy shifted for the tenth time in the uncomfortable hospital waiting room chair. Every time she asked for an update, they kept saying they were running tests.

How many tests could they run on one man?

She didn't even have time to process what was happening. 'The kids must be so confused' she thought. Her stomach grumbled again and she wrapped her arms around herself. In her haste she had forgotten to take any money with her. The last meal she had eaten was lunch and that was hours ago, and right now she was starving. All she had was her phone, ID and insurance card.

She sighed and went to the nurse's station again. "Is there any update on my husband?" She chewed her lip as she watched the nurse type the name Cooper on the system

"It says here that they are still running tests"

"Still?" Amy stressed "Its been three hours. How many tests can they run?"

"I'm sorry I don't have better news. I would let you know as soon as they're finished"

Amy nodded her head in response and slumped down in one of the chairs. She felt tears burning her eyes and lifted her glasses to wipe the corner of her eyes.

She turned her head when she heard a noise, thinking it was the nurse but instead she saw three blurry figures running towards her. She placed her glasses back correctly just in time for Amelia to crash into her, wrapping her arms tightly around Amy's neck. Marie was right behind her sister while Stephen stood in front of Amy.

"We came to see daddy" he said gripping the handles of his backpack

"Where's Aunty Penny?" Amy asked

"She's at home" Marie said

Amy narrowed her eyes "Okay. So where's Uncle Leonard?"

"At home with her" Stephen mumbled

Amy pried Amelia and Marie's hands from her neck so she could look at them, "How exactly did the three of you get here?"

"Venny got us an Uber" Amelia answered

"You took an Uber?! In the middle of the… Stephen?!"

"We should be able to see daddy if we want to" he said "No one told us what was happening. We just had to stay behind in the dark a-and that wasn't fair to us" his face softened, "I want to know what's wrong with daddy"

Amelia and Marie nodded in agreement. Amy sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Come sit" Marie sat in the seat on her right side while Amelia crawled on her lap. Stephen opened his bag and aggressively pulled out wipes and began wiping the seat, "This hospital is full of germs" he mumbled before throwing away the used wipes and sitting

"Your dad had a problem with his chest and they're running some test to figure out what happened. And while I understand that you were very concerned, you cannot just go taking cars without supervision in the middle of the night. Do you understand?"

"Yes momma" the twins said while Amelia nodded her head and yawned. Amy glanced at the clock, "It's way past all of your bedtime"

"Its okay. We're not tired" Marie said shaking her head. She glanced at her sister who was leaning on Amy's chest with her eyes half open "I can't say the same for Lia"

Amy tried to adjust her as comfortably as possible on her lap. Amelia sighed and wrapped an arm around her mother's midsection at that same time Amy's stomach grumbled again. "Your tummy's making noise momma" Amelia mumbled sleepily

"I know. I'm sorry" Amy said as she ran a hand through her daughter's hair, "Try to get some sleep"

Stephen turned to his mother with wide eyes. "You haven't eaten" he said

"Its fine Stephen" Amy tried to say

"Its not fine. We were supposed to have dinner at 7, but you left before. Its after 10 and you still haven't had anything to eat"

"I know" Amy sighed, "But I don't have any money on me to buy something to eat"

Stephen waved his hand dismissively at his mother and opened his bag. Amy peered in and saw an assortment of snacks and juices.

"Did you raid the pantry?"

"I brought two snacks, a water, and juice for all three of us. But you can have one of mine" he said handing a bag of chips to Amy

"Its fine Stephen. Save your snacks" Amy said, but he shook his head and thrusted the bag in her hand. Amy sighed and reluctantly took the bag. 'He's just like Sheldon. Once they get their mind on something' she thought

Amy opened the bag. "I would only eat this, if you promise to take some as well"

Stephen narrowed his eyes and tilted his head as he thought. "Deal" he said taking out a bottle of hand sanitizer "but we should share it 70/30 as I ate dinner and you didn't"

* * *

Amy opened her eyes when she felt a tap on her shoulder. When had she fallen asleep?The last thing she remembered was calling Penny to let her know the kids were safe with her. She tightened her hold on Amelia as she looked up at the nurse from the front desk

"I waited until I had as much information to give before waking you up. Your husband's in the CCU recovering. It was a minor heart attack, no damage was done." Amy breathed a sigh of relief. "Apparently there was a wait for him to get an X-ray that's what took the tests so long"

"C-can I go see him?" Amy asked

"Yes. But normally children under 12 are not allowed in the CCU"

Amy's face fell "I can call my friend. She can be here in the about 15 minutes"

"Its okay. I overheard your conversation earlier and I think after all they went through they deserve to see their daddy. I'll see what I can do" she said walking back to the desk

Amy looked down at her sleeping children and decided Marie was the easiest to wake. She gently nudged her hand, until she looked up with sleepy eyes

"Guess what?" Amy said with a bright smile, "we can go see daddy"


	51. Chapter 51

**Marie and Stephen age 2**

**Amy 22 weeks pregnant with Amelia**

"Did I tell you guys that Halley got an excellent reading certificate at school yesterday" Howard commented as the guys were eating lunch

"That's good" Leonard commented as Howard showed them the photo of a proud Halley gripping the certificate

"Yep. She's reading at a 3rd grade level" He said proudly

"Hello gentlemen" Sheldon said as he sat down on the empty chair by the table.

"Hey Sheldon" Howard muttered quickly pocketing his phone

"What were we discussing? I hope Howard wasn't boring you with his conversation topic"

"No he was just telling us that Haley's reading at a 3rd grade level" Raj said earning aa glare from Howard

"Only 3rd? I know you may not have a doctorate but I'm sure you could have helped her been better than that Howard"

Howard rolled his eyes. "You make it seem like the twins are that smart. Marie doesn't say the letter L"

"We're teaching her how to say it. And my children are brilliant. They're leaps and bounds above children at their age"

"As if. Just because you and Amy are smart doesn't mean they're going to be that smart"

"Why don't we just put it to the test" Sheldon replied snarkly

"How?" Howard asked with an eyeroll

"You guys could use the EEG machines in neurology to see which child has more brain activity" Raj said while eating a fry

"Don't give them ideas" Leonard said in exasperation

"That's actually one of the best ideas you've had Raj. I have the book of experiments at home. You get your children and I'll go get mine, and meet back in my office in 30 minutes" Sheldon said rising from the table.

* * *

"Daycare must have really worn them out" Amy commented as they were driving home at the end of the day

"Huh?" Sheldon said never taking his eyes off the road

"They almost never take a nap now. It's kinda peaceful" she said turning to look at them. A book peeking out of the bag caught her attention. "Hey, what's this doing here?" she asked pulling it out

Sheldon's eyes widened, "Umm…"

"Did one of the guys want to use it?"

"Yes!" he bascically shouted causing Marie to stir. He felt relived, he technically didn't lie to his wife.

"Someone doesn't look too happy about being woken up" Amy cooed to Marie as she turned and saw the toddler's scowl.

Why would she be? After the experiments that cut into the younger kid's nap time, which made for a very cranky Luke, Sheldon kept the twins in his office to try to _enhance_ their knowledge a bit more.

"I'll probably just feed them, give them a bath and see if they'll go back to sleep again"

"I-I could do it" Sheldon offered, "And you could take a relaxing bath. I could even give a massage if you like"

"To what do I owe this special treatment Dr Cooper?" Amy asked with a smirk

"Can't a guy just pamper his wife? After all you are pregnant and have been working all day" Truth be told he needed her to spend as little time with the twins as possible. They had met the age where their previous nonsensical babbles were actual words and he couldn't risk Amy taking the whole thing out of proportion.

"Its okay Sheldon. You didn't need to explain. I'll gladly take a massage; my shoulders have been bothering me these past few days"

Sheldon let out a small sigh in relief. 'How long can we keep this up for?'

* * *

Amy rolled back her shoulders to relieve some of the tension. She could really use some of Sheldon's pampering that had been happening for the past week and a half. 'I wonder if I would get another massage tonight' she thought.

She checked her phone for any messages and found none. "That's strange" she muttered. He always texted around lunchtime to find out if she was ready for lunch. 'Maybe I should just go visit him' she thought pushing back her chair from the desk. It's been a while since I've been in the physics department

"Oh hi Dr Fowler" Alex said as she passed by Amy closing her office door

"Hi Alex" Amy smiled back

"I never got to tell you in person, congrats on the new baby" she said gesturing towards her stomach, "Dr Cooper seems pretty excited"

"Thanks" Amy said with a blush, "What are you doing in the biology department, if you don't mind me asking"

"Dr Cooper asked me to get him some more EEG electrodes" she said holding them up, "I'm surprised you're not in the cafeteria too"

"What's happening in the cafeteria?"

"The same thing that's been happening all week. The experiment on the kids"

Alex watched as Amy's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed.

"I have a feeling this answer will upset me, but exactly whose kids" she hissed causing Alex to gulp nervously

* * *

"See" Sheldon said pointing at the monitor, "my children show higher brain activity than your daughter Dr Sommers and Michael, Howard"

"That's just in simple math problems Sheldon. You've probably been coaching them all night" Howard complained

"The fact still remains, my children are just as, if not a little bit more intelligent than yours. And they're only two

Howard opened his mouth to answer, but quickly closed it when he saw who was behind Sheldon

"Suddenly you have no response" Sheldon said

"I know I have a couple" he heard from behind him

He turned around wildly, his eyes wide, "Amy! W-what- how- I was just coming"

"Save it" she said holding a hand up, "Everybody out now"

"This is a public space" Barry said

Amy tore her glare away from Sheldon to look at him, "I said out" she said through gritted teeth, causing everyone to scramble. Dr Sommers took the electrodes off his daughter, "You're on your own Cooper" he mumbled as he rushed out

"Not you three" Amy called out to Howard, Leonard and Raj as the cafeteria quickly emptied. Amy put one hand to her forehead while the other rested on her stomach," What- why would-how" she couldn't even get a full sentence out

"Amy, this kind of stress isn't good for the baby" Sheldon said reaching towards her stomach

"You think I don't know that!" she snapped, batting his hand away causing Sheldon to wince, "What would even possess the four of you to do this? To your own children?"

"Technically, I don't have any children" Raj said

"But you still let them do it"

"It was all Sheldon's idea" Leonard blurted out Sheldon turned to look at him. 'Sorry' Leonard mouthed

"Yeah, it's true" Howard added nodding his head, "he brought the book on experiments and Raj" he said pointing an accusatory finger, "decided to use the EEG machines in the neurology department to map their brain activity"

"You're the one who decided to place bets on it" Raj said before clamping a hand on his mouth

The look in Amy's eyes sent a chill down all of their spines and they all took a step back. "No now, listen Amy" Howard started, "Leonard was the one who came up with the idea of taking bets I just relayed the message to Raj. But we only used it to buy the kids snacks"

The guys nodded their heads frantically in agreement.

"I don't understand how idiotic and childish you four imbeciles could be. To basically gamble with your own children. For what? To see who's smarter? Experimenting on your own children! You of all people Leonard" Amy said causing Leonard to bow his head. "They're children. They don't care about who's smarter than who"

Amy started pacing, "I-I just can't wrap my head around what could come over the four of you"

"Amy" Sheldon said taking a tentative step forward "The stress…"

Amy opened her mouth and quickly closed it, placing a hand on her rounded stomach. Sheldon watched in panic as his wife's eyes got wide.

"Amy" he said rushing to her, "W-what is it? Does something hurt? Let me get a chair for you to s-"

"I think she kicked" Amy whispered cutting him off

"Are you sure? Because the twins didn't kick until 24 weeks and although the research shows that-" Amy grabbed his hand and placed it next to hers. Sheldon's eyes locked with her green ones when he felt the small thump against his hand

"She kicked" he said with a smile causing Amy to smile as well

"See this is what I don't get with pregnant women. How can she be ready to literally rip us in half one minute and smiling the next" Howard commented

"In her defense we did deserve it" Raj said

Howard groaned when he pulled out his phone and saw several texts from Bernadette. Just as he was about to respond he saw that she was calling him. He took a deep breath and answered the phone. Before he could answer they all heard a voice shout, "Howard Joel Wolowitz! Are you seriously experimenting with my children?!"

Howard winced and walked out the cafeteria door. "Bernie, listen"

"If Bernadette knows" Leonard said taking his phone out "then Penny knows" he groaned looking at the string of texts, "Apparently Amy told them" he explained to Raj

Raj looked over at Sheldon and Amy, who were now seated, still smiling and whispering with each other. "How is it that it was his idea and he's in the least amount of trouble?"

Leonard just sighed and rolled his eyes and tried to dismantle the EEG equipment

* * *

"How do they let these things get so out of hand" Penny said as they watched the guys carry out the last of equipment out of the cafeteria

"That's what we get for having testosterone fueled alpha males as husbands" Amy said

"Yeah… and Raj" Penny added making them laugh

"Sheldon should have just let Halley have her little moment in the sun" Amy said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bernadette asked offended

"I mean reading at a 3rd grade level isn't that special considering how much you read with her and her other skills are… kinda… not so good"

"Hey! My kids are way smarter than both of yours combined" Bernadette said

"I don't think so Bernie. Luke's pretty smart" Penny said, smoothing down her son's head

"Yeah, he's _pretty_ but I won't use the word smart in the same sentence"

"Oh please" Penny said with an eyeroll, "I've had to stop Michael from eating dirt multiple times"

"Most babies eat things that aren't food"

"It was last week!" Penny and Amy shouted together

"Not like your kids are any better Amy. Marie doesn't even pronounce the letter L"

"Yes, she does!" Amy retorted

"Marie? What color is this?" Penny asked pointing to her dress

"Ye'ow" Marie said with a toothy grin

"She just can't get the words with a double L" Amy said defending her daughter, "But at least they're still years ahead in all other areas and not just reading"

"If you think they're so smart, why don't we just put the electrodes back on them and see for ourselves" Bernadette suggested

"I bet you $10 Luke is going to do better with his problem solving abilities than your kids"

The guys looked on from the door as their wives argued

"So I guess we're not in trouble anymore" Leonard said

"Based on the observations, I don't think we are" Sheldon added

**Remember reviews are an author's best friend. **


	52. Chapter 52

**Just a short funny oneshot to brighten our spirits. I hope everyone is keeping safe and practicing social distancing. **

**Marie and Stephen age 11**

**Amelia age 8**

"You can't put the toast like that Venny. Daddy likes it this way" Marie said fixing the two slices so that that one overlapped the other perfectly

"You of all people should know that Mr. My comic books are out of order" Amelia sarcastically replied

Stephen huffed. "Are you sure they're still sleeping Ree?"

"For the tenth time yes" she said stressing the s sound. "Dad's usual waking time is 7:15 and momma's usually up around 6:30. But when I checked before we started at 5:30 before we started, they were still sleeping. And seeing as I have not heard any walking its safe to assume, they're still sleeping. Anything else Captain?"

Stephen glared at her, "You two don't always have to be so sarcastic all the time. I deserve a little respect, I am the oldest" he grumbled as he arranged glasses of juice on a tray. "It would just be sad if we try to surprise them with breakfast in bed and they're out of bed looking for us"

"If momma was awake, she would already be down here making us breakfast. Its fine" she said lifting the tray.

"You sure you don't want me to carry it?" Stephen asked

"Oh please" Amelia said skipping ahead, "Ree has more muscles than you"

* * *

"Happy anniversary!" Amelia shouted while opening her parents' bedroom door so she and her siblings could walk through

And several things happened in that moment;

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Marie shouted increasing an octave every time and dropping the tray causing the glasses to break. But she couldn't care less as she bolted for the hallway

"Oh my God" Amy gasped as she tried and failed to grab the sheet to cover her body. Only succeeding on the second attempt

Amelia let out a shriek, as she squeezed her eyes shut and frantically waved her arms around as she followed her sister's lead

Sheldon let out his characteristic shrill scream as he attempted to cover himself with a pillow but instead toppled off the bed

Stephen seemed rooted on the spot, his face a mixture of surprise, horror and disgust. He wanted to run away, he knew he should, but something kept him standing there, until Marie's hands grabbed his shoulders yanking him into the hallway.

She pulled him all the way into the nearest room, Amelia's, who was still freaking out on her bed. "What did we just walk into?" she groaned with her eyes still shut tight.

Stephen gulped, "It would appear our parents were engaging in coital interactions" he whispered

Marie threw a pillow at him, "don't tell her" she hissed

"B-but why…" Amelia started

"No more questions" Marie said, "Its already burned into my brain" she said holding her head with both hands

* * *

"Yeah, how's that eidetic memory working for you now?" Stephen asked. He shrieked as he narrowly missed the pillow Marie threw in his direction

"Oh God" Amy groaned as she climbed out of bed with the sheet still tightly wrapped around her body. "I thought you said they were sleeping" she said glaring in the direction Sheldon had fell

He sat up rubbing the back of his head, "No. I said I didn't hear them up here and even if they were awake they don't usually come in unannounced."

Amy walked near the forgotten tray, careful to avoid the broken glass and juice. "I think they were trying to give us breakfast in bed" she said bending to pick up the now juice soaked card, "this was so sweet"

"Sweet?" Sheldon scoffed "I fell out of bed and hit my head on the way down"

"It's no one's fault that you fell. Now hurry up and get dressed"

"Why?" he whined pulling her close

"So we can talk to them about what just happened. We can't just hope they'll forget"

"Or we just stay here and go back to what we were doing. They already know not to come in" he muttered while playing with the edge of the sheet still wrapped around her body. Amy gasped and lightly hit him in the chest. "Where did you throw my nightgown?"

"There" he pouted while pointing to the closet door to before trudging off to get his pants

* * *

Amy knocked softly on Amelia's door before opening it, "Your father and I want to talk to you guys about what just happened" she said as a slight blush crept up on her cheeks.

"No its fine you really don't have to" Marie said

"Your mother said we have to, so we're here" Sheldon said barging in the room

"I would done a gentler approach" Amy mumbled

"So what you three witnessed was the special hug that couples give each other called coitus" Sheldon started

"Do you have to be a certain age to do it?" Amelia asked

"Yes" Sheldon said at the same time Amy said "No"

"No?"

"When you're in a committed relationship with someone, you can do it when the time feels right" she explained

"Ignore your mother's poppycock" Sheldon said with a wave of his hand, "I'll tell you what age you can do that, furthermore I'll tell you when you can be in a committed relationship" he said

"Sheldon" Amy hissed, "that's not a conversation for now"

"Guys we learned about this in school already" Marie blurted out.

"Yeah. There's no need for this very uncomfortable topic" Stephen mumbled

"Well look at that Amy, the educational system is good for something after all"

"I have another question" Amelia whispered

"Oh God. When will it end?" Stephen groaned rubbing a hand down his face

Amy shot Stephen a glare and motioned for Amelia to continue.

"W-why were you guys facing in that direction?"

Amy eyes widened as the blush returned to her face. Sheldon cleared his throat. "Well umm… there are many different… coital positions a couple can use when-"

"That's not important!" Amy yelled cutting Sheldon off, "the most important thing is that we just wanted to clear up what happened, and seeing that you have no more questions, I'll just go get started on breakfast again" she said rushing out of the bedroom pulling Sheldon in tow

"M-maybe next year we just buy them a back massager" Stephen suggested

Marie put a hand on his lap, "we already caught them doing it the opposite way. We don't need anything else added to the mix" she said seriously

"How about a book" Amelia suggested, " and we wait in the living room until they get up to surprise them with it"

"Your best idea yet Lia. I can't ever that room unannounced again" Marie said with a shudder


End file.
